Hylax & Lykodes
by whathobertie
Summary: Es war ein frommes Lamm, das er so eifrig beschützte, und er ahnte, dass es irgendwann schiefgehen würde. Weil er nun einmal er war und diese Welt nicht die, die sie sich vielleicht wünschte. Gillian/OC, Cal/Gillian, Drama, keine Spoiler.
1. Der Hase

**TITEL:** Hylax & Lykodes**  
GENRE:** Drama**  
CHARAKTERE:** Gillian, Cal, Ria, Eli, Emily**  
PAIRING:** Gillian/OC, Cal/Gillian**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 35.300**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG: **Es war ein frommes Lamm, das er so eifrig beschützte, und er ahnte, dass es irgendwann schiefgehen würde. Weil er nun einmal er war und diese Welt nicht die, die sie sich vielleicht wünschte.

* * *

**Der Hase**

"Mein Gott, Cal, wo steckst du?", fragte sie atemlos, ohne ein Wort von ihm gehört zu haben. Ein kleines Schnaufen am anderen Ende der Leitung allein verriet ihn und ihre Hoffnung, dass er sich nach all den quälenden Stunden des Wartens endlich melden würde, war größer als ihr Glaube an eine weitere, bittere Enttäuschung. Und so sank sie erleichtert auf dem Sofa ihres Büros nieder, bevor er sie überhaupt mit ein, zwei simplen Worten beruhigt hatte. Manchmal reichten eben die ganz kleinen Dinge.

"Gefängnis, würde ich sagen", antwortete er lapidar und auch in seiner Stimme schwang ein wenig Erleichterung mit, die er mit Nonchalance zu überspielen versuchte. Er war ein guter Lügner und er war es auch nicht. Manchmal verschwamm die Linie dazwischen so sehr, dass man sich nicht mehr sicher sein konnte, ob eine gekonnte Lüge vielleicht seine Wahrheit war, oder ob die harsche Wahrheit gar eine Lüge verkaufte.

Er war kompliziert und verschlungen. So auch jetzt.

"Was ist passiert?", wollte sie wissen und schnappte kurz nach Luft. Gefängnis klang zumindest besser als Krankenhaus oder gar kein Lebenszeichen, doch es klang noch lange nicht gut. Sie betrachtete kurz ihre freie Hand, die angestrengt den Saum ihres Kleides umklammerte und dabei leicht zitterte. Es erinnerte sie daran, dass sie noch nichts zu Abend gegessen hatte, weil sie seit Stunden das Gefühl hatte, dass sich das flaue Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend nicht mit Thai Curry oder Dim Sum bekämpfen ließ. In der Tat konnte nur er es ihr nehmen.

"Kleine Rauferei zwischen Jungs, Foster", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und klang dabei ein bisschen zu bemüht. "Kannst du mich vielleicht abholen?"

"Klar", sagte sie rasch und hatte Probleme, den ersten Teil seines Satzes zu verarbeiten. "Bist du in Ordnung?"

"Ein paar Schrammen, aber das ist ja nichts neues."

_In der Tat_, dachte sie sich und wollte es auch sagen, doch vielleicht war dies nicht unbedingt der allerbeste Augenblick dafür. Sie schluckte die drei Worte hinunter, doch es waren sogleich andere, die ihr in den Kopf sprangen. Worte, die nicht weniger unpassend waren. Das bedrückende Gefühl der Ungewissheit hatte einen Moment lang für die darunter lauernde Wut Platz gemacht; Wut darüber, dass er sich nicht gemeldet und sie in ihrer schmerzenden Hilflosigkeit sitzen gelassen hatte.

Er schien es irgendwie zu spüren, durch die Telefonleitung hindurch und über Kilometer hinweg. "Hey, tut mir leid, aber die haben mich hier nicht vorher telefonieren lassen."

Sie seufzte und versuchte erst gar nicht, es zu verbergen. "Wir haben den ganzen Tag nach dir gesucht. Das FBI ist informiert, wollte aber nichts machen, bevor 24 Stunden verstrichen sind. Verdammt, Cal", klagte sie und war doch eigentlich nur froh, seine vertraute Stimme zu hören. Vielleicht war es eine kleine Träne, die sich in ihrem Augenwinkel festsetzte, doch sie ließ nicht zu, dass sie sich den Weg in ihre Realität bahnte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung wischte sie den Hauch der Flüssigkeit weg und atmete tief durch.

Er klang geknickt, als er wieder sprach. "Sorry. Wirst du mich trotzdem abholen oder mich hier meiner gerechten Strafe zuführen?"

"Wo bist du?", wollte sie wissen und verkniff sich das kleine Lächeln, das sich unvermeidlich auf ihren Lippen formte. Manchmal hasste sie ihn dafür, aber diese Momente waren flüchtiger als jeder Wimpernschlag. "City Jail?"

"Baltimore."

"Baltimore?", wiederholte sie perplex und ging sogleich jeden Fall in ihrem Kopf durch, der sie auch nur im entferntesten an die Stadt erinnerte. Das Ergebnis war dürftig. "Was zur Hölle machst du in Baltimore?"

"Die haben hier eine tolle Kneipentour." Die Stille danach verriet, dass es vielleicht keine Lüge, aber eben auch nicht die Wahrheit war. Es war seine Art zu sagen, dass dieses Telefonat nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um die Hintergründe des Geschehenen zu erörtern und vielleicht hatte er recht.

Sie stand auf, strich immer noch leicht nervös ihr Kleid ein wenig glatt und lief hinüber zum Schreibtisch. "Wie ist die Adresse?"

"401 East Eager Street."

Sie kritzelte die Information hastig auf einen Notizzettel und stopfte das kleine Stück Papier in ihre Handtasche. Dann drehte sie sich um und nahm die Lichter des nächtlichen Washington in sich auf, das sich ihr vor dem Fenster offenbarte. Irgendwo da draußen hatte sie ihn vermutet. Verletzt, verwirrt, verschleppt. Sie hatte zu viel gesehen, zu viel mit ihm durchgemacht, um noch daran zu glauben, dass es eine ganz beruhigende Erklärung für sein plötzliches Verschwinden gab.

"Hast du das?", fragte er vorsichtig am anderen Ende, als er sich wahrscheinlich über ihr plötzliches Verstummen zu wundern begann.

"Ja", bestätigte sie abwesend und merkte erst gar nicht, dass die einzelne Träne sich nun doch durch die Barriere ihres Willens gekämpft hatte. Lautlos kullerte sie über ihre Wange und verschwand dann im Nirgendwo. Sie wischte mit der Hand über die vage Erinnerung, die von ihr geblieben war; nichts weiter als ein feuchter Streifen, den sie nun eliminierte. Doch Gefühle ließen sich nicht einfach wegwischen. Und die für ihn schon gar nicht.

"Hast du Emily und Zoe angerufen?", hakte er hörbar nervös nach und sie stellte sich vor, wie er mit einer Hand in der Hosentasche ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat.

"Nein. Ich dachte mir, es reicht, wenn wir uns hier alle Sorgen machen, solange wir nichts genaues wissen." In Wirklichkeit war das vielleicht nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Sie hatte das Szenario in ihrem Kopf durchgespielt—einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Doch letztendlich hörte sie jedes Mal nur ihr Herz leise brechen, wenn sie in ihrer Vorstellung nach den richtigen Worten suchte. Sie sollte gut darin sein, die richtigen, tröstenden Worte zu finden, hatte es studiert, dem Ganzen einen Teil ihres Lebens gewidmet. Aber manchmal versagte sie einfach nur und sie wollte es nicht, wenn es um ihn ging. Nicht, wenn es um Emily ging.

"Ja", bestätigte er verhalten. "Danke."

In den Momenten, die folgten, waren es nur die Atemzüge des jeweils anderen, denen sie lauschten wie einer beruhigenden Brise draußen am Meer. Sie drückte den Hörer noch ein wenig fester an ihr Ohr, bis sie dieses kleine Schmatzen seiner Lippen vernahm, das darauf hindeutete, dass er etwas sagen würde.

"Bist _du_ in Ordnung?", erkundigte er sich und wiederholte damit ihre Frage von vorhin. Und plötzlich kam es ihr tatsächlich so vor, als wäre die Frage aus seinem Mund viel angebrachter.

Der ersten Träne folgte eine zweite.

"Nein", gab sie ehrlich zu, doch es war auch Anlass genug, um sich wieder zusammenzureißen. "Aber ist schon okay."

"Klingt nicht so."

"Ich war nur in Sorge, das ist alles." Sie versuchte ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu zaubern, das er hören würde. Es hatte wenig Sinn, wenn er sich jetzt auch noch Sorgen um sie machen musste. Also streckte sie die Glieder wieder durch und brachte etwas Würde zurück in ihre Haltung. _Sie war Gillian Foster_, versuchte sie sich in Erinnerung zu rufen.

"An deiner Stelle wäre ich auch ernsthaft in Sorge gewesen", räumte er ein, doch sie konnte hören, dass da etwas in seiner Stimme lag. "Erst ruiniert der Bastard die Finanzen der Firma und dann macht er sich auch noch aus dem Staub. Und womöglich hat er vorher noch die Kaffeekasse geplündert."

"Ich hab noch nicht nachgesehen", erwiderte sie schmunzelnd.

"Wirklich? Wäre meine erste Reaktion gewesen."

"Ich muss anscheinend noch einiges von dir lernen."

"Und genau deshalb musst du mich auch abholen."

Sie nickte, auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte. "Sieht so aus, als bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig."

"Ja, sieht leider so aus."

"Ich denke, ich brauche ungefähr eine Stunde", sagte sie und sah auf ihre Uhr, auf die sie heute bereits so viele Blicke geworfen hatte. Mit jedem Mal war ihr Herz ein kleines Stück weiter nach unten gesackt, hatte sich ihr Magen erneut schmerzvoll zusammengekrampft. Und bei jedem Mal musste sie kurz danach feststellen, dass sie sich an die Zeit nicht wirklich erinnern konnte. Nur daran, dass sie ihnen davonlief.

"Fahr langsam, Foster. Keine Eile", mahnte er. "Ich habe hier die Luxussuite und werde es wohl noch ein bisschen aushalten. Vielleicht schicken sie ja noch ein paar nette Zimmermädchen vorbei."

"Sicher, Cal, sicher", gab sie amüsiert zurück.

"Ein Mann kann träumen, oder?"

"Soll ich dir etwas zu Essen mitbringen oder hast du auch inklusive Vollpension gebucht?"

Er zögerte kurz. "Bring lieber eine Kreditkarte für die Kaution mit."

"Firmenkreditkarte?", hakte sie nicht ganz ernstgemeint nach.

"Hast du vielleicht auch noch eine andere?"

Sie konnte sich sein Grinsen bildlich vorstellen und trotzdem ließ all das hier ein mehr als komisches Gefühl in ihr zurück, das sie im Moment nicht einmal greifen konnte. Vielleicht würde es sich in Luft auflösen, wenn er wirklich vor ihr stand, doch eine leise Stimme in der hintersten Ecke ihres Kopfes sagte ihr, dass die Geschehnisse womöglich größer waren, als das, was sie momentan in ihnen sah.

Manchmal fühlte sie sich freier durch ihn. Außer Kontrolle, mitgerissen, zwanglos, entglitten. Es war das Gefühl, das sie liebte, seitdem sie das erste Mal gemeinsam in einem Raum standen. Und manchmal würde sie lieber den festen Boden unter ihren Füßen spüren, den sie kannte und schätzte. Sie wusste, dass es mit ihm nicht immer beides sein konnte.

Sie nahm ihre Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen, wo die klamme Luft der an Sternen armen Nacht schon auf sie wartete. "Bis gleich."


	2. Das Kaninchen

**Das Kaninchen**

Ihr Schritt war der ihres selbstsicheren Ichs. Der, der Männer mit offenen Mündern zurückließ und auch Cals Blick regelmäßig an sich band, wenn er naiv glaubte, sie würde es nicht bemerken. Sie konnte nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, woher sie die plötzliche Selbstsicherheit in diesem Moment nahm, doch vielleicht war es einfach nur die Vorfreude, die sich nun langsam entlud. Ihre Schuhe hinterließen laute Geräusche auf den trostlosen Fließen des Ganges, an dessen Ende sie ihn irgendwo erwartete.

"Cal Lightman", gab sie zu Protokoll, nachdem der stämmige Beamte sie mit grimmigen Blick nach ihrem Anliegen gefragt hatte. Sie fragte sich leise, ob er nicht vielleicht zu oft ihr Anliegen war. Zu oft, wenn er sich auf sie verließ, obwohl seine Verrücktheiten nicht immer ihre Aufmerksamkeit verdient hatten. Sie wusste, dass sie sich manchmal lösen, sich freischwimmen musste, doch ab und an schien er wie ein allzu starker Magnet, gegen dessen Anziehungskraft sie sich nicht stemmen konnte. Und das Schlimmste war vielleicht, dass er sich dieser Wirkung bewusst war, sie nicht immer ausnutzte, aber zumindest mit ihr spielte.

_Doch das ist es, was Freunde füreinander tun_, versuchte sie sich einzureden und die kreisenden Gedanken damit zu besänftigen. Es war die Wahrheit, darin bestand kein Zweifel, doch es war vielleicht nicht die ganze Wahrheit, die sie sich dabei zugestand. Sie war bereit all das für ihn zu tun und musste trotzdem realisieren, dass es nicht gut tat, wenn er zu oft ihr erstes Anliegen war.

Sie merkte es in jenen Momenten, in denen sie feststellte, dass Alec nur noch ein Name in ihrem Leben war, dass Burns jetzt mit einem neuen Namen irgendwo ohne sie aufwachte, und dass jedes Mädchen mit dem Namen Sophie einen atemberaubenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust anstatt Muttergefühle auslöste. Sie hatte es heute gemerkt, als es nur um ihn ging.

Sie, allein, zurückgeblieben.

Die Worte von Cals früherer Dozentin verschafften sich wieder Gehör, irgendwo vergraben in der hintersten Ecke ihres Kopfes und doch nicht ganz verloren: _Halten Sie genug Abstand oder Sie könnten sich als sehr einsame Frau wiederfinden._

"Cal Lightman", wiederholte sie seinen Namen leise, als der Beamte längst losgelaufen war, um ihn zu holen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und er tauchte im Türrahmen zwischen Gefangenschaft und Freiheit auf. Seine Haltung war gestaucht und ließ ihn so nur noch gedrungener als ohnehin schon wirken. Sie ließ ihren Blick ein paar Mal über ihn schweifen, doch es wurde nicht besser.

Sie ging auf ihn zu. "Ein paar Schrammen hatte ich mir etwas anders vorgestellt", gab sie zu und hob ihre Hand, um die Platzwunde über seiner Augenbraue zu begutachten. Doch er war trotz allem schneller und duckte sich unter ihrer Annäherung weg, bevor ihre Fingerkuppen ihn überhaupt berührt hatten.

"Nicht zufrieden mit der Handschrift des Künstlers?", scherzte er und entblößte zumindest die vollständige Anzahl seiner Zähne.

"Gab es große Auswahlmöglichkeiten, was das Endergebnis anging?"

"Die Farbpalette sah vor allem rot vor", erwiderte er und sie konnte trotz der Leichtigkeit in seiner Stimme die unterdrückten Schmerzen in seinen Augen ablesen. Daran und an den Blutergüssen, die seinen Kiefer überzogen, der blassen Spur von getrocknetem Blut unter seiner Nase und der aufgeplatzten Lippe direkt darunter.

"Hat ein Arzt sich das angesehen?", fragte sie und warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Beamten, der unbeteiligt aber nicht außer Hörweite ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt stand.

"Ja", bestätigte Cal und nahm einen kurzen, scharfen Atemzug, als er versuchte, sich etwas aufzurichten. "Was glaubst du, wer mich so hübsch gemacht hat für dich. Den Ursprungszustand wollte ich dir dann doch nicht antun."

"Welch eine Ehre", gab sie ironisch zurück und begann in ihrer Tasche nach der Geldbörse zu suchen, die seinen Weg in die Freiheit ebnen sollte. Doch seine Finger hielten sie mit einer sachten Berührung davon ab.

"Lass. Ich hab die Kaution wegverhandelt", sagte er und da war ein schelmisches Leuchten in seinen Augen, als sie zu ihm aufsah.

"Gab es überhaupt eine Kaution?", wollte sie wissen und konnte sich die Antwort eigentlich schon selbst geben.

"Nein", gestand er und grinste schief. "Aber gut zu wissen, dass du bereit bist, dein Privatvermögen für mich zu verpulvern."

"Du hast die Fabel vom _Jungen, der Wolf schrie_ gelesen, oder?"

"Erinnere mich kurz daran, worum es ging", bat er und legte seine Stirn in Falten. "Ah nein, ich hab's. Nur weit und breit kein Wolf hier." Er drehte sich demonstrativ um, fand nur den abwertenden Blick des Wärters vor und musste wohl außerdem feststellen, dass er für schnelle, ausladende Bewegungen noch lange nicht bereit war. Er winselte kaum hörbar, kniff die Augen zusammen und sah sie ein wenig kleinlaut an.

"Können wir?", fragte sie streng und nahm seine in eine durchsichtige Plastiktüte gestopften Wertsachen entgegen.

Er nickte und schlurfte langsam neben ihr den Gang entlang, bis sie es beide nicht mehr aushielten—bis sie sich erbarmte und einen stützenden Arm um ihn legte; bis er ihre Geste dankend annahm und eine leise Entschuldigung über die Lippen presste, mehr gemurmelt als alles andere.

"Willst du mir sagen, was passiert ist?"

Seine Augen suchten nach etwas in ihrem Gesicht und sofort wurde ihr Griff etwas lockerer. Es war eine kuriose Mischung aus Misstrauen und Fürsorge, die ihr da entgegenblickte und für einen Sekundenbruchteil die Kraft aus ihren Fingern sog.

"Nein ist keine gute Antwort, oder?"

"Nicht gut genug." Sie öffnete ihm die Tür und ließ ihn die Schritte bis zum Auto in Stille gewähren. Doch sie hatte nicht vor locker zu lassen, auch wenn ihre Finger sich nun ganz von ihm gelöst hatten. Nicht nach diesem Blick und schon gar nicht nach diesem Tag.

"Also?", hakte sie nach, als sie schließlich den Motor startete und demonstrativ das Radio ausschaltete, um stattdessen seiner Geschichte zu lauschen. Ob es eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte, ein Märchen oder die ungeschönte Wahrheit werden würde, das wusste sie noch nicht.

"Hast du dieses nervige Nachbohren, dieses obsessive Nicht-lockerlassen-Können von mir?", fragte er ablenkend und sank auf dem Beifahrersitz zusammen.

"Anschnallen", erinnerte sie ihn und fuchtelte mit einer Hand vor ihm herum.

Er stöhnte auf und suchte unkoordiniert nach dem Gurt. "Ich wünschte, du hättest dir andere Sachen von mir abgeschaut."

"Sachen wie was zum Beispiel? Plötzliches Verschwinden und wundersames Wiederauftauchen in leicht verändertem physischen Zustand?"

"Oi, jetzt hast du ein bisschen zu viel Spaß damit."

Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ohne Umschweife sagte, dass sie das hier ganz und gar nicht lustig fand. Er sagte es so laut und deutlich, dass sogar er—der Meister der Invasion sozialer Distanz—ein paar Zentimeter zurückwich und sich ohne weitere Widerworte den Gurt anlegte, auch wenn das nicht nach einem einfachen Unterfangen aussah.

"Es war ein Fall, okay?", stellte er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht klar.

"Von dem ich nichts weiß?"

"Es war einer dieser blöden _Frau-glaubt-ihr-Mann-betrügt-sie-Fälle_."

"Die eigentlich unter deinem Niveau und deiner Gehaltsklasse sind", stellte sie ungläubig fest. Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, doch die Dunkelheit gewährte ihr weder Einblick noch Erkenntnisse. Seine Stimme hingegen klang angespannt, doch sie konnte es genauso seinem ramponierten Körper zuschreiben. Und womöglich wollte sie einfach nicht daran glauben, dass er sie gerade belog.

"Ich hab deine Warnung zu unseren Finanzen ernst genommen. Also dachte ich mir, so ein kleiner Fall hier und da kann nicht schaden, um die Portokasse ein wenig aufzustocken. Wusste ja nicht, dass er so endet."

Sie schwieg und ließ ihn warten, starrte stur geradeaus, wo die wenigen Lichter der Stadt sich auf dem feuchten Asphalt der Straße spiegelten. Sie zählte die Laternen, die sie so passierten—dreizehn, vierzehn, fünfzehn—und versuchte die verwirrenden Gedanken an den Tag zu verdrängen. Ihr größter Wunsch war es, einfach nur noch so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu kommen und sich mit der wohligen Wärme ihrer Bettdecke zu umgeben, um im tiefen Schlummer die Rastlosigkeit endlich abzulegen. Was sie nicht wollte, waren seine gewundenen Worte, die nicht auf den Punkt kamen.

"Soll ich fahren?", fragte er plötzlich und holte sie so aus ihren Gedanken zurück. "Ich wollte zu allem Überfluss nicht auch noch an einem Autobahnpfeiler landen."

"Nein", erwiderte sie hastig und schüttelte die Müdigkeit aus ihren Gliedern, die sie unaufmerksam werden ließ. Ihre Augen weiteten sich wieder und sie konzentrierte sich auf den Weg, der vor ihnen lag. "Erzähl einfach weiter."

Er sah nicht gänzlich überzeugt aus von ihren nächtlichen Fahrkünsten nach einem aufreibenden Tag. "Ich bin dem vermeintlichen _Corpus Delicti_ und dem nicht zu verachtenden _Corpus Bellum_, den er vorher auf einem Parkplatz aufgelesen hat, in diese Bar in Baltimore gefolgt. Als seine Begleitung auf der Toilette verschwunden ist, gab es eine kleine Konfrontation, in der ich versucht habe, die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Ende der Geschichte."

"Ich dachte, ihr Ende findet die Geschichte erst in einem vergitterten Zimmer ganz ohne den erhofften Meerblick."

"Ich war vielleicht ein bisschen vorlaut während des Gesprächs."

"Du warst ein Arsch", half sie ihm ganz nüchtern auf die Sprünge und kürzte das Ganze somit ab.

"Du kennst mich so gut."

Sie warf ihn einen kurzen Blick mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns zu, während er tiefer in den Sitz sank und den Kopf nach hinten fallen ließ. "Ich habe zumindest nicht angefangen mit der Schlägerei. Den Punkt musst du mir geben", murmelte er und sie hörte die Müdigkeit, die auch seine Stimme durchzog.

Beim nächsten Hinschauen waren seine Augen geschlossen, der Mund leicht geöffnet und wenn sie genau hinhörte, war da ein verhaltenes Schnarchen, das seine Kehle verließ. Sie schmunzelte—über ihn, über sich, über sie beide. Sie waren auf die kurioseste Weise perfekt unperfekt füreinander.

Er wachte nicht auf, bevor sie gut eine Stunde später vor seinem Haus zum Stehen kam und sanft an seiner Schulter rüttelte. Seine Augen öffneten sich, doch keine weitere Bewegung durchfuhr vorerst seinen Körper. Es schien einen Moment zu dauern, bis er begriffen hatte, wo er war, was zur Hölle Foster mit besorgtem Blick neben ihm machte und warum jede noch so kleine Zelle in ihm zu schmerzen schien.

"Endstation", erklärte sie verhalten und berührte kurz seinen Arm.

Der Versuch sich aufzurichten, endete mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen. Sie stieg aus und lief um das Auto herum, um ihm die Tür zu öffnen. Als sie es tat und erwartungsvoll vor ihm stand, machte er jedoch keine Anstalten auch tatsächlich auszusteigen.

"Was ist?", fragte sie ratlos. "Willst du noch einen draufmachen?"

Er deutete ein Kopfschütteln an und schaute ein wenig bedröppelt zu ihr hinauf. "Ich glaube, ich habe mir eine Rippe angeknackst", gestand er.

Sie seufzte und verfolgte mit ihren Augen die Bewegungen seiner rechten Hand direkt unter seiner Brust. "Ich schätze, das heißt, wir feiern dann im Krankenhaus weiter."

Es war ein entschuldigendes Schulterzucken, das er ihr entgegenbrachte und das sogleich weitere Schmerzen auslöste, die sich in seinem Gesicht widerspiegelten.

Sie hasste es, ihn so zu sehen und konnte sich während der Fahrt in die nächstgelegene Klinik doch nicht ganz von dem Gedanken freimachen, dass er es womöglich verdient hatte. Ein kleines bisschen zumindest.


	3. Die Katze

**Die Katze**

Krankenhäuser zählten nicht zu ihren Lieblingsorten. Zu viele sterile Fließen, zu viele erschütternde Schicksale, zu viele schmerzende Erinnerungen. Als sie sich damals für ihren Doktortitel entschieden hatte, war klar, dass ihr am Ende nur ein heimeliges Büro als Ort zum Praktizieren dienen konnte, kein antiseptisches Gebäude mit zu viel künstlichem Licht.

Um diese Zeit war es vergleichsweise ruhig auf den Gängen, doch sie konnte die Anspannung durch die trügerische Ruhe hindurch spüren. Und es war auch ihre eigene Anspannung, die sie nicht gehen lassen konnte, obwohl die Müdigkeit ihre Lider hartnäckig nach unten drückte. Sie wehrte sich dagegen und gewann. Noch zumindest.

Als der Arzt endlich das Zimmer verließ, das sie so gebannt beobachtete, stand sie auf und streckte als erstes die versteiften Glieder. Ein unaufhaltsames Gähnen entwich ihr, doch es war keiner hier, der es hätte sehen können. Alles menschenleer, nur das unangenehme Summen der Leuchtstoffröhren über ihr.

Mit Bedacht ging sie die wenigen Meter den Gang entlang und warf einen flüchtigen Blick in das Zimmer, bevor sie wieder stehenblieb und sanft an das Holz des Türrahmens klopfte. "Kann ich reinkommen?"

Er saß zusammengesunken auf einer Behandlungsliege in der Mitte des kleinen Raumes und studierte seine Füße, die in der Luft baumelten, als gehörten sie nicht zu ihm. Von ihren Worten aufgeschreckt, hob er den Kopf und stellte fest: "Ich bin halbnackt."

"Also ja", schlussfolgerte sie trocken und trat ein.

Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. "Meine besten Dates fangen genau so an."

Der Blick, den sie ihm zurückgab, war ein wenig tadelnd und amüsiert zugleich. Wie so oft war es genau das, was er ihn ihr auslöste: unendliche Frustration und nicht zu verleugnendes Vergnügen. Manchmal beides zusammen, manchmal zumindest zeitversetzt.

"Okay, vielleicht nicht mit dir", fügte er rasch hinzu.

Sie kam näher und begutachtete ihn einmal von oben bis unten, bis sie feststellte, dass es ihm wohl so unangenehm war wie ihr ab und an, wenn sie direkt vor ihm stand und seine Augen ungehalten über sie hinweg wanderten. Die nervöse Bewegung seiner rechten Hand, die er unter seinem Oberschenkel zu vergraben versuchte, verriet ihn. Doch sie kostete es aus und betrachtete ihn noch ein wenig länger.

"Du bist _nur_ halbnackt, weil die andere Hälfte deines Körpers in Bandagen eingewickelt und mit Pflastern zugeklebt ist", betonte sie und ließ ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen zu. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Er entspannte sich ein wenig und ließ seine Füße wieder vor und zurück schwingen. "Danke, danke. Deine Worte bedeuten mir so viel." Er deutete ihr an, sich neben ihn zu setzen und sie folgte seiner Einladung. "Danke fürs Warten", sagte er ganz ernstgemeint und legte seine Hand auf ihr Knie.

Ihre Finger legten sich über die seinen und sie nickte einfach nur kurz zur Bestätigung. Er kann ein Arsch sein, aber er weiß, auf welche Momente es ankommt. "Was hat der Arzt gesagt?"

"Eine angebrochene Rippe. Ich darf keinen Sport machen, keinen wilden Sex haben und nicht ausgelassen lachen."

"Was davon wird dir am schwersten fallen?", fragte sie schmunzelnd.

"Da fragst du noch? Als bierernster Keuschheitsgürtelträger sorge ich mich natürlich um meinen Traumkörper. Ich werde auseinandergehen wie ein Pfannkuchen", erklärte er kopfschüttelnd und studierte mit seinen Augen ganz intensiv ihren belustigten Gesichtsausdruck. Seine Pupillen verfolgten jede kleine Regung und er versuchte es nicht einmal zu verstecken.

Selbst ein wenig unsicher geworden, drückte sie seine Hand und bat ihn so stumm, damit aufzuhören. Ihr Blick glitt nach unten auf ihre eigenen Füße und ihre Haare fielen ihr dabei so ins Gesicht, dass sie ihm den Weg zu seinem wichtigsten Forschungsgegenstand versperrten. "Hör auf mich zu lesen, Cal", forderte sie ihn leise auf und musste feststellen, dass seine und ihre Füße im gleichen Takt schwangen.

"Hab ich nicht", beteuerte er und es klang nicht einmal wie eine Lüge.

Trotzdem blickte sie wieder zu ihm auf und sagte missbilligend mit ihren Augen, dass sie ihm kein Wort glaubte.

"Ich hab nur geschaut", verteidigte er sich erneut. "Du hast ein hübsches Gesicht, daraus kannst du mir jetzt keinen Strick drehen."

Sie verengte die Augen und wendete das Blatt, indem sie nun ihn studierte. "Bist du auch auf deinen Kopf gefallen?"

"Du meinst, du bist nicht wirklich zweimal hier? Schade."

Sie schüttelte leise vor sich hinlächelnd mit dem Kopf und drückte seine Hand ein letztes Mal, bevor sie ihre Finger schließlich zurückzog. Doch seine Hand blieb, wo sie war, auf ihrem Knie und ganz ohne jedes Anzeichen dafür, dass er daran etwas ändern wollte.

Er sah sie an und sie spürte, dass er es nun ganz bewusst vermied, seine Augen wandern zu lassen und so den Eindruck zu erwecken, er versuche irgendetwas an ihren müden Lidern oder sorgenerfüllten Fältchen zu erkennen. "Geht's dir wieder besser?", fragte er.

Sie überlegte, aber es konnte nur eine Antwort geben. "Mir geht's gut. Ich sehe immerhin nicht so aus wie du."

"Du siehst müde aus. Tut mir leid, dass du wegen mir jetzt noch länger hier rumsitzen musst."

"Hat der Arzt wenigstens gesagt, wie lange genau noch?"

"Er holt nur ein paar Schmerzmittel aus dem Giftschrank, dann kann's losgehen."

Sie atmete ein wenig erleichtert aus und betrachtete von der Seite den nicht unerheblichen Bluterguss, der sich fast über seinen gesamten rechten Unterkiefer zog. "Du hast vielleicht nicht angefangen mit der Schlägerei, aber du hast zurückgeschlagen, oder? Sonst hättest du eine blutige Nase, aber nicht gleich eine ganze Krankenakte voll von Verletzungen."

"Ja", gab er unumwunden zu, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt.

"Warum, Cal?"

"Weil er es verdient hatte", erklärte er simpel.

In ihre Atmung mischte sich ein wenig Frustration. "Weil er seine Frau betrügt?"

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Weil er ein paar unkluge Sachen gesagt hat."

"Was?"

"Gill", mahnte er und nahm nun auch seine Hand weg. "Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Es war blöd, aber es ist passiert."

"Nun, ich hoffe, es passiert nicht wieder", entgegnete sie und machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie enttäuscht darüber war, dass er ihr nicht einfach erzählte, was genau passiert war. Ihre Stimme war durchzogen von Ernüchterung und wieder kroch ein wenig von dem Vorwurf in sie, den sie eigentlich hinter sich lassen wollte.

Er zog es vor, dazu zu schweigen und angelte sich stattdessen seine Sachen von einem nahegelegenen Hocker, um sie anzuziehen. Sie beobachtete, wie er mit Mühe wieder in das T-Shirt und sein Hemd schlüpfte und darauf verzichtete, die Knöpfe überhaupt noch zu schließen. "Mein Auto ist noch in Baltimore", stellte er dabei irgendwann fest.

"Ich suche dir gerne eine Zugverbindung Washington-Baltimore für morgen heraus."

Er stutzte einen Moment und suchte in ihrem Gesicht nach der Bestätigung, dass sie es nicht ganz so meinte, wie sie es gesagt hatte, auch wenn es zweifellos so klang. Er fand, nach was er forschte, und ließ selbst ein schmales Grinsen seinen Mund umspielen. "Mit dir würde ich sowieso nicht noch einmal fahren. Nicht nach dem heutigen Abend und dieser Eierfahrt auf der Autobahn."

"Du kannst gerne gleich nach Hause laufen", konterte sie ganz selbstsicher, "aber ich würde mal behaupten, dass das nicht so einfach ist, wie es klingt." Sie sah dabei zu, wie er verzweifelt versuchte, sich nach unten zu beugen, um seine Schnürsenkel wieder zuzubinden und daran kläglich scheiterte, weil die Schmerzen einfach zu groß waren.

"Ich brauche Klettverschlüsse", raunte er zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen hervor, die Atemzüge ganz flach, weil anscheinend jeder einzelne von ihnen schon Unbehagen auslöste.

"Selbst für die müsstest du dich bücken."

"Pantoffeln", korrigierte er sich.

Sie hatte Erbarmen und schwang sich von der Liege, um sich nach unten zu beugen und ihm mit den Schnürsenkeln zu helfen. Sie hatte nicht vor, sich für ihn aufzuopfern, solange da noch ein wenig Wut in ihr brodelte und solange er nicht bereit war, die ganze Geschichte mit ihr zu teilen. Aber es hatte auch keinen Sinn, ihn unnötig zu quälen.

"Was wird der Arzt jetzt denken, wenn er gleich wiederkommt?", fragte er amüsiert und sah auf sie hinab, wie sie vor ihm kniete und ganz mit ihm beschäftigt war.

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Dass ich dir die Schuhe zubinde, weil der alte Mann es alleine nicht mehr schafft?"

"Bestimmt", bestätigte er, "bestimmt."

"Du und deine schmutzigen Gedanken, Lightman."

"Nur für dich, Foster, nur für dich."

Es dauerte zum Glück in der Tat nicht mehr lange, bevor der Arzt mit den nötigen Pillen zurückkam und die beiden zurück in die Nacht entließ. Immer noch sichtlich mitgenommen, schlurfte Cal an ihrer Seite hinaus auf den Parkplatz und stieg bedächtig ins Auto, um seinen geschundenen Körper nicht noch mehr zu strapazieren.

Die Fahrt zurück zu seinem Haus verlief ohne jedes Wort und fast glaubte sie, er sei einfach wieder eingeschlafen. Doch ein Blick zu ihm hinüber verriet, dass er hellwach war und gedankenverloren auf seiner Unterlippe kaute, während die Lichter der Nacht an ihm vorbeizogen. Erst als sie den Motor abstellte, durchbrach sie den Vorhang der Stille, den jemand unweigerlich zwischen sie gezogen zu haben schien.

"Ist da noch irgendetwas, das du mir sagen willst?", fragte sie, weil sie das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass da etwas unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen lag und sie beide mit sich in den Abgrund zog. Ganz langsam, ganz allmählich und eigentlich kaum spürbar. Vielleicht ja auch nur eine Einbildung nach einem viel zu langen Tag.

Er lächelte milde und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nacht, Liebes."

"Gute Nacht", wünschte auch sie, als seine Lippen kurz ihre Wange berührten und ein kurzes Brennen darauf hinterließen, das dann von der kalten Luft weggewischt wurde, die ins Auto drang, als er die Tür öffnete.

Der Tag war vielleicht endgültig vorbei, doch ihre Beschäftigung mit ihm noch lange nicht.


	4. Der Wolf

**Der Wolf**

Es war eine Woche vergangen, seitdem sie ihre Welt für einen Tag lang in Frage gestellt hatte.

Eine Woche, in der er auffällig darum bemüht war, alles wie Normalität aussehen zu lassen, und gerade deshalb daran scheiterte. Fast hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er jeden ihrer Schritte verfolgte, hier und da ganz zufällig ihren Weg kreuzte oder sie beiläufig zum Mittagessen einlud, um über belanglose Themen zu sprechen.

Und gleichzeitig schien er vor ihr wegzurennen. War da, aber doch nicht ganz, initiierte Gespräche, aber drückte sich um Antworten, beobachtete sie, aber stritt es ab, wenn sie ihn darauf ansprach.

Sie wusste nicht, ob es seine Art war sicherzustellen, dass sie nach dem kleinen Schock, den er ihr mit seiner Verhaftung versetzt hatte, wieder in Ordnung war, oder ob sich tatsächlich ein Geheimnis hinter all dem verbarg, das sie noch nicht greifen konnte. Sie vermutete letzteres und der bloße Gedanke daran machte ihr Angst.

Ihr Geschäft waren die Lügen anderer Menschen, aber sie wollte nicht, dass Lügen zwischen ihnen beiden dieses Geschäft und darüber hinaus noch viel mehr kaputt machten. Wenn sie sich einer Sache in dieser komplizierten, verrückten und manchmal unfairen Welt absolut sicher war, dann dass sie ihn nie verlieren wollte.

Und ob sie nun wollte oder nicht, sie musste unweigerlich an die Lüge denken, die sie jahrelang zwischen ihnen hatte stehen lassen. Die Lüge, ohne die es sie beide in dieser Form heute vielleicht gar nicht zusammen gegeben hätte. Es brach ihr das Herz, dass sie bei dem Schmierentheater des Pentagon damals so unfreiwillig mitspielen musste und ihm darüber hinaus so lange nichts davon erzählt hatte, nur um ihn und seine Familie zu schützen. Und manchmal tat es das heute noch, wenn er sie intensiv ansah und sie sich fragte, ob es diese Lüge war, die er sah und die er ihr übel nahm, auch wenn es rein rational gesehen vielleicht keinen Grund dazu gab.

Noch immer erstaunte es sie, dass sie all das damals überhaupt für jemanden getan hatte, den sie nicht einmal kannte. Und gleichzeitig erstaunte es sie auch nicht, denn sie hatte diese ganz besondere Verbindung schon gespürt, als er zum ersten Mal in ihr Büro getreten war, ihre Hand geschüttelt und ein Kribbeln darauf hinterlassen hatte, das seine Berührungen heute noch bei ihr auslösten.

Es war nicht greifbar, aber es war da. So wie das, was seit jenem Tag vor einer Woche in der Luft lag.

Die blauen Flecken waren inzwischen verblasst, die Wunden größtenteils verheilt, sein Gang wieder etwas aufrechter, doch das hieß nicht, dass sie vergessen konnte, nur weil die äußerlichen Erinnerungen langsam schwanden. Vermutlich war es jedoch genau das, worauf er hoffte.

Sie parkte ihr Auto in einer Seitenstraße unweit der Lightman Group und versuchte ein weiteres Mal, die Gedanken an Baltimore zu verdrängen. Sie hatte es oft versucht in den letzten Tagen und musste doch das leidliche Fazit ziehen, dass es ihr kaum gelungen war. Mit einer Portion Resignation im Gepäck, die unaufhörlich an ihren ohnehin schon strapazierten Nerven zog, stieg sie aus und machte sich auf den Weg in einen neuen Tag.

Doch weit kam sie nicht, denn schon an der nächsten Straßenecke erregte ein eigenartiges Schauspiel ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Auch Cal war auf seinem Weg ins Büro und wurde just in jenem Moment, als sie um die Ecke bog und einen Blick auf ihn erhaschte, von einem hageren Mann mittleren Alters angesprochen. Selbst von ihrer Position etwa fünfzig Meter entfernt konnte sie erkennen, dass ihm das alles andere als recht war.

Ein paar hektische Handbewegungen des Mannes wurden gefolgt von einem bedrohlich näherkommenden Cal. Sie war zu weit weg vom Geschehen, um zu sehen, was sich auf seinem Gesicht abspielte, doch sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es irgendeine Variation von Wut oder Ärger war. Sein Gegenüber jedoch wich nicht zurück, hob stattdessen selbst drohend die Hand und deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Cals Gesicht—die verblassende Narbe über seiner Augenbraue, die inzwischen nur noch leicht geschwollene Nase.

Ihr Herz pochte auf einmal aufgeregt in ihrer Brust. Sie spürte es nur umso deutlicher, nun da sie unbewusst den Atem anhielt und abwartete, was passieren würde. Verwirrung hatte ihre Gedanken gänzlich eingenommen und schien sie nicht mehr loszulassen.

Auch Cal schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen und verharrte in seiner Position. Sie stellte sich den eisernen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht vor, den sie von ihm in solchen Situationen kannte. Am Ende seiner Überlegungen stand ein weiterer Vorstoß nach vorn, der ihr kurzzeitig die Luft raubte. Seine rechte Hand fand sich ganz plötzlich am Hals des Mannes wieder, der nun unfreiwillig nach hinten stolperte und dabei fast zu stürzen drohte.

Sie wusste nicht, ob es schlau war, zu Cal zu eilen, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern, oder besser in sicherer Entfernung zu bleiben und auf ihn zu vertrauen. Bevor sie zu einer Entscheidung kommen konnte, wurde ihr diese jedoch aus den Händen genommen. Der Unbekannte wand sich aus seinem Griff, streifte Cal unsanft im Vorbeigehen und verließ dann die eigenartige Szene. Gillian sah, wie sich Cal umdrehte und ihm etwas hinterherrief. Dann vergingen lange Sekunden, in denen er dem Kerl einfach nur nachsah.

Sie schaute nach links und rechts und musste zu ihrer Frustration ein paar Autos vorbeilassen, bevor sie die Straße geschwind überqueren konnte. Cal hatte sich inzwischen wieder in Bewegung gesetzt und lief einige Meter vor ihr, als sie den Bürgersteig erreichte. Gekonnt rannte sie in ihren Stöckelschuhen den Gehweg entlang, wich ein paar anderen Passanten aus und holte ihn schließlich ein.

"Hey", sagte sie ein wenig atemlos, als sie neben ihm ankam, und sah, wie sein Gesichtsausdruck von verwirrt zu betont freundlich wechselte. Er war gut darin, aber er war nicht so gut, wie er vielleicht glaubte. Entweder das oder er unterschätzte sie.

"Morgen", entgegnete er mit einer Spur Unsicherheit im Augenwinkel. Er drehte sich kaum merklich um und warf einen Blick zurück, doch sogleich war seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder bei ihr.

Sie deutete mit dem Zeigefinger zurück. "Was war das eben?"

Diesmal wusste er ganz sicher, dass _Nichts_ keine gute Antwort war. Er folgte ihrem immer noch ausgestreckten Zeigefinger mit seinen Augen. "Ich hab ihm den Parkplatz weggeschnappt und dann ist er mir gefolgt und hat sich ein wenig aufgespielt. Nicht der Rede wert", versuchte er sie zu beschwichtigen und hielt ihrem Blick stand.

"Sah aus, als war das nicht euer erstes Aufeinandertreffen", bohrte sie weiter und dachte an seine drohende Hand am Hals des Anderen zurück. Es ging um weit mehr als nur einen läppischen Parkplatz.

"Foster", mahnte er in einem müden Ton. "Wieder am Zusammenbasteln wilder Verschwörungstheorien?"

"Du benimmst dich komisch. Erst das Ding in Baltimore und jetzt das."

"Du siehst Gespenster", hielt er weiter dagegen, als sie zusammen das Gebäude erreichten. "Da ist nichts."

Sie sah ihn lange an, als sie zusammen im Fahrstuhl auf engstem Raum zusammenstanden und er nicht einfach entkommen konnte. Nichts auf seinem Gesicht deutete etwas an, doch als sich die Türen endlich öffneten, fiel ihr Blick unweigerlich auf die Hand, die in seiner Hosentasche angespannt zu einer Faust geformt war.

Sie ließ ihn davonkommen, wie so oft in der letzten Woche, doch diesmal nur, um ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu plotten.

* * *

"Was war in dem Aktenkoffer?", fragte Cal den Verdächtigen gerade, als sie den Raum mit dem gläsernen Würfel in der Mitte betrat und hinter Loker zum Stehen kam. Er wiederholte seine Frage ein weiteres Mal, lauter, intensiver und noch einschüchternder, doch im gleichen Moment bemerkte er auch sie. Sein Blick fiel durch die Scheibe hindurch und blieb für einen Sekundenbruchteil an ihr hängen.

Ein Bedauern lag in seinen Augen.

Sie verschränkte die Arme, während er sich wieder dem Fall zuwandte. "Geld? Geheime Dokumente? Ein paar unanständige Spielzeuge?"

Loker verfolgte gebannt die Aufnahmen der Kameras, während Torres die Stimmaufzeichnung kontrollierte. "Hast du etwas?", wollte er wissen, doch Torres schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

Mit kritischem Blick verfolgte Gillian das Geschehen im Verhörraum und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sie war drauf und dran ihre eigenen Regeln über Bord zu werfen und vielleicht tat sie genau das auch schon, so durchdringend wie sie jede kleine Zuckung von ihm hinter dem Sicherheitsglas studierte. Ihre Zehenspitzen standen definitiv bereits auf der Linie und das schrie nach Gefahr.

Die Welt um sie herum war unterdessen stehengeblieben und fing erst mit einem spürbaren Ruckeln wieder an, sich zu drehen, als er irgendwann den hell erleuchteten Glaskubus verließ und schließlich zu Torres, Loker und ihr in den Beobachtungsraum trat.

"Da ist ein Lügner im Raum", verkündete er nicht ohne Stolz und vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen.

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Gillian sachlich und zog die neugierigen Blicke von Loker und Torres auf sich, die sich wahrscheinlich fragten, was sie hier überhaupt machte.

Cals Augenbrauen zogen sich fragend zusammen. "Du hast es auch gesehen?"

Sie heuchelte ein wenig Überraschung und deutete auf den Mann der kleinlaut hinter dem Glas zurückgeblieben war. "Oh, du meinst ihn? Dann gibt es hier wohl schon zwei Lügner im Raum."

Eine Welle der Verwirrung wusch ungehalten über sein Gesicht. "Was willst du sagen?", fragte er mit einem kantigen Unterton, der unweigerlich in ihren Ohren hängenblieb und sie an einige ihrer furchtbarsten Gespräche erinnerte.

"Gehen Sie zurück zu der Stelle, an der es um den Inhalt des Koffers geht", bat sie Loker, der konfus zurückstarrte, ihrem entschlossenen Blick aber nicht lange standhalten konnte und schließlich tat, was sie sagte. Er drückte ein paar Tasten und die Videoaufzeichnungen spulten zurück zu jenem Punkt, an dem sie das Zimmer betreten hatte.

"Da", sagte sie und hielt das Band selbst an, als Cals Gesicht in Großaufnahme über die Bildschirme flackerte—die Augen besorgt, die Lippen entschuldigend. "Willst du mir sagen, was das ist?"

Seine Augen verdunkelten sich so sehr, dass ein plötzlicher Anflug von Reue ihren angespannten Körper durchfuhr und die Temperatur im Raum sogleich ein paar Grad zu sinken schien. Doch sie konnte jetzt nicht einfach zurückweichen. Nicht diesmal.

"Was ist in Baltimore passiert?", fragte sie fast flehend, doch sie hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit schon verloren. Sein Blick streifte kurz die perplexen Mienen von Loker und Torres, bevor er sich ohne jede weitere Beachtung ihrer selbst und ihrer Fragen umdrehte und davonstahl. "Lass es einfach, Foster", raunte er dabei und ließ die Tür hinter sich lautstark ins Schloss fallen.

Er war rasend vor Wut, das konnte sie sehen, doch das musste sie nun in Kauf nehmen.


	5. Der Löwe

**Der Löwe**

Wäre dies kein Fall gewesen, der ob seiner Wichtigkeit und Brisanz sie beide erfordert hätte, wäre sie nicht in sein Auto gestiegen. Nicht nach diesem Morgen und nicht nach der harschen Konfrontation ohne viele Worte, die sie sich vor den Augen von Torres und Loker geliefert hatten.

Sie musste ihn nicht gut kennen, nicht einmal die unmissverständlichen Züge auf seinem Gesicht studieren, um zu wissen, dass er unendlich sauer war und keinen Hehl daraus machen würde, was in ihm vorging. Es gab keine einfachen, beschwichtigenden Worte dafür, doch selbst wenn es diese gegeben hätte, war sie nicht bereit, sie auszusprechen. Ihre eigene Wut war so real wie seine.

Seine Hände umklammerten das Lenkrad so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß unter der Haut hervortraten. Einen Moment lang betrachtete sie die kleinen Sommersprossen auf seinen Fingern, dachte an bessere Tage zurück und fragte sich dabei, wann er explodieren würde. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, aber selbst die war mit ihm nur schwer zu kalkulieren.

Fast wünschte sie sich, es würde lieber früher als später passieren, damit sie es hinter sich bringen und weitermachen konnten. Das war es, was sie so oft taten: weitermachen.

Sie räusperte sich leise und sah zum Beifahrerfenster hinaus. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, doch es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis die Worte tatsächlich auch ihre Zunge verließen. "Es bleibt dabei?", wollte sie wissen und versuchte möglichst viel Stärke in ihre Stimme zu legen, um ihn keinesfalls spüren zu lassen, dass er sie vielleicht eingeschüchtert haben könnte mit seinem beharrlichen Schweigen und der Härte in seinem Blick. "Du leitest die Befragung, ich halte mich im Hintergrund?"

Er bog um eine Kurve und nach ein paar verstrichenen Augenblicken fragte sie sich, ob er sie überhaupt gehört hatte. Sie bezweifelte sogar kurz, dass die Worte je ihre trockene Kehle verlassen hatten.

"Cal?", hakte sie nach und wandte ihren Blick zu ihm.

"Ja", antwortete er kurz angebunden und schaffte es, keinerlei Emotionen in seine Stimme zu legen. Es war beeindruckend und faszinierend, und andererseits auch unglaublich frustrierend.

Sie seufzte und ließ ihren Kopf gegen die Stütze hinter sich fallen. "Okay", bestätigte sie, ohne sein Talent für totale Indifferenz zu besitzen, und entschied sich, das Thema zu wechseln. Offenbar hatte er nicht vor, hier und jetzt zu explodieren. Noch nicht.

"Was macht deine Rippe?", fragte sie und wusste, dass ihm ihre Besorgnis nicht recht sein würde, weil es sie beide an das erinnerte, was in Baltimore passiert oder auch nicht passiert war. Es war keine Frage danach, wie es ihm wirklich ging, sondern ein weiterer Seitenhieb. Was er konnte, konnte sie schon lange.

"Ist fein", sagte er in einem widerlich süßlichen Tonfall, der die beiden Worte überzog.

Sie öffnete wieder den Mund, atmete ein und wollte etwas erwidern, doch diesmal unterbrach er sie, bevor es dazu kommen konnte.

"Foster, lass es endlich", stellte er ein letztes Mal unmissverständlich klar und starrte eisern geradeaus.

Es war nie ein gutes Zeichen, wenn er ihren Namen so benutzte.

Resignierend ließ sie die Luft aus ihren Lungen und hatte eigentlich keine Lust, sich überhaupt mit ihm zu streiten. "Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, das ist alles", gab sie zu und schüttelte sachte mit dem Kopf.

"Brauchst du nicht. Alles ist gut", beschwichtigte er und sie glaubte von der Seite erkennen zu können, dass sich seine Augen wieder ein wenig aufhellten. Schon immer hatte sie eine eigenartige Faszination ergriffen, wenn sie seine Augen beobachtete.

Wie kaum sonst jemand, den sie kannte, war er in der Lage, seine Emotionen in der Farbe seiner Iris widerspiegeln zu lassen. Mal war es der blaue Ring ganz außen, der leuchtete, wenn er grinste, mal schienen seine Augen grün und tief, wenn er grübelte, mal dominierten die braunen Flecken rund um seine Pupillen, wenn er wütend war. Sie fragte sich, ob er es selbst realisierte, doch sie bezweifelte es.

"Warum erzählst du mir nicht, was los ist?"

Er lachte kurz und falsch und trat an der nächsten Ampel schärfer auf die Bremse, als es nötig gewesen wäre. "Weil ich dir alles gesagt habe. Es ist nichts los, okay?"

"Ich glaube dir kein Wort", hielt sie dagegen und spitzte missmutig die Lippen.

"Glaub, was du willst", entgegnete er harsch.

Es gab einen kleinen Punkt direkt unter ihrem Brustbein, der ein paar Mal dumpf schmerzte, während seine Worte durch ihren Gehörgang krochen und der raue Tonfall nie wieder zu verblassen drohte. Es war bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass dieser Punkt im Zusammenhang mit ihm unangenehm wehtat, doch gerade war es unerträglicher als bei vielen anderen Gelegenheiten, an die sie sich erinnern konnte.

Sie zog es vor, für den Rest der Fahrt zu schweigen und er stimmte willig in die Stille ein, die die Luft im Inneren des Autos belastete. Erst als sie auf einem Parkplatz zum Stehen kamen und sie die Tür aufreißen konnte, fühlte es sich so an, als könne sie wieder normal atmen.

Sie wartete nicht auf ihn, als sie loslief, um das Gebäude zu betreten und er hatte es wiederum nicht eilig, ihr nachzulaufen. So liefen sie mit genügend Abstand hintereinander her, um gar vermuten zu lassen, dass sie nicht einmal zusammengehörten.

Im Inneren des imposanten Hauses mit der schneeweißen Fassade erwartete sie eine Sicherheitskontrolle, die sie wortlos passierten. Sie versuchte ihn zu beobachten, während er sein Jackett auszog und die Hosentaschen leerte, doch es war fast so, als drehte er sein Gesicht ganz bewusst von ihr weg. Wann immer sie einen kurzen Blick darauf erhaschen konnte, musste sie feststellen, dass sein Ausdruck wieder zu der Härte von vorhin zurückgefunden hatte, die Augen dunkel und bedrohlich.

Ein großgewachsener Mann erwartete sie bereits hinter der Schleuse und begleitete sie durch die Eingangshalle in den Fahrstuhl. Auf dem Weg nach oben kramte sie aus ihrer Tasche eine Akte hervor und reichte sie Cal. Ein leises _Danke_ verließ seine Lippen.

"Ich muss Sie bitten, hier zu warten, bis Mr. Petersen verfügbar ist", sagte der Mann und deutete in einen Raum hinein, den erst Gillian und dann auch Cal widerwillig betrat.

"Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit", murmelte er dabei und angelte sich sogleich ein paar Salzstangen, die neben Getränken auf einem langen Konferenztisch drapiert waren.

Als der Mitarbeiter sie allein ließ, schloss er auch die Tür hinter sich. Sie konnte sich in diesem Moment kaum etwas weniger Verlockendes vorstellen, als mit ihm zusammen in einem Raum allein zu sein, aber es nützte nichts.

Er ließ sich in einen der Stühle fallen, als gehöre all das hier wie selbstverständlich ihm, und musste dabei wohl feststellen, dass seine Rippe von _fein_ noch ziemlich weit entfernt war. Das zumindest sagte der schmerzverzerrte Ausdruck, der kurz über sein Gesicht huschte. Ein paar mehr Salzstangen wanderten in seinen Mund, während er den Raum studierte und sie dabei gepflegt ignorierte.

"Wenn es etwas Persönliches ist, dann sag es einfach und ich halte mich da raus", sagte sie nach ein paar Minuten der angestrengten Stille.

"Es ist etwas Persönliches", antwortete er ohne jedes Zögern und sah sie missbilligend an. "Wirst du dich jetzt da raushalten?"

Sie suchte nach ein wenig Halt in seinen Augen und dachte einen Moment lang an die Linie, die sie in der Vergangenheit so vehement forciert hatte. "Ja."

"Sicher nicht", entgegnete er mit ein wenig Spott.

"Ja, warum nicht?", hielt sie dagegen.

"Weil du es nicht gehen lassen wirst. Wir sind nicht so verschieden, wie du vielleicht denkst, wenn es darum geht." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und ging auf sie zu, bis er direkt vor ihr zum Stehen kam und sie mit seiner einnehmenden Präsenz ein Stück zurückdrängte. Sie hasste es, wenn er das machte und sich seiner Wirkung dabei übermäßig sicher war.

Sie hob gerade ihre Hand, um ihn zu stoppen, als sich die Tür wieder öffnete und der Mann von gerade eben ins Zimmer blickte. Ein wenig Verwirrung umspielte seine Augen.

"Können wir hier vielleicht einen kleinen, privaten Moment haben?", fragte Cal hörbar genervt und sah den Mann eindringlich an, der sich dann mit einem einfachen Kopfnicken wieder zurückzog und die Tür schloss.

Sie sah ihn ungläubig an. "Das ist nicht sehr professionell, Cal. Der Fall hier ist wichtig für die Firma."

"Nicht professionell?", wiederholte er scharf. "Ich sage dir, was ich nicht sehr professionell finde, Gillian."

Sie war es gewohnt, wenn er ihren Nachnamen so benutze—mit dieser gewissen Geringschätzigkeit, die nach Lightman, aber nicht dem Mann, der auch ihr Freund war, klang—aber mit ihrem Vornamen machte es das Ganze noch viel persönlicher.

"Was immer es ist", sprach sie leise aber bestimmt zwischen nur leicht geöffneten Lippen hindurch, "es sollte warten, bis wir das hier erledigt haben. Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, Cal."

Seine Augen blickten kalt zurück und ignorierten ihre Worte. "Wenn du mich noch einmal vor meinen Mitarbeitern so bloßstellst wie heute Morgen vor Torres und Loker, lasse ich dein Büro schneller räumen, als du zuschauen kannst. Verstanden?"

Der Schlag saß tiefer als es jede Regel erlauben würde.

Es gab keine Worte, die sie darauf noch erwidern wollte oder konnte. Die Luft zum Atmen dazu hatte sie ohnehin nicht mehr. Sie spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, doch sie kämpfte und hielt sie eisern zurück. Diese Genugtuung würde sie ihm nicht geben.


	6. Das Lamm

**Das Lamm**

Sie blieb, weil ihr eigener Anspruch an Professionalität es von ihr verlangte. Sie blieb und spielte die ihr zugedachte Rolle in dem Verhör des Verdächtigen, doch ihre Gedanken waren nicht bei der Sache. Vielleicht nicht einmal in dem Raum, den er mit der Arroganz dominierte, die ihr gerade den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hatte.

Sie sah hinaus auf die Bäume, die zu blühen begannen, auf die ersten satten Sonnenstrahlen, die sich in den Ästen fingen, auf die wenigen Wolken, die gemächlich vorbeizogen—und sie fühlte sich leer. Das Gefühl verfolgte sie schon länger, aber jetzt war es endgültig angekommen und hatte sie eingehüllt. Nicht wie eine behagliche Decke, die sie vielleicht gebraucht hätte, sondern eher wie ein einnehmendes Nebelfeld, das sich nicht vertreiben ließ. Kein Entkommen.

Alles war so leer, dass sie sich sicher war, keine ihrer Emotionen würde nach außen dringen und sich an der Oberfläche zeigen. Keiner hier im Raum würde wissen, dass etwas passiert war. Niemand außer ihm. Niemand außer dem, den es gerade nicht interessierte.

Nach dem letzten offiziellen Händedruck war sie verschwunden. Sie nahm die Treppe statt dem Aufzug, vertraute ihren Füßen statt seinem Auto und er kam nicht hinterher. Wahrscheinlich wollte er es auch gar nicht.

Sie schaffte zwei Häuserblocks, bevor die Tränen sie übermannten.

Mit zittrigen Fingern versuchte sie, ihnen Einhalt zu gebieten, doch wann immer sie an die Szene von vorhin, seinen ruppigen Ton, die harschen Worte zurückdachte, wurde es nur noch schlimmer. Heiß und unermüdlich liefen die Tränen über ihre Wangen, während ein paar unregelmäßige Schluchzer ihr immer wieder die Luft zum Atmen nahmen.

Sie suchte sich eine kleine Gasse, die vom Bürgersteig abging, und fand ein wenig Schutz von den neugierigen Blicken der Menschen, an denen sie vorbeilief. Ein Passant kam trotzdem auf sie zu und fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Sie wollte _nein_ sagen und schaffte es doch nur zu nicken und gezwungen zu lächeln. Eigentlich hätte sie diese Form der Fürsorglichkeit eines Wildfremden rühren müssen, aber im Moment wollte sie einfach nur allein sein.

Nach ein paar Minuten ebbten zumindest die Schluchzer etwas ab und zurück blieb der schale Geschmack von Trauer und Wut in ihrem Hals. Die Tränen kamen nur noch vereinzelt und sie versuchte verzweifelt, nicht an ihn zu denken, um es dabei zu belassen. Ihre Augen fühlten sich rau und müde an, doch sie konnte sich nicht ewig hier vor der Welt verstecken.

Als sie wieder hinaus ins Sonnenlicht trat, erinnerte sie sich daran zurück, dass der Frühling im Anmarsch war.

Sie lief ein paar Blocks ohne jedes Ziel. Das Laufen tat gut, um zu vergessen, doch eigentlich war Weglaufen nicht ihre Art. Sie hatte es ein paar Mal in ihrem Leben versucht und meistens hatte es die Dinge nur noch schlimmer gemacht.

An einer Kreuzung blieb der Absatz ihres rechten Schuhs in den kleinen Öffnungen eines Kanalisationsdeckels hängen. Sie knickte um und schaffte es nur mit Mühe, sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

"Verdammter Mist", raunte sie, als sie, durch die Schmerzen in ihrem Knöchel aufgeschreckt, wieder zu Sinnen kam und den Schuh studierte, dessen Absatz abgebrochen war. "Mist!", wiederholte sie etwas lauter und schloss kurz die Augen, um die Schmerzen zu verdauen. Ein paar vorsichtige Bewegungen machten es besser, aber die Frustration potenzierte sich nur noch.

Sie trat ein paar Mal vorsichtig mit dem rechten Fuß auf und ließ den abgebrochenen Absatz dann zurück, um in dem kleinen Park auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen und ihren Knöchel zu entlasten. Sie fand eine Parkbank und als sie sich niederließ, waren sie wieder da: unerbittliche Tränen.

Sie waren nur noch lautlos, fast automatisch. Doch anstatt überwältigender Gefühle kehrte nun die Leere zurück.

Gillian konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie dasaß, bevor ihr Handy kurz vibrierte und sie damit aus den umherirrenden Gedanken riss. Die Nachricht war von ihm und obwohl sie kurz überlegte, sie einfach ungelesen zu ignorieren, war ihre Neugier dann doch größer. Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus, bevor sie auf die Taste zum Öffnen drückte.

_'Ich bin ein Idiot. Sorry. Können wir irgendwo darüber reden?'_

Ein Kopfschütteln musste als Antwort reichen. Sie umklammerte das Telefon und versuchte die Tränen herunterzuschlucken.

Einerseits war sie enttäuscht, dass er nicht einmal den Mut gefunden hatte anzurufen und ihr die Worte persönlich zu übermitteln. Andererseits wusste sie aber auch, dass sie seinen Anruf nicht angenommen hätte.

Erst nach ein paar Sekunden bemerkte sie, dass jemand vor ihr stehengeblieben war und sie und den ramponierten Schuh, den sie frustriert ein wenig von sich weggeschleudert hatte, musterte. Mit ein wenig Überraschung sah sie auf.

"Ich weiß, dass Frauen ihre Schuhe lieben", sinnierte der hochgewachsene Jogger, "aber deshalb gleich so viele Tränen?"

Sie konnte sich ein Lachen, das nur gurgelnd aus ihrer zugeschnürten Kehle kam, nicht verkneifen. "Der Schuh war nur die buchstäbliche Kirsche auf dem missratenen Kuchen", gab sie zu und betrachtete das traurige Bild des gebrochenen Schuhs, das sich ihr und ihm bot.

"Ich hasse Cocktailkirschen", erwiderte er und lächelte. "Was dagegen, wenn ich mich setze? Ich könnte eine Pause gebrauchen."

"Nein", sagte sie und rückte ein Stück zur Seite, obwohl neben ihr bereits genug Platz war.

"Ich will wirklich nicht unhöflich sein oder stören. Vielleicht wollen Sie ja lieber allein sein."

"Ist schon okay." Sie sah von ihm weg und wischte sich verlegen die Tränen von den Wangen, während er sich setzte.

"Brauchen Sie irgendwie Hilfe?", fragte der Unbekannte und vermied es rücksichtsvoll, sie dabei direkt anzusehen.

Sie schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

Er beugte sich nach unten, um seine Schnürsenkel etwas fester zuzubinden und betrachtete dabei weiter ihren verlorenen Schuh mitten auf dem Weg. "An so einem Desaster kann nur ein Mann schuld sein, oder?"

Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte kurz über ihr Gesicht. Das Handy in ihren Händen begann wieder zu vibrieren, doch diesmal hielt es länger an. Auf dem Display tauchte erneut sein Name auf.

Der Mann neben ihr sah einen Moment lang auf das Telefon. "Ist er das?"

Sie nickte bestätigend.

"Sie wollen nicht rangehen?"

"Er verdient es, ein wenig zu leiden."

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Ich bin Duncan", sagte er, während das Telefon immer noch lautlos klingelte, "Duncan Gray."

"Gillian Foster."

"Nett Sie zu treffen, auch wenn die Umstände irgendwie, sagen wir mal, _schöner_ hätten sein können." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die kurzen, aschblonden Haare—Gillian glaubte ein wenig Unsicherheit in der Geste zu sehen—und lächelte ein weiteres Mal.

"Man kann nicht alles haben, schätze ich."

"In der Tat."

Ihr Telefon vibrierte wieder kurz und gab so das Zeichen, dass eine weitere Nachricht in ihrem Posteingang auf sie wartete. Sie spielte einen Moment lang mit dem Gedanken, sie diesmal tatsächlich nicht zu öffnen, doch nun siegte nicht nur ihre Neugier, sondern auch seine.

"Öffnen Sie sie schon", ermutigte er sie mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Sie tat es. _'Soll ich dich irgendwo abholen? Hoffe, du bist okay.'_

Duncan sah sie erwartungsfroh an. "Und?"

"Die passenden Worte zur rechten Zeit sind irgendwie nicht seine Stärke", erklärte sie und musste ein wenig lachen.

Er stimmte in ihr verhaltenes Lachen ein und lehnte sich dann zurück. Es kam ihr wie Minuten vor, in denen er nichts sagte und einfach nur das Treiben im Park beobachtete. Eine einzelne Träne kämpfte sich wieder durch den Schleier ihrer rotgeränderten Augen und trat ihren Weg nach unten an. Gillian wischte sie erneut weg, doch sie wusste auch, dass es nicht die letzte sein würde.

"Ich schätze, er bedeutet Ihnen viel", sprach Duncan nach einer Weile.

"Das tut er", antwortete sie leise. "Umso mehr tut es weh."

"Verstehe", murmelte er und sie wusste, dass er die Komplexität ihrer Gefühle gar nicht verstehen konnte, es wahrscheinlich nie verstehen würde. Schon gar nicht, solange sie jene Gefühle selbst nicht einmal in ihrer Gänze erfassen konnte. Trotzdem beließ sie es dabei und nickte gedankenverloren.

"Am Ausgang zur 11. Straße ist ein Taxistand, falls Sie eines brauchen."

"Oh, danke."

Er sah auf die Uhr und lockerte dabei ein wenig seine Beine. "Ich fürchte, ich muss los. Ein paar böse Jungs warten auf mich. Hoffentlich nicht Ihrer."

Sie sah interessiert zu ihm hinüber. "Was machen Sie?"

"Staatsanwalt am Supreme Court."

Sie lächelte. "Macht irgendjemand in dieser Stadt auch etwas Normales?"

"Hey, das ist ein ehrenwerter Beruf. Meistens zumindest. Was haben Sie zu bieten?"

"Ist nicht so einfach zu erklären", erwiderte sie mehr oder minder geheimnisvoll.

"Also auch nichts Normales", schlussfolgerte er grinsend und deutete auf ihre Tasche. "Sie haben da nicht zufällig einen Stift und etwas Papier drin?"

Sie holte einen Kugelschreiber und die Rechnung eines Mittagsessens mit Cal aus den Tiefen ihrer Tasche und reichte ihm die Sachen. Mit Bedacht schrieb er ein paar Zahlen auf den kleinen Zettel und reichte ihr das Ergebnis.

"Der beste Schuster, den ich kenne", erklärte er und da war wieder dieses Augenzwinkern, das vorhin schon einen eigenartig bleibenden Eindruck bei ihr hinterlassen hatte.

"Ich denke, diese Schuhe wandern in den Mülleimer."

"Umso besser. Dann muss ich nicht so tun, als hätte ich das Talent Schuhe zu reparieren, falls Sie mich anrufen sollten." Er stand auf und dehnte seine Oberschenkelmuskeln, indem er die Beine nach hinten zu sich heranzog.

"Sie geben Ihre Nummer einer verheulten Frau, deren Make-up überall verteilt ist, nur nicht da, wo es hingehört?"

"Ich sehe es positiv: Sie können nur noch schöner werden. Ich meine, falls wir uns je treffen und Sie vorher niemand traurig gemacht hat."

Verlegenheit stieg in ihr auf, manifestierte sich in dem kleinen Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und dem ungläubigen Kopfschütteln, das es begleitete.

Er sah es, das wusste sie, doch er kommentierte es nicht weiter. "Bis irgendwann", sagte er nur und setzte sich schließlich in Bewegung.

_Irgendwann_, dachte sie, als sich seine Spur in der Ferne verlor. Irgendwann würde alles vielleicht wieder besser werden.


	7. Der Storch

**Der Storch**

Nachdem Cal am Morgen kurz sichergestellt hatte, dass sie wohlbehalten in ihrem Büro saß, hieß seine Taktik für den Rest des Tages _Vermeidung_. Er hatte sich in seinem Büro verschanzt, war weder zur Aufarbeitung des Goodman-Falles gekommen, noch hatte er sich um die Handwerker gekümmert, die auf seine Bitte hin diverse Sicherheitsanlagen überprüfen sollten.

Also nahm sie sich pflichtbewusst seiner Hinterlassenschaften an, führte durch Meetings, verteilte Aufgaben, durchforstete Akten und stellte nebenbei noch sicher, dass kein Handwerker von irgendeiner Leiter fiel und mit einem Sturz die Finanzen der Firma endgültig ruinierte.

Erst am Abend hatte sie Zeit, um sich zu fragen, was genau er eigentlich ohne sie tun würde. Die Firma zu Grunde richten wahrscheinlich.

Sie hatte keine einzige Träne heute geweint, doch sie hatte die Gedanken an gestern auch nicht mehr zugelassen. Der bittere Nachgeschmack hielt sich jedoch auf ihrer Zunge und in ihrem Herzen.

Schon am zögerlichen Klopfen an ihrer Bürotür wenig später erkannte sie, dass er es war, und dass er gekommen war, um sich kleinlaut zu entschuldigen. Die gedrückte Haltung, die er einnahm, als er das Zimmer betrat, unterstrich jene Vermutung nur noch.

Er schielte kurz hinüber zu ihrem Sofa, entschied sich dann aber dafür stehenzubleiben und die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen zu vergraben. Es war keine Geste der üblichen Dominanz.

Sie widmete ihm nur einen Sekundenbruchteil an Aufmerksamkeit, bevor ihr Blick wieder nach unten auf die Zahlen fiel, aus denen wohl buchhalterische Alpträume gemacht sind. "Soll ich aufstehen, damit du meinen Stuhl aus dem Zimmer rollen kannst?", fragte sie ganz nebenbei.

Er wirkte leicht amüsiert und niedergeschlagen zugleich. "Wenn draußen ein deutlich komfortablerer und angemessener Chefsessel auf dich warten würde, dann würde ich dich darum bitten."

"Und was wartet stattdessen draußen? Das Räumkommando?"

Er sah bedröppelt zu Boden. "Der Rest meines schlechten Gewissens."

"Und der hat nicht mehr hier in den Raum gepasst?"

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und setzte den herzzerreißendsten Hundeblick auf, den er wohl aufbringen konnte, doch es ließ sie nur unbeeindruckt zurück.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid", sagte er leise aber bestimmt und sie hatte in dem Moment keinen Zweifel an der Ehrlichkeit seiner Worte. Jede Silbe schrie nach der Wahrheit, doch es machte die Situation nicht besser, den gestrigen Tag nicht ungeschehen.

Sie sah zu ihm auf und hielt seinem Blick zum ersten Mal stand, seitdem er den Raum betreten hatte. "Weißt du, ich glaube dir das, aber das täuscht nicht darüber hinweg, dass du das gestern gesagt hast."

"Ich hab's nicht so gemeint, wie es vielleicht rauskam. Ich war wütend. Nicht nur wegen dir und der Sache mit Torres und Loker."

"Da du mir nicht sagst, was sonst vor sich geht, kann ich dir dabei nicht helfen", erwiderte sie und fand ihren Tonfall außergewöhnlich kalt und distanziert. Es erschreckte sie selbst ein wenig und ein weiterer Blick zu ihm verriet, dass er womöglich das gleiche dachte.

"Hey", begann er sanft und kam ein paar vorsichtige Schritte auf ihren Schreibtisch zu, "ich weiß, dass du verletzt bist und du hast jedes Recht dazu, es zu sein. Aber ich wollte das nicht."

Seine Augen sahen sie so intensiv an, dass sie sich fragte, ob er sehen konnte, dass sie den Großteil des gestrigen Nachmittags und Abends mit Weinen verbracht hat. Es war ihr unangenehm, doch im Prinzip wollte sie auch, dass er es schmerzlich realisierte.

"Warum kommst du erst jetzt damit?", fragte sie und sah fast unbewusst auf ihre Uhr, um zu verdeutlichen, was sie meinte.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weil ich ein Feigling bin?", offerierte er ohne Umschweife.

Sie nickte verstehend und bestätigend zugleich. Ihre Hände durchsuchten währenddessen einen Stapel Akten in ihrer Ablage und fanden schließlich den gewünschten Zettel, den sie ihm entgegenhielt. "Die Alarmanlage ist in Ordnung, aber an der Eingangstür gab es wohl kleinere Abnutzungsspuren. Sie konnten nicht sagen, ob vielleicht jemand versucht hat, hier reinzukommen, aber sie haben vorsichtshalber ein paar Teile ausgetauscht."

Er lächelte zaghaft und nahm die Rechnung entgegen. "Danke, dass du dich darum gekümmert hast."

"Sah nicht so aus, als hätte ich eine andere Wahl gehabt."

"Ich brauchte ein wenig Ruhe", gab er zu und schwang dabei sachte von rechts nach links und wieder zurück, eine Hand immer noch tief in der Hosentasche vergraben.

Sie sah ihn ungläubig an und fragte sich, wer hier eigentlich vor wem Ruhe brauchte.

"Ich habe versucht, die Grundzüge einer Vorlesungsreihe auf Papier zu bannen. Die Georgetown University hat mich gefragt, ob ich ein paar Vorträge und Praxisseminare halten will. Sollte ein wenig gutes Geld dabei herumkommen."

An seinem Gesicht konnte sie erkennen, dass er auf ihre—wenn vielleicht auch nur zaghafte—Anerkennung wartete, doch sie konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. "Die Anfrage liegt seit Monaten auf deinem Tisch, Cal."

"Ich weiß."

"Und gerade heute ist sie plötzlich interessant geworden?"

Er deutete ein Kopfschütteln an. "Ich würde dir diesen besorgten Blick auf unsere Finanzen gerne ersparen", erklärte er und zeigte auf die Kontoauszüge, die vor ihr lagen wie ein unbezwingbarer Berg.

"Also lieber anständige Vorlesungen statt krummen Sachen in Baltimore?"

"Gill", seufzte er und setzte sich endlich auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch. Es machte ihr unmissverständlich klar, dass er sich nicht einfach wieder vor ihr verstecken würde, doch das Möbelstück zwischen ihnen fungierte als angemessener Abstandshalter. Sie verstand, dass er ihr den nötigen Raum geben wollte.

Sie senkte ihren Blick und spürte, wie sich die Tränen wieder den Weg in ihre Augen bahnten. Nur ein paar tiefe Atemzüge halfen, um sie nicht weiter kommen zu lassen. "Tut mir leid", ruderte sie zurück und strich sich kurz über das angestrengte Gesicht. "Du hast recht. Ich bin verletzt und im Moment fällt es mir schwer, das einfach hinter mir zu lassen."

Er nickte und schlug versichernd die Wimpern nach unten. "Ist okay, Liebes."

"Du weißt, dass da immer ein wenig Wahrheit ist in den impulsiven Sachen, die wir sagen", versuchte sie ihre Befürchtung in Worte zu fassen, doch er unterbrach jeden weiteren Gedanken mit einem Kopfschütteln.

"Die einzige Wahrheit, die du in der Aussage von gestern finden wirst, ist die Tatsache, dass ich ein größenwahnsinniger Narzisst bin."

Sie musste ein wenig durch den Schleier ihrer drohenden Tränen schmunzeln und sah gleichzeitig sein Grinsen, das aber schnell wieder einem ernsteren Ausdruck Platz machte.

"Du weißt, dass ich hier keinen Tag ohne dich überleben würde. All das hier", er deutete mit den Händen um sich herum, "gäbe es ohne dich gar nicht. Du bist immer für mich da und ich weiß das zu schätzen. Wirklich."

Sie spürte eine Welle der Erleichterung und eigenartigen Zuneigung für ihn durch ihren Körper rollen, die nur noch intensiver wurde, als er sich etwas nach vorne beugte und seine Finger sich warm und ehrlich auf ihren Unterarm legten.

Es gab keinen Zweifel an seinen Worten, aber im Moment hatte sie Zweifel an so vielen anderen Dingen. Cal war nur eines dieser Puzzleteile, die sie versuchte, wieder zu einem harmonischen Bild zusammenzusetzen. Ein harmonisches Abbild ihres Lebens, das es so im Moment nicht gab.

"Wollen wir irgendwo was essen gehen?", fragte er, als er seine Hand zurückzog und hinaus deutete auf die Nacht, die über Washington hereingebrochen war.

Einen Moment lang zögerte sie, doch es hatte keinen Sinn, weil er es ohnehin herausfinden würde. "Ich bin schon verabredet."

"Oh", entfuhr es ihm und er wich mit seinem Oberkörper reflexartig nach hinten. "Netter Typ?", fragte er, als er sich wieder gefangen zu haben schien.

"Weiß ich noch nicht", gab sie offen zu.

"Nun, das hoffe ich. Für dich—_und für ihn_."

Sie verstand, was er sagen wollte, doch sie hoffte, dass er sich diesmal da raushalten und ihr ein wenig ihrer ganz eigenen Freiheit geben würde. Allerdings wusste sie im Prinzip schon, dass ihre Hoffnungen der Realität diametral entgegenstanden. Er würde sie nie einfach so einem anderen überlassen und so sehr es sie auf gewisse Art und Weise schmeichelte und ihr Halt gab, so sehr ärgerte es sie auch.

Er und diese Firma konnten nicht alles in ihrem Leben sein.

In diesem Moment fing ihr Handy an zu vibrieren und sie ahnte, dass er es war. Sie sah kurz zu Cal, der ihr mit großen Augen entgegenblickte.

"Ich muss da kurz rangehen", sagte sie und deutete auf das Telefon.

"Ja", bestätigte er und sie wusste genau, dass er ihren dezenten Hinweis verstanden hatte, nun aber aus Prinzip nicht ihr Büro verließ, um den ersten Schritt seiner Einmischung bereits hier und jetzt zu nehmen.

Sie ignorierte ihn und nahm den Anruf trotzdem entgegen. "Hey", begrüßte sie Duncan und vermied es, Cal dabei anzusehen.

"Hey", begrüßte auch er sie am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Ich stehe in eurem Eingangsbereich. Warum hast du nicht gleich gesagt, dass du für die Lightman Group arbeitest?"

"Du bist schon da?", fragte sie überrascht.

"Ja. Bist du fertig oder soll ich draußen warten?"

"Nein, ich komme gleich. Bleib, wo du bist", forderte sie ihn sanft auf und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

"Okay, dann bis gleich."

Sie legte auf und suchte wenig später schon nach ihrer Tasche, um sich auf den Weg zu machen. Cal schaute ihr nur unbeteiligt dabei zu und verfolgte ihre Bewegungen mit seinen Augen, während der Rest seines Körpers starr in seiner Position verharrte, was für ihn zugegebenermaßen äußerst ungewöhnlich war.

"Dann bis morgen", sagte sie, als sie ihre Sachen zusammengesammelt hatte.

"Viel Spaß", antwortete er und quälte sich ein Lächeln über die Lippen, das viel unechter nicht hätte sein können, auch wenn es ebenso sagte, dass er immer nur das Beste für sie wollte.

"Danke", gab sie zurück und umrundete den Schreibtisch, doch seine Hand an ihrem Arm hielt sie auf ihrem Weg zur Tür vorerst zurück.

Seine Augen hatten wieder dieses Entschuldigende angenommen, dem sie nur schwer entkommen konnte. "Alles in Ordnung zwischen uns?", fragte er mit einem Hauch von Unsicherheit in der Stimme.

Die Augenblicke der Stille kamen ihr wie eine verdammte Ewigkeit vor. "Ich weiß es nicht, Cal", gestand sie irgendwann ehrlich.

Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, nickte und ließ sie gehen. Vielleicht wortwörtlich.

Als Duncan sie nur wenige Sekunden später mit einem vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Wange begrüßte, wusste sie, dass Cal irgendwo in der Ferne stand und sie beide beobachtete. Sie spürte es, spürte ihn. Es war der Moment, in dem sie glaubte, dass er sie wohl nie wirklich gehen lassen würde.


	8. Der Fuchs

**Der Fuchs**

Sie bemerkte, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr bei dem Fall war, als sich seine Augen von der Akte lösten, die sie ihm über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt präsentierte, und stattdessen zu ihr hinauf wanderten. Sein Blick streifte dabei nicht ganz unauffällig ihr—von seiner Position aus gut einsehbares—Dekolleté und blieb dann an ihren Lippen hängen, die nicht müde wurden, den Fall in seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen.

"Hörst du noch zu?", fragte sie irgendwann und erwiderte seinen Blick mit strengen Augen.

"Ehrlich gesagt nicht", bestätigte er ihre Vermutung unverhohlen und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, bis ihr klar wurde, dass er sich heute wohl auch nicht mehr dafür begeistern können würde.

"Großartig", seufzte sie und ließ ihren Kopf etwas nach unten fallen. Die letzten Tage mit ihm waren frustrierend und im Moment war sie es einfach nur leid. Er war nicht unfreundlich—jedenfalls nicht so wie an jenem Nachmittag—aber er war distanziert und wirkte nie ganz bei der Sache.

Sie konnte sich denken, an was es lag und er brauchte nur Sekunden, um ihren Verdacht zu bestätigen.

"Du trägst pink", stellte er nüchtern fest und trotzdem war jedes Wort hörbar mit einem Hintergedanken behaftet.

"Und?", fragte sie nur.

"Das heißt also, er ist ein netter Typ?", schlussfolgerte er selbstgefällig und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.

Sie verdrehte kurz die Augen und richtete sich auf, um ihm jeden weiteren Einblick in ihr Dekolleté und ihr Herz zu verwehren. "Ich werde das nicht mit dir diskutieren", stellte sie klar.

"Warum nicht? Wir sind beste Freunde. Wir können also nicht das _Und-wie-ist-dein-Typ-so-im-Bett_-Gespräch haben?"

Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang ungläubig an, bevor sie sich aus ihrer Schockstarre schüttelte. "Weißt du was? Ich werde jetzt so tun, als hätte ich das nicht gehört und einfach den Raum verlassen. Sag Bescheid, wenn du wieder Lust auf den Fall hast."

Mit diesen Worten machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und ließ ihn sitzen. Alles mit ihm hatte zur Zeit einfach keinen Sinn und sie war versucht Urlaub einzureichen, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Was aller Voraussicht nach jedoch nicht so bald war. Sie war fast an der Tür angekommen, als er wieder sprach.

"Du weißt schon, dass er in den Goodman-Fall verwickelt ist, oder?", fragte er seelenruhig hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und freute sich wahrscheinlich über jede kleine Reaktion, die sie ihm gleich offenbaren würde.

Ihre Hand lag auf der Türklinke, doch sie brachte es nicht fertig, sie nach unten zu drücken. Langsam drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm um und versuchte, ihre Verärgerung gar nicht erst zu verstecken. "Du hast ihn überprüft?", erkundigte sie sich ungehalten und wusste, dass es doch nur eine rhetorische Frage war. Natürlich hatte er sich über ihn informiert. _Natürlich._

"Zoe kennt ihn", antwortete er lapidar.

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Woher weißt du überhaupt seinen Namen? Soweit ich mich erinnere, habe ich ihn nicht erwähnt und falls dein Hintergrundcheck nicht auch das Lesen meiner Textnachrichten beinhaltet, sollte das nicht so offensichtlich sein."

Einen Augenblick lang wirkte er sprachlos und senkte kurz seinen Blick, fing sich dann aber doch schnell wieder. "Er hat hier letzte Woche seinen Namen bei Anna angegeben, als er dich abgeholt hat."

"Ja, Grund genug, um ihn gleich abzuklopfen."

"Er ist in einen Fall involviert, an dem wir auch beteiligt sind, Gillian. Von daher sollten wir aufpassen." Sein Tonfall versuchte seine Worte zu unterstützen, doch alles, was sie hören konnte, waren Missgunst und die besitzergreifende Inanspruchnahme, die er sich so oft erlaubte.

"Und das hast du gerochen?", gab sie sarkastisch zurück. "Du bist unglaublich, Cal." Unglaublich frustrierend.

"Hat er dir gesagt, dass er auf der Seite der Staatsanwaltschaft in dem Fall fungiert?"

"Wir haben nicht viel über die Arbeit gesprochen."

Er nickte selbstzufrieden und machte sie damit nur noch mehr verrückt. "Also nicht."

Der Kommentar reichte, um das Fass zum Überlaufen zu bringen. Sie lief mit strengen Schritten durch den Raum zurück zu ihm und nutzte diesmal nicht den Schreibtisch als schützende Barriere zwischen ihnen beiden. Stattdessen ging sie um den Tisch herum und blieb genau vor ihm stehen. Er wich nicht zurück, blickte einfach nur zu ihr hinauf, während seine Hände auf den Oberschenkeln ruhten.

"Wenn du sauer bist, weil ich mit jemandem ausgehe, während du hier sitzt, dann kauf dir einen Boxsack und lass es an dem aus, aber lass mich und ihn in Ruhe."

Seine Gesichtszüge wurden sichtlich weicher. "Ich will nur, dass du vorsichtig bist, Gill."

"Du willst nur, dass es mir genauso miserabel geht wie dir."

"Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist", erwiderte er ganz ruhig und deutete ein müdes Lächeln an.

"Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich noch glauben soll", gab sie zu und ließ die Arme frustriert zu ihren Seiten fallen. Alles, wirklich alles, schien in letzter Zeit auf den Kopf gestellt und sie wünschte, sie könnte es ihm irgendwie sagen, ohne dass tausende Sachen zwischen ihnen standen und sie daran hinderten. Sachen, die sie wahrscheinlich beide nicht verstanden.

Er schob seinen Stuhl ein Stück nach hinten, um aufzustehen und sah ihr dann auf gleicher Höhe direkt in die Augen. "Sei einfach nur vorsichtig. Das ist alles, was ich sagen will." Seine Worte wurden von einem eigenartig versöhnlichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht begleitet, der aus so geringer Entfernung noch viel eindringlicher wirkte.

Dann tat er etwas in diesem Moment vollkommen Unerwartetes und nahm sie kurz in den Arm, bevor er sich an ihr vorbei aus dem Augenblick und dem Büro stahl. Noch lange danach konnte sie seinen gleichmäßigen Atem an ihrem Ohr spüren.

Alles an ihm irritierte sie in den letzten Wochen.

"Du verwirrst mich", sprach sie deshalb, kurz bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte.

"Ich verwirre mich selbst", ließ er sie schulterzuckend wissen und erklärte damit trotzdem nichts.

* * *

Sie räusperte sich, um zum Angriff anzusetzen. Fixieren, heranschleichen, abdrücken. Sie hatte zu viel von ihm gelernt und mehr übernommen, als ihr lieb war.

"Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du in dem Goodman-Fall ermittelst?", wollte sie wissen und war sich bewusst, dass sie ein klein wenig enttäuscht klang. Cal hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Wieder einmal.

Erst Überraschung, dann Unbehagen. Er schien sich kurz an einem Happen seines Essens zu verschlucken, bevor er die Serviette nahm und sich eilig über den Mund tupfte. "Der Fall wurde mir erst letzte Woche zugeteilt", erklärte Duncan. "Ich hatte bisher kaum Gelegenheit in die Akten zu sehen und habe dann erst gestern erfahren, dass ihr auch in den Fall involviert seid."

Blickkontakt, aber nicht zu erzwungen. Keine Auffälligkeiten in der Haltung, kein Schulterzucken. Leichte Nervosität, aber eventuell durch ihren Tonfall erklärbar. Keine Zeichen von Täuschung auf seinem Gesicht. Lügenbefund: negativ.

Sie senkte ihren Blick und nickte.

Seine Hand schob sich über den Tisch in ihre Richtung. "Hey, ich hatte nicht vor, das irgendwie zu verschweigen, aber ich weiß es wirklich erst seit gestern. Ich hoffe, du glaubst mir das."

Sie sah ihn wieder an und immer noch war da kein Zeichen der Unwahrheit. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte, ihre Fähigkeiten zu unterdrücken und einfach nur den Menschen vor sich zu sehen, der sich ein klein wenig in ihr Herz gestohlen hatte. "Ich glaube dir das. Tut mir leid, wenn es vorwurfsvoll klang."

"Kein Problem", beruhigte er sie und berührte kurz ihre Hand, bevor er seine eigene wieder zurückzog. "Glaubst du, es könnte irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten geben, wenn wir beide—" Er ließ den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen und deutete mit der Hand zwischen sie beide.

"Ich denke nicht", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. "Wir müssen nur aufpassen, dass uns das nicht in die Quere kommt."

"Was ist mit deinem Partner?", fragte Duncan vorsichtig. "Ist das okay für ihn?"

"Er hat wohl kaum eine andere Wahl", antwortete sie augenzwinkernd und stand auf, um die angebrochene Weinflasche aus der Küche zu holen. "Willst du noch was?", rief sie über ihre Schulter.

"Wein? Lieber nicht."

Sie kehrte an ihren Platz zurück und schenkte sich ein wenig des französischen Tropfens nach. Sein Teller war inzwischen leer und seine Händen ruhten wieder deutlich entspannter rechts und links davon. Sie warf ihm ein weiteres Lächeln zu, das er jedoch nur zögerlich erwiderte.

"Was ist?", fragte sie nach.

Er deutete ein Schulterzucken an, um es abzutun, doch seine Worte waren bedeutungsschwerer als sie es vielleicht erwartet hatte. "Ich habe Einblick in ein paar Polizeiakten in Baltimore bekommen", begann er und ihr Herz sackte sogleich ein Stück nach unten. "Ein gewisser Stanley Morrison war in eine Schlägerei mit Lightman verwickelt und hat Anzeige erstattet."

Er holte einen kleinen Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche, den er ihr über den Tisch reichte. Darauf stand der gerade erwähnte Name, eine Adresse und der Hinweis, dass Morrison bei der US-Steuerbehörde arbeitete.

Sie blickte Duncan nur argwöhnisch an und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

"Ich dachte, du wolltest unbedingt wissen, was in der Nacht passiert ist", verteidigte er sich, als die eisige Stimmung auch zu ihm hinüber geweht sein musste.

"Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten", erwiderte sie unmissverständlich.

"Ich wollte nur helfen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, es macht dich traurig, dass er dir nicht sagt, was passiert ist."

"Ja, aber er ist mein Partner. Ich vertraue ihm."

Wem in dieser Welt sollte sie vertrauen, wenn nicht ihm? Sie wusste, dass es die Momente gab, in denen er sie enttäuscht hatte—so sehr, dass es schmerzte wie das umgedrehte Messer in einer besonders heiklen Wunde—doch sie wusste auch, dass er immer hinter ihr stand und auf sie aufpassen würde.

Vielleicht stieß ihr Duncans Einmischung nach nur etwas mehr als einer Woche ja deshalb so sauer auf. Sie erwartete nicht, dass irgendjemand verstand, was Cal und sie hatten—wahrscheinlich verstanden sie beide es selbst am wenigsten—doch sie wollte, dass er es zumindest akzeptierte. So wie sie wollte, dass Cal ihr Leben abseits seines Einflussbereiches akzeptierte.

"Tut mir leid", murmelte er und faltete seine Serviette zusammen. "Ich glaube, ich sollte besser gehen."

"Ja", bestätigte sie leise und stand auf, um ihn zur Tür zu begleiten. Zurück ließ sie den kleinen Zettel auf dem Tisch, den sie später zur Hand nehmen würde, um nach irgendeiner Verbindung zu suchen.

Sie wünschte es wäre anders, weil sie Cal wirklich vertrauen wollte.


	9. Der Bär

**Der Bär**

Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, alles ganz ruhig anzugehen. Keine Vorwürfe, nur Fragen. Sie wollte sich nicht mehr mit ihm streiten und sie wollte auch nicht, dass das ewig so zwischen ihnen weiterging. Misstrauen, Geheimnisse, Verstecken. Dass ihr all das mehr an die Nieren ging, als sie vielleicht wollte, hatte sie bereits in den zahlreichen schlaflosen Nächten feststellen müssen, in denen sie sich die vertraute Normalität herbeisehnte.

Sie saß in Cals Büro und wartete auf ihn, doch als er den Raum betrat, ahnte er, dass das nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. Er stockte kurz an der Tür und setzte seinen so typischen Schlendergang dann rasch bis zum Tisch fort, wohl in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihm das Zögern nicht angemerkt hat. Doch er war nicht immer der Meister, für den er sich selbst hielt. Im Moment schon gar nicht.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte bei Beziehungsproblemen helfen, aber ich bin wirklich der letzte, den du dafür konsultieren solltest", begann er und ließ sich etwas ungelenk in seinen Stuhl fallen. "Frag Zoe, wenn du eine schriftliche Referenz für mein Unvermögen brauchst."

"Danke, nicht nötig", gab sie trocken zurück und fragte sich insgeheim, woran er in Bruchteilen von Sekunden schon wieder erkannt hatte, dass der letzte Abend mit Duncan nicht gut geendet hatte. Es ärgerte sie gar mehr, dass er es so einfach ohne Mühe lesen konnte, als der eigentliche Fakt, dass er es mal wieder ohne ihre Einwilligung getan hatte.

"Ich bin mir sicher, sie gibt gerne ein ausführliches Statement ab", fuhr er fort und sein Ton wandelte dabei auf dem schmalen Grat zwischen gutgemeintem Humor und Spott. Zumindest nahm er sich dabei selbst nicht allzu ernst.

"Und während ich mir sicher bin, dass sie jede Menge kompromittierende Sachen zu berichten hat, habe ich immer noch keinen Bedarf", stellte Gillian klar

"Für Berichte über meine Inkompetenz oder Beziehungstipps?", bohrte er findig nach und in seinen Augen gab es dieses kleine Leuchten, das immer dann zutage trat, wenn er sich eines verbalen Sieges über den Gegner sicher war.

Sie entschied sich, nicht weiter auf sein Spielchen einzugehen, weil er sie nur noch mehr darin verstricken würde, bis es kein Entkommen aus seinem Spinnennetz mehr gab. "Ich bin eigentlich wegen etwas anderem gekommen."

Seine Gesichtszüge verdunkelten sich, doch es war klar, dass er es nicht wirklich ernst meinte. Es lag nicht die gleiche flüchtige Vorahnung in seinen Augen, die sie gerade noch gesehen hatte, als er ins Büro gekommen war.

"Schlimmer als Beziehungsprobleme?", fragte er und schien zu überlegen. "Sag nicht, du willst mir wieder die Leviten lesen, weil ich den Milchschlauch der Kaffeemaschine verstopft habe."

Sie rollte nur mit den Augen und positionierte sich neu in ihrem Stuhl, diesmal mit etwas mehr Autorität. "In welchen Schwierigkeiten steckt die Firma, Cal?", wollte sie wissen und stellte sicher, dass da mehr Besorgnis als Vorwurf auf ihrem Gesicht zu lesen war, das er schon während sie noch sprach eingehend studierte.

"Was meinst du?", fragte er sichtlich verwirrt und seine Stirn legte sich in kleine Falten.

"Die Steuerbehörde", half sie ihm weiter auf die Sprünge.

"Wärst du nicht diejenige, die als erste Bescheid wüsste, wenn wir mit denen Ärger hätten?" Immer noch sah er ganz und gar ratlos aus und verengte die Augen.

"Keine Ahnung", gab sie schulterzuckend zu. "Irgendetwas verheimlichst du mir."

Sie glaubte, dass ein leiser Hauch von Realisierung über sein Gesicht huschte, doch es war so flüchtig, dass sie kurz darauf daran zweifelte, dass die Reaktion wirklich da gewesen war. Vielleicht war es auch nur ein Moment missinterpretiert zwischen dem, was sie sehen wollte, und einem raschen Blinzeln, das sie nicht verhindern konnte.

"Da ist nichts, Foster", erwiderte er beharrlich.

"Du kannst mir sagen, wenn wir in Schwierigkeiten stecken. Ich habe unsere IRS-Unterlagen durchgesehen, aber mir ist nichts aufgefallen."

"Wie kommst du darauf?", hakte er nach und lehnte sich defensiv zurück, auch wenn es vielleicht leger und unbesorgt aussehen sollte.

"Der Typ aus Baltimore", begann sie und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, "er arbeitet beim IRS. Stanley Morrison, falls dir das auf die Sprünge hilft."

"Großartig", seufzte Cal genervt und fuhr kurz über seine immer noch lädierte Rippe, die ihm scheinbar zu schaffen machte und immer just in den Momenten zu schmerzen begann, wenn sie ihn mit Baltimore konfrontierte. "Ich nehme an, Ally McBeal hat seine Beziehungen spielen lassen."

Falsche Taktik, dachte Gillian, doch es war zu spät für eine Umkehr. "Und wenn schon", gab sie nur zurück.

"_Und wenn schon_? Wirklich, Gill? Du sagst mir, ich soll euch beide in Ruhe lassen und gleichzeitig darf er sich unbekannterweise in meine Sachen einmischen? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein."

Oberflächlich betrachtet, saß er immer noch scheinbar locker auf seinem Bürostuhl und drehte sich wohl unbewusst immer wieder von links nach rechts und zurück, doch ihr von ihm geschultes Auge verriet auch, dass es darunter bereits ganz anders aussah. Sie fragte sich einen Moment lang, warum er die Fassade vor ihr überhaupt noch aufrecht erhielt und sah sich am Ende nur tiefer in das ganze Mysterium verstrickt als je zuvor.

Seine Augen gaben Irritation und unterdrückte Wut preis, aber nicht die Antworten, die sie sich erhoffte.

"Okay", sagte sie resignierend und erhob sich von dem Stuhl. "Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich am Ende die Scherben dessen aufsammle, was du da gerade verbockst."

Die Last, die auf ihr lag, hatte nur noch mehr an Gewicht zugenommen und sie war sich nicht sicher, wie lange es dauern würde, bis sie darunter zusammenbrach. Doch es schien ihn nicht sonderlich zu interessieren, wie sie sich dabei fühlte.

"Wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, ist es ganz allein meine Sache", bekräftigte er erneut ruhig aber schneidend. "Es geht weder Mr. McBeal noch dich etwas an. Mit der Firma ist alles gut, also nicht deine Baustelle."

"Sein Name ist Duncan", stellte sie klar, weil sie wusste, dass es Cal irgendwie verletzen würde. Ihr guter Vorsatz von vorhin, als sie noch mit ihren Gedanken allein war, war ohnehin längst dahin. Es hatte sich zu dem üblichen Gespräch beladen mit Vorwürfen und Misstrauen gewandelt, doch anscheinend wollte er es nicht anders.

Als sie sein Büro verließ, drehte sie sich nicht um.

* * *

Nicht lange nach ihrem Gespräch, stürmte er an der Küche, in der sie sich gerade einen dampfenden Kaffee eingoss, vorbei in Richtung Ausgang und sie konnte sich nicht gegen den Gedanken wehren, dass es etwas mit ihrer Unterhaltung zu tun hatte.

Sie lief ihm ein Stück hinterher, doch er blieb nicht stehen, schien sie nicht einmal wahrzunehmen. Aufbrausende Wut kennzeichnete die ausladenden Bewegungen seiner Schritte.

"Hat er einen Fall?", fragte sie Loker, der neben ihr auf dem Gang zum Stehen kam und nicht minder verwundert seinem Chef hinterher sah.

"Nicht dass ich wüsste", erwiderte er schulterzuckend und studierte als nächstes Gillian. "Aber er ist unglaublich neben der Spur in letzter Zeit. Und je mehr er versucht, es nicht danach aussehen zu lassen, desto offensichtlicher wird es."

"Danke, Eli", sagte sie nur und drückte ihm hastig ihren Kaffebecher in die Hand, wobei sich ein wenig der heißen Flüssigkeit über Lokers Hemd ergoss.

"Danke auch", erwiderte er ironisch und zischte kurz schmerzerfüllt, als sie bereits davoneilte, immer ihm hinterher, den sie nie so einfach gehen lassen konnte.

Unten angekommen, sah sie Cal in sein Auto steigen und nutzte einen Augenblick, in dem er sich zu orientieren schien, um selbst hinter dem Steuer ihres nah am Eingang geparkten Autos Platz zu nehmen und die Verfolgung in angemessenem Abstand einzuleiten.

Ihre Befürchtungen bestätigten sich nach etwa drei Kreuzungen. Sein Weg führte ihn direkt zur Staatsanwaltschaft und sie wusste, dass das nicht gut enden konnte.

Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste parkte er direkt vor dem Gebäude im Halteverbot und sprang aus dem Auto, während sie ihn nur perplex beobachten konnte und fieberhaft überlegte, wo sie ihr Auto so schnell wie möglich abstellen konnte. Ein wild gestikulierender Polizist machte jedoch klar, dass es nicht direkt hinter Cal sein konnte.

Und so verlor sie den Anschluss, wertvolle Sekunden, vielleicht Minuten, und jede Möglichkeit, ihn von seinen Dummheiten abzubringen. Sie verfluchte jeden einzelnen, der sich ihr in den Weg stellte, jeden Parkplatz, den diese Stadt zu wenig hatte, jeden kleinen Fehler, den auch sie vorhin begangen hatte und der jetzt zu dieser Situation geführt hatte.

In einer Seitenstraße fand sie schließlich die ersehnte Parklücke, doch sie konnte die nun unvermeidliche Explosion in der Ferne förmlich schon hören. Trotz schnellen Schrittes und dem kleinen Zettel aus ihrer Handtasche, der ihr rasch verriet, in welchem Raum Duncan sein Büro hatte, spürte sie ihre Niederlage bereits allzu deutlich.

Ihr bestimmter Schritt und der finstere Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht ließen sie zu ihrer Überraschung ungehindert am Eingang passieren. Der Fahrstuhl war keine Option, also eilte sie zu Fuß in den dritten Stock und musste nicht lange suchen, um das richtige Zimmer auszumachen, vor dem sie erst einmal stehenblieb, ohne zu wissen, wie ihr nächster Schritt aussehen könnte.

Sie fragte sich, warum er manchmal so sein musste, wie er war. Warum es alles so verdammt schwer machte.

"Ich tue, was ich für sie tun muss, okay?", hörte sie Cal von draußen nicht gerade leise offenbaren und war zugleich wie gelähmt, konnte weder vor noch zurück, weder eingreifen noch einfach wieder verschwinden. War sie es, die er meinte?

"Und wenn Sie noch einmal versuchen, sich in unsere Sachen einzumischen, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie Sie schneller vergisst, als Ihnen lieb ist", fuhr er ungehindert fort und jede Silbe davon sprach nichts als die Wahrheit.

Sie war es, die er meinte, keine Frage.

"Ich könnte Sie und Ihre kleine Firma ruinieren, wenn ich will", drohte Duncan im Gegenzug und nahm Gillian damit kurz die Luft. All das hatte seinen Sinn für die Realität verloren und sie stand unfähig sich zu bewegen inmitten eines Strudels, der sie alle immer mehr nach unten riss.

"Ach ja?", war alles, was Cal dazu zu sagen hatte und gleichzeitig auch der Moment, in dem er die nur angelehnte Tür wieder aufriss und auf den Gang hinaustrat.

Sein Blick fand ihren binnen Millisekunden und sie war sich sicher, dass er in ihren Augen die gleiche Verwirrung vorfand wie sie in seinen. Es gab keine Worte, die zwischen ihnen durch die Luft wanderten, nur diesen Blick, den wohl keiner von ihnen verstand und der vielleicht dadurch keinerlei Reaktion in ihnen beiden hervorbringen konnte.

Er senkte seinen Kopf und lief stumm an ihr vorbei, während sie lautlos verharrte und sich am Ende doch dagegen entschied, das Büro noch zu betreten.


	10. Der Biber

**Der Biber**

Sie irrte ziellos umher. Erst durch das fremde Gebäude auf dem Weg nach draußen, dann durch die Straßen voller geisterhafter Existenzen, und schließlich über die dunklen Flure der Lightman Group. Sie wusste nicht, wie genau sie hier hergekommen war, welche Motivationen hinter ihren nur scheinbar kontrollierten Bewegungen steckten, doch sie spürte, dass sie nicht nur auf der Suche nach der Wahrheit, sondern auch nach sich selbst war.

Irgendwo da draußen, verloren zwischen ihm und seinen Spielchen, zwischen sich und Dingen, die vielleicht sein könnten, aber nicht waren.

Sie ging den langen Gang ein paar Mal auf und ab und zwang sich, die unbequemen Schuhe dabei anzubehalten, damit die Absätze auf dem matten Fußboden den Takt für ihre Gedanken vorgaben.

Wenn es die nötige Ordnung nicht gab, musste sie sie schaffen. Das hatte sie schon gelernt, als es noch darum ging, als Kind nicht von den leeren Flaschen ihres Vaters und all dem, was sie auslösten, überwältigt zu werden. Sie las Scherben auf, das war es, was sie machte. Damals oft wortwörtlich, heute meistens im übertragenen Sinne.

Doch der Takt ihrer Schuhe schaffte keine Ordnung, weil sie nicht wusste, wo sie überhaupt anfangen sollte. Und so wirbelten ihre Gedanken nur wie eh und je umher, während sie die Scherben unter ihren Füßen schon spürte, das blinde Aufsammeln aber nur blutige Wunden bedeuten würde. Sie musste mehr herausfinden, bevor sie die schneidenden Kanten besser einschätzen konnte, um nicht von ihnen verletzt zu werden.

In ihrem Büro holte sie mit eifrigen Fingers all die Steuerakten hervor, die sie schon dreimal, viermal, fünfmal durchgesehen hatte. Sie ging sie wieder durch. Und nochmal. Und nochmal. Rastlos kämpften sich ihre Augen durch die Buchstaben, Wörter und Sätze, doch nichts machte mehr Sinn, als es das vor fünf Minuten, fünf Stunden oder fünf Tagen getan hatte.

Sie durchforstete ihre Mails, ging das Postfach von oben nach unten durch, zurück zu jenem Tag, zurück zu den Tagen davor. Doch alles, was sie fand, waren schmerzliche Erinnerungen einer ganz anderen Art. Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen ging es wieder, auch wenn das dumpfe Gefühl gleich hinter ihrem Brustbein blieb. Es trieb sie an und es lähmte sie.

Zuletzt lief sie in den Raum voller Bildschirme, erschrak vor ihrem erschöpften Spiegelbild im Glas der Tür und gab dann unermüdlich Befehle und Passwörter ein, bis der Computer vor ihr das Überwachungsvideomaterial des Tages abspielte, der sie interessierte. Der Tag, nach dem alles irgendwie anders wurde.

Da war sie, da war er, da war alles, was diesen Tag ganz normal erscheinen ließ. Und dann war da ein Moment um kurz vor acht Uhr abends, nachdem sie das Büro bereits verlassen hatte, in dem er mit Bedacht über den Gang huschte, der Blick prüfend nach rechts und links, und dann in ihrem Büro verschwand.

Die Kamera verfolgte seine Bewegungen, doch sie stoppte vor der Tür, die er hinter sich zufallen ließ. Sie spulte das Band vor und spulte und spulte, bis er wieder in den Fokus der Kamera trat und die Zeitmarke unmissverständlich klarmachte, dass eine halbe Stunde vergangen war.

Sie sah, wie er unsicher über den Gang zurück in sein Büro schlurfte und sie wusste, dass es in dieser halben Stunde passiert sein musste. Danach verfolgten ihn die Kameras auf dem Weg nach draußen, auf dem Weg nach Baltimore, auf dem Weg weg von ihr.

Sie saß lange einfach nur da und wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Oder fühlen. Und irgendwann stand sie auf, weil es hier auch keine Antworten auf ihre Fragen gab.

* * *

Als sie die Klingel betätigte, war ihr erster Gedanke eigenartigerweise nicht er, sondern Emily.

"Ist sie da?", erkundigte sie sich, als er mit einer lässigen Hand in der Hosentasche die Tür öffnete und so aussah, als wüsste er nicht, ob er mit ihr gerechnet hatte oder gar völlig überrascht war, sie zu sehen.

"Wer?", fragte er und die Verwirrung wurde nur noch größer.

"Emily."

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und verstand nicht. "Pyjama-Party bei einer Freundin", erklärte er und suchte in ihrem Gesicht nach Antworten. "Bei der hoffentlich alle ihren Pyjama anbehalten."

Sie nickte. Erleichtert. Wäre Emily hier gewesen, hätte sie das nicht durchziehen können, denn ein flaues Gefühl in ihrem Magen sagte ihr bereits, dass all das hier hässlich enden würde. Sie kontrollierte die Muskeln in ihrem Gesicht und ließ ihn nichts davon sehen. "Kann ich reinkommen?"

Diesmal nickte er und ließ die Tür hinter sich offen, damit sie eintreten konnte. An seinem gestauchten Gang, mit dem Kopf nach unten gesenkt, erkannte sie, dass auch ihm die Situation höchst unangenehm war und er sich für den Eklat rüstete, den auch sie in der aufgeheizten Luft liegen spürte. Fast fühlte sie sich wie ein Eindringling, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Sie fand ihn in der Küche wieder, wo er seine Hände mit Nichtigkeiten beschäftigte und erst zu ihr aufschaute, als das Schweigen nicht länger erträglich war. Und sie sah, dass er eigentlich schon aufgegeben hatte.

"Willst du was trinken?", fragte er höflich, doch sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Seine Hände gingen wieder dazu über, sich mit diversen Gegenständen in Reichweite zu beschäftigen, doch irgendwann legte er alles beiseite, atmete frustriert aus und blickte ihr von Angesicht zu Angesicht entgegen. "Sorry, aber er hat kein Recht, sich einfach einzumischen."

"Aber du hast das Recht dich in alles einzumischen, richtig?"

"Nur weil ich nicht will, dass dir jemand wehtut."

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er diesen Satz so oder so ähnlich ausgesprochen hatte und es löste das gleiche verkrampfte Gefühl in ihr aus wie in jenen raren Momenten zuvor. Ein Gefühl, das sie keiner Emotion klar zuordnen konnte. "Vielleicht will er ja nur das gleiche für mich", entgegnete sie, bevor eine Empfindung oder auch nur der bloße, nicht mehr abzuschüttelnde Gedanke daran die Überhand gewinnen konnte.

Sein Blick schnellte nach oben und gab so preis, dass dies nicht unbedingt etwas war, das er bislang in Betracht gezogen hatte. Es wunderte sie nicht wirklich, weil es Cal war, wie er leibt und lebte.

Sie richtete sich noch einmal auf, streckte all die angespannten Muskeln durch, bevor sie ihre Forderung unmissverständlich aussprach: "Ich werde nicht gehen, bevor du mir die Wahrheit gesagt hast. Und das meine ich auch so."

Er sah nach unten, suchte lange nach Gedanken oder Worten, sah dann wieder zu ihr und schließlich doch an ihr vorbei. Schon immer war ihr aufgefallen, dass er Probleme damit hatte, Blickkontakt zu halten, wenn es ausnahmsweise nicht darum ging, sein Gegenüber zu lesen. Sie fragte sich, was er jetzt sehen würde, würde er es versuchen.

"Ich kann nicht, Gill", sagte er und da war ein Flehen in seiner Stimme, das sie bat nicht weiter zu bohren.

Sie ignorierte es und überwand die wenigen Meter zwischen ihnen mit wutentbrannten Schritten. Ihre Hände stießen ihn unsanft nach hinten, bis er gegen einen der Küchenschränke prallte und nur noch perplex die Augen aufreißen konnte.

"Was zur Hölle hast du an dem Abend in meinem Büro gemacht, bevor du nach Baltimore gefahren bist?" Nichts als die Wahrheit würde sie je wieder beruhigen.

"Gillian, bitte."

"Du wirst mir jetzt verdammt noch mal sagen, was los ist!"

"Es wird dich verletzen, Gill."

Sie gab es auf zu kämpfen. "Du verletzt mich schon die ganze Zeit", erwiderte sie erschöpft und ließ die Arme nach unten fallen.

Und da war es auch wieder in seinen Augen: Resignation. Alles, was sie hoffte, war, dass er nicht auch sie beide aufgab, denn sie konnte sich kaum etwas vorstellen, vor dem sie mehr Angst hatte.

"Setz dich", erklärte er und deutete auf einen der Stühle.

"Nein", hielt sie dagegen.

Er brachte ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie beide und suchte gleichzeitig ihre Nähe, indem er ihre Unterarme umfasste und sie vorsichtig von sich wegschob. Er ließ nicht los und sie glaubte in diesem Moment daran, dass nicht alles verloren war.

"Du erinnerst dich an den Fall mit diesem Sektenführer?", begann er und schaffte es immer nur für Sekundenbruchteile, ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen. "Den, den du für den IRS untersucht hast?"

Sie nickte und hatte keine Probleme, sich die dazugehörigen Bilder wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Der Fall hatte sie zu sehr auf einer persönlichen Ebene berührt, um ihn einfach wieder vergessen zu können. "Die Mutter und ihre Kinder", ergänzte sie seine Worte, "ich habe sie in eine sichere Unterkunft bringen lassen, damit er sie dort nicht weiter wie Gefangene auf dem Gelände hält."

Cal nickte ebenfalls und sah zu Boden. Seine Finger ließen nicht locker, ließen sie nicht gehen. "Der Typ, er hat sie gefunden. Es gab wohl einen Streit, Gerangel." Er suchte ihre Augen und hielt dem scheinbar schmerzenden Blick diesmal stand. "Die Frau ist gestorben."

Sie fühlte die Welt unter sich zusammenbrechen und nur seine Hände hielten sie noch. Jetzt wusste sie warum. "Er hat—er hat sie umgebracht?", stammelte sie und plötzlich gab es nichts mehr, was ihre Gefühle noch aufhalten konnte. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, der Damm längst gebrochen.

Er gab ihr einen Moment und sagte nichts, hielt sie einfach nur fest.

"Seit wann weißt du das?"

"Ein paar Wochen", antwortete er ehrlich.

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch er ließ es nicht einfach zu. "Was hat das alles mit dem Typen und der Schlägerei zu tun?", fragte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme, weil sie immer noch nicht verstand und sich alles in ihrem Kopf nur noch drehte.

"Dieser Morrison, er wurde wegen des Falles vom Hauptquartier in Washington nach Baltimore in eine lokale Niederlassung der Steuerbehörde versetzt. Er war intern dafür verantwortlich, dass wir mit dem Fall beauftragt wurden, um die Steuerhinterziehung aufzudecken. Als das aus der Sicht der IRS-Bosse schiefgegangen ist, weil die Frau verschwunden war, musste er seinen Schreibtisch räumen."

"Ich wollte der Frau nur helfen", gab sie ihm verzweifelt zu verstehen und fühlte, wie ihre Knie unter ihr nachzugeben begannen.

"Ich weiß, Gill", beruhigte er sie. "Morrison war sauer darüber und hat mit mir Kontakt aufgenommen, um nach einer Art der Rache zu suchen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er das mit mir ausmachen kann, aber ich nicht zulassen werde, dass er dich da mit reinzieht. Als der Mord passierte und Morrison gemerkt hat, dass du nichts darüber weißt, hatte er ein Druckmittel gefunden. Er hat versucht, mich zu erpressen."

Ihre Tränen stürzten nun im freien Fall nach unten. "Warum hast du es mir nicht einfach gesagt?"

"Weil ich nicht wollte, dass du es erfährst."

"Weil du glaubst, dass ich schuld bin an ihrem Tod?", fragte sie, schüttelte seine Hände diesmal energisch ab und trat einen Schritt von ihm zurück.

"Nein", hielt er voller Überzeugung dagegen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, "weil ich mir sicher bin, dass du es nicht bist, aber ich auch weiß, dass du dir trotzdem einreden wirst, dass du es wärst. Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir selbst mit diesem Gedanken wehtust."

"Was?", konterte sie mit erhobener Stimme. "Im Gegensatz zu jetzt, wo alles erst recht wehtut?"

"Es ist außer Kontrolle geraten. Ich wollte das nicht", entschuldigte er sich und ging wieder einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf sie zu. "Morrison hat dir eine E-Mail geschickt, nachdem ich nicht auf seine Geldforderungen eingegangen bin. Deshalb war ich in deinem Büro. Ich habe sie gelöscht. Dann bin ich nach Baltimore gefahren."

"Du hast Zugang zu meinen Mails?", fragte sie ungläubig und musste feststellen, dass die Welt unter ihren Füßen in noch mehr kleine Einzelteile zerfallen konnte.

Er sagte nichts und starrte sie nur reumütig an.

Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und wischte ein paar Tränen von ihren Wangen, die sogleich von neuen ersetzt wurden. "Ich kann das alles nicht glauben, Cal."

"Es tut mir leid."

Sie wollte es ihm abkaufen, doch die Worte kamen nicht dort bei ihr an, wo sie es sollten. Nicht dort irgendwo tief drinnen, wo sie sie berührten. "Ich muss nach Hause", stammelte sie und spürte, wie sich seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. "Fass mich nicht an", waren die harschen Worte die folgten und er verstand, dass es besser war, ihrem Wunsch zu entsprechen.

"Du kannst so nicht fahren. Lass mich fahren oder ein Taxi rufen."

Gillian ignorierte seinen gutgemeinten Ratschlag und lief zur Eingangstür zurück. Zögerlich legten sich ihre Finger auf die Türklinke und nach ein paar Sekunden spürte sie ihn bereits ganz dicht hinter sich.

"Gill, bitte."

Sie hatte so viele Fragen, doch sie wusste nicht, wo um Himmels Willen sie anfangen sollte. So viele Fragen, aber eine brannte ihr ganz besonders auf ihrer erschütterten Seele.

Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung drehte sie sich zu ihm um, sodass er überrascht ein Stück zurückwich. Da war ein wenig Hoffnung auf seinem Gesicht. Hoffnung, dass sie auf seinen Vorschlag eingehen würde. Hoffnung, dass sie darüber reden und es irgendwie wieder geradebiegen könnten. Doch das war es nicht, was sie auf dem Herzen hatte.

"Hast du bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich meine anderen Mails gelesen, um dich noch ein bisschen mehr in mein Leben einmischen zu können?", wollte sie vorwurfsvoll wissen und ihre Augen brannten mit unnachgiebiger Wut.

Die Scham in seinen Augen sagte ihr alles, was sie wissen musste. Er wusste genau, was sie meinte. "Ich wollte das nicht, Gill", beteuerte er, doch sie hörte es kaum noch.

"Du Mistkerl, Cal", fauchte sie zurück und drehte sich um, um die Tür zu öffnen.

Und als die Einfahrt hinunterlief, mit Tränen auf dem Gesicht, die nicht trocknen wollten, realisierte sie, dass er recht hatte. Sie gab sich die Schuld am Tod eines anderen Menschen und nichts würde sie vom Gegenteil überzeugen können. Es machte sie noch wütender, dass er sie so gut kannte.


	11. Der Igel

**Der Igel**

Sie hätte sich selbst belogen, hätte sie behauptet, nicht gemerkt zu haben, wie er kurz nach ihrer Ankunft zu Hause mit seinem Auto auf der anderen Straßenseite stehengeblieben war. Aber wenn es um ihn ging, belog sie sich so oft selbst. Vielleicht, weil die Wahrheit und die Suche nach ihr immer so vehement bei ihm mitschwangen und sie sich im Kleinen dagegen auflehnen wollte. Oder—_und das war wohl viel wahrscheinlicher_—weil sie es nicht schaffte, mit all ihren Gefühlen anders umzugehen.

Sie würde explodieren, irgendwann. Und jetzt war die Welt um sie herum explodiert. Vielleicht nicht zum ersten Mal.

Als sie nach einigen Minuten am Fenster vorbeihuschte und er immer noch da stand, fing sie an, sich ganz ernsthaft zu fragen, warum er hier war. Er machte keine Anstalten auszusteigen, also war es nicht, weil er darüber reden wollte. Wollte er nur sicherstellen, dass sie wohlbehalten angekommen war? Dann hätte er längst wieder fahren können.

Doch die Theorie, mit der sie am Ende verblieb, war die rein egoistische. Er musste sehen, ob sie in Ordnung war. Wenn sie in Ordnung war, konnte auch er es sein. (Sie tat es wahrscheinlich schon wieder—sich selbst belügen, wenn sie es doch eigentlich besser wusste.)

Sie war nicht in Ordnung.

Heiße Tränen benetzten später ihr Kopfkissen, als sie zur Ruhe gekommen war und die Realisierung, dass sie an etwas so Schrecklichem wie dem Tod eines anderen Menschen womöglich schuld war, sie wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube traf. Wieder und wieder.

Während sie sich danach im Badezimmer übergab und der Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn stand, hörte sie, wie er draußen den Motor endlich anließ.

Sie war nicht in Ordnung. Bei weitem nicht.

* * *

Als sie am nächsten Morgen in ihrem Büro saß, hätte es fast ein Tag, wie jeder andere sein können. Ihr Make-up war perfekt, deckte zuverlässig all die kritischen Stellen ab, von den geröteten Augen bis hin zu den blassen Lippen. Ihr Kleid lag an genau den richtigen Körperteilen eng an, um selbstsicher genug über den Gang zu schreiten, auch wenn alles, was sie eigentlich wollte, im Boden zu versinken war. Die Farben gedeckt, aber auch nicht zu dunkel.

Keiner hier sollte etwas merken.

Ihr Morgen bestand aus ein paar Anrufen, traurigen Gewissheiten und Akten zu dem Fall, die ihr jetzt auch nicht mehr weiterhalfen. Sie änderte ihre Passwörter, einmal, zweimal, doch sie machte sich nichts vor und wusste, dass das hier in seinem Kopf immer _sein_ Platz sein würde. Sein Platz, an dem er die Spielregeln bestimmte.

Sie beobachtete, wie sein Morgen aus besänftigenden Worten gerichtet an den Bürgermeister und die Delegation, die er im Schlepptau hatte, bestand. Wie er unruhig durch die Firma lief und immer zu hoffen schien, sie würde einen seiner Blicke erwidern.

Die Mittagspause führte sie in ein kleines portugiesisches Café, in dem sie trotz der vermeintlichen Flucht aus der Enge des Büros kaum einen Bisschen herunterbekam. Die Gedanken an eine Tat voller sinnloser Brutalität schnürten ihr die Kehle zu und es machte es nicht besser, dass sie sich alles in blutigen Einzelheiten ausmalte. Einzelheiten, die vermutlich nicht einmal stimmten.

Nun musste sie damit leben, dass sie unschuldige Kinder ihrer Mutter beraubt hatte.

Er hatte recht mit seiner Vermutung, dass sie sich auf ewig die Schuld daran geben würde, und eigentlich hätte sie froh sein müssen über so viel Verständnis eines Menschen, der sie kaum wie ein zweiter kannte. Stattdessen war sie einfach nur tief enttäuscht.

"Hey." Seine Stimme kam wie aus dem Nichts, während sie versuchte, die drohenden Tränen wegzublinzeln.

Sie schaute zu ihm auf und allein das brach ihr schon wieder das Herz. "Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?", fragte sie emotionslos und wollte sich verdammt noch mal nichts anmerken lassen.

"Du kommst immer hier her, wenn du traurig bist."

_Cal Lightman, du verfluchter Menschenkenner_, dachte sie nur und wusste nicht, was es in ihr noch auslösen sollte. Viel zu viel war durcheinander geraten.

"Kann ich mich setzen?", fragte er und deutete auf den Platz gegenüber von ihr.

"Was auch immer ich sage, du wirst dich ohnehin setzen, oder?"

Seine Augen sahen mit einer ganz ähnlichen Traurigkeit auf sie hinab, wie die, die auch in ihrer Brust schmerzte. "Ich interpretiere das jetzt mal als _ja_."

Er ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, beugte sich nach vorn, um ihr anscheinend zu signalisieren, dass er offen war für jedes Gespräch und verschränkte die Hände vor sich so ineinander, dass er ganz nah bei ihr war. Sie wich unvermeidlich ein Stück zurück.

"Ich dachte, du würdest wieder versuchen, mich zu meiden", sprach sie ehrlich und sah auf seine Hände hinab, die unruhig zuckten.

"Nein, das hier ist zu wichtig. Ich kann dich nicht einfach davonlaufen lassen."

Sie sah, dass es ihm nicht leichtfiel, das einfach so offen und geradeheraus zu sagen. Sie sah, dass er es meinte. Und trotzdem machte es all das nicht besser.

Er sah sich ein paar Sekunden lang ablenkend in dem Café um, weil er die richtigen Worten offenbar ebenso wenig fand wie sie in diesem Moment. "Ich wollte dich davor beschützen", sagte er irgendwann und mied nicht sie, aber immerhin ihre Augen.

"Du machst es immer nur schlimmer damit. Die Sache mit Burns, mit Alec damals…" Sie ließ den Satz unbeendet und so konnte er seine ganz eigene Schlussfolgerung daraus ziehen, wenn er denn wollte.

"Du hättest lieber nicht gewusst, dass irgendetwas mit Alec nicht stimmt und weiter mit einer Illusion gelebt, an die du eigentlich auch schon nicht mehr geglaubt hast?"

"Vielleicht."

"Das nehme ich dir nicht ab", erwiderte er sanft und ohne jeden Vorwurf.

Sie sah ebenfalls von ihm weg und wollte nicht über vergangene Zeiten reden, in denen sie irgendwann vielleicht mal glücklich gewesen ist. Es tat zu sehr weh, sich daran zu erinnern und zu realisieren, dass all diese Dinge schmerzliche Ausgänge genommen hatte, die sich nun wie Narben auf ihrem Herz abzeichneten. Sie fragte sich kurz, ob das hier womöglich ihr schmerzliches Ende war. _Lightman und Foster, Cal und Gillian._

"Du solltest aufhören, mich zu beschützen, als wäre ich dein kleines Lamm, das sich nicht gegen die Welt da draußen wehren kann. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen."

"Ich weiß", antwortete er und lächelte kurz versichernd. Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

"Du hättest es mir sagen müssen."

"Ich bin ein Dummkopf, wenn es um dich geht. Blinder Fleck trifft anscheinend nicht nur auf meine Fähigkeiten zu, irgendetwas in deinem Gesicht zu erkennen, sondern wohl auch auf meine Fähigkeit klar denken zu können."

Wenn dieses Geständnis Mitleid in ihr auslösen sollte, dann hatte es sein Ziel verfehlt. Sie fühlte nichts dergleichen, nicht einmal für sich selbst.

"Du hast mich damals auch beschützt", holte er die Vergangenheit hervor und schon wieder lief das Ganze in ein Territorium, das sie nicht besprechen wollte.

"Ich habe dich damals vor dir selbst beschützt", konterte sie und schob ihr Sandwich endgültig zur Seite. Egal ob sie aß oder nicht aß, die Übelkeit blieb ihr Begleiter.

"Das ist nicht so viel anders als das, was ich jetzt getan habe."

Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Sie dachte daran zurück, wie es war, als sie glaubte, er könnte ihr nie für die Lüge, die sie jahrelang aufrecht erhalten hatte, verzeihen. Wie es ihr die Luft nahm, sie lähmte, wie sie fühlte, dass sie ohne ihn nicht einfach sein könnte.

Sein Blick hatte auf ihr gebrannt. Ein Blick, den sie beim besten Willen nicht lesen konnte. Und während sie noch überlegte, welchen Weg er an dieser wichtigen Kreuzung in ihrer gemeinsamen Beziehung wählen würde, hatte er sie in den Arm genommen, und da lag so viel Vergebung in seiner Berührung, dass all ihre Lasten sogleich von ihr abfielen.

Jetzt wusste sie nicht, wo er diese Vergebung damals hergenommen hatte.

"Du quälst dich selbst damit. Ich kann das sehen. Und dafür muss ich nicht der nervige Gesichtsdetektor sein, der ich leider bin", fuhr er fort und holte sie so wieder aus ihren Gedanken.

"Als ich gesagt habe, dass es nicht deine Schuld ist, habe ich das so gemeint." Seine Augen suchten diesmal ganz bewusst nach ihren. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld", wiederholte er nachdrücklich und streckte seine Hand aus, um ihren Unterarm zu berühren. "Keiner konnte wissen oder auch nur ahnen, dass es so endet."

Sie zog ihren Arm von ihm weg und hasste ihn dafür, dass er ihre Tränen hier mitten in der Öffentlichkeit wieder zum Fließen gebracht hatte. Sie hatte geglaubt, stark sein zu können und jetzt war sie es nicht. Sie war die, die er immer in ihr sah. Jemand der beschützt werden musste, nicht ebenbürtig war.

Mit zitternden Fingern suchte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und wischte sich dabei hektisch ein paar Tränen von den Wangen. "Ich muss zurück ins Büro."

"Kann ich dich begleiten?"

"Ich würde lieber allein gehen."

"Okay", gestand er ihr zu und ließ seinen Blick viel zu intensiv auf ihr verweilen. Sie wünschte, er würde das nicht tun und sich selbst womöglich nur noch mehr in all ihren Defekten bestätigt sehen. "Ich zahle das."

Sie nickte und stolperte mehr aus dem Café, als sie lief. Im Schlepptau all das Gewicht ihrer Schuldgefühle und dem drohenden Ende einer Freundschaft, die ihr mehr bedeutete als alles andere. Doch so wenig, wie sie ihm im Moment noch in die Augen sehen konnte, desto wenig konnte sie ihm vertrauen.


	12. Der Leopard

**Der Leopard**

Er war überrascht, sie am nächsten Tag durch die Tür seines Büros schreiten zu sehen, und versuchte diesmal gar nicht erst, es hinter einer Maske zu verstecken. Seine Hand deutete an, dass sie sich setzen sollte, doch einen Moment lang überlegte sie, ob sie vielleicht lieber stehenbleiben wollte. Aber das hier war schlecht zwischen Tür und Angel zu machen.

"Wir sollten den Goodman-Fall nochmal durchsprechen, um für die Verhandlung morgen gerüstet zu sein." Ihr Ton war sachlich, ganz die professionelle Foster, die sie sein wollte. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Sie hoffte, er könnte einmal genauso sachlich bleiben.

"Okay", lenkte er ein und fing an, auf seinem Schreibtisch nach ein paar Akten zu suchen. "Was wollen wir durchgehen?"

"Deine Aussage. Ich denke nicht, dass mich das Gericht zusätzlich noch anhören wird."

Er schaute sie kurz nachdenklich an und suchte entweder nach einem vergessenen Gedanken oder nach passenden Worten zu einem Gedanken, den er zwar kannte, aber eigentlich besser für sich behalten sollte. "Wird dein Freund auch da sein?", fragte er irgendwann.

_Das Letztere also_, dachte sie sich.

Sie zögerte, doch ließ sich nichts anmerken. "Er ist nicht mein Freund." Die Worte kamen ohne Wertung über ihre Lippen. Emotionen waren hier gerade fehl am Platz, weil sie alles wie immer nur schlimmer machten.

"Aber er sorgt sich um dich", konterte er nicht weniger neutral und fügte rasch hinzu: "Was gut ist." Er war so beängstigend gut, dass man ihm es fast abnehmen wollte, fast glauben wollte, dass es ihn nicht weiter kümmerte oder dass er sich vielleicht sogar für sie freute. Doch sie kannte ihn besser.

"Lass es."

"Ich hab nur gefragt", verteidigte er sich sogleich und schwang die Hände kurz durch die Luft.

"Es ist ein Fall, Cal", fing sie an, die Fakten noch einmal auf dem Tisch auszubreiten, "ganz einfach. Du machst deine Aussage zum Gutachten, er macht seine Arbeit als Staatsanwalt. Danach wird das Gericht entscheiden."

Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. "Ich weiß nicht, ob das so einfach ist."

Er konnte so verdammt kindisch sein, wenn er wollte. "Warum? Weil es dein Ego nicht aushält, im gleichen Raum wie er zu sein?"

"Meinem überbordenden Ego geht's gut, danke für die Nachfrage", gab er freundlich zurück und strich ein wenig Papier unter seinen Fingern glatt. Zwischen dem schwachen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und der beruhigenden Geste seiner Finger konnte sie sehen, dass er mit sich rang und zu verhindern versuchte, sich mit ihr zu streiten.

Sie holte tief Luft. "Was dann?"

Er ließ sich in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen und presste die Lippen kurz aufeinander. Sein Blick wich ihrem aus und kehrte Sekunden später doch wieder zu ihr zurück, schien sich in sie hineinzubohren, als wolle er nicht nur ihre Gedanken erforschen, sondern sie gleichzeitig auch an seinen teilhaben lassen. "Das Gericht wird unsere erste Vernehmung sehen wollen. Du weißt, dass Goodman sich nicht gut geschlagen hat. Unsicher und fahrig, kein gutes Zeichen für die Wahrheit."

"Es gab Anzeichen für Täuschung, aber genauso gab es Momente, die deutlich auf die Wahrheit hinwiesen. Dann ist das eben unsere Aussage. Wir hatten andere ambivalente Fälle. Es ist keine exakte Wissenschaft." Sie hatte dieses Thema bereits mit ihm durchgekaut, doch jetzt lag etwas in seinem Blick, das sie daran zweifeln ließ, dass er sich damit zufrieden geben würde.

"Das wird der Staatsanwaltschaft im Zweifelsfall nur in die Karten spielen und zu einer Verurteilung beitragen."

"Unsere Aufgabe endet da", bekräftigte sie erneut und sah ihn eindringlich an. Sie konnte erkennen, dass bereits ein perfider Plan zurückblickte.

Ein leises Seufzen drang aus seiner Kehle. Er drehte den Bildschirm seines Computers zu ihr und gab ein paar Befehle ein, bis eine Videoaufzeichnung aus dem grellerleuchteten Würfel über den Bildschirm flimmerte. Sie sah Cal und Goodman—Goodman sitzend, passiv; Cal fordernd über ihn gebeugt, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und auf dem Tisch aufgestützt.

Er ließ die Aufzeichnung ein paar Sekunden lang laufen, bis sie verstand.

"Ihr habt es nochmal aufgenommen?", fragte sie, auch wenn sie seine Antwort darauf nicht wirklich brauchte, um zu wissen, wie sein Plan aussah. Die kleinen Momente der Unsicherheit, der missverständlichen Zeichen, der unbewussten Zuckungen winzig kleiner Muskeln waren verschwunden. Das Video zeigte einen Verdächtigen, der die Wahrheit sagte. Unmissverständlich.

Er bestätigte es nicht, sah sie einfach nur an.

"Das kannst du nicht machen", empörte sie sich und fragte sich dabei, wie viele dieser Nummern er noch abziehen wollte. Sie hatte immer loyal zu ihm gestanden—wenn er es verdient hatte und auch wenn nicht—doch manchmal war zu viel tatsächlich _zu viel_. "Beweise fälschen, wirklich?"

"Unsere Ermittlungen hier sind keine Beweise."

"Du weißt, was ich meine", konterte sie.

"Und du weißt, dass Goodman unschuldig ist. Du warst bei dem Gespräch mit Petersen dabei. Wenn ich je ein Buch über die plumpesten Täuschungsversuche schreiben sollte, könnte ich allein hundert Seiten mit diesem Typen füllen."

Sie erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit Petersen. An _sein_ Gespräch mit Petersen, während sie damit beschäftigt war, die Fassade ihrer selbst aufrecht zu erhalten. Leere, unterdrückte Tränen, der Schmerz in ihrer Brust. Der Geruch seiner Arroganz lag ihr in der Nase, als die Erinnerungen zurückkamen.

_Wenn du mich noch einmal vor meinen Mitarbeitern so bloßstellst wie heute Morgen vor Torres und Loker, lasse ich dein Büro schneller räumen, als du zuschauen kannst. Verstanden?_

Die Erinnerungen reichten aus, um den Rückzug anzutreten. Sie wollte nicht mit ihm darüber diskutieren und wusste, dass es ohnehin nichts bringen würde. Sein Standpunkt war klar, die Rolle, in der er sich hier sah, auch. Cal Lightman stand über allem. Der Wahrheit, dem Gesetz, ihr.

"Schick mir das Video, ich muss mir ein paar neue Notizen für morgen machen", bat sie ihn nüchtern und erhob sich aus dem Stuhl.

Erst als sie schon fast an der Tür angekommen war, bemerkte sie, dass er ihr gefolgt war. Sie drehte sich um und erwartete sogleich, dass er ungefragt in ihren persönlichen Raum eindrang, doch er blieb auf Abstand, die Hände mal wieder in den Hosentaschen vergraben.

"Unser Auftrag endet vielleicht mit der Aussage, dass die Vernehmung widersprüchlich war, aber meine persönliche Aufgabe endet erst mit der Wahrheit." In seinen Augen lag so etwas wie eine Entschuldigung.

"Ja? Die Wahrheit und du, Busenfreunde, nicht wahr?"

Er sah sie wortlos an.

"Nur wenn's passt, natürlich", fuhr sie fort. "Wenn nicht, dann können wir die Wahrheit auch gerne mal unter den Teppich kehren."

"Du hast jedes Recht, wütend auf mich zu sein. Ich bin verdammt noch mal wütend auf mich selbst, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll." In seinen Augen lag eine niederschmetternde Ratlosigkeit.

"Nichts, Cal, nichts. Aber die Wahrheit wäre ein ziemlich guter Anfang fürs nächste Mal."

Sie drehte sich wieder von ihm weg, um zu gehen, doch seine Hand hielt sie zurück.

"Du willst die Wahrheit?", fragte er etwas lauter, doch immer noch kontrolliert genug, um niemanden draußen vor der Tür auf sie beide aufmerksam zu machen. Die ganze Firma hatte ohnehin schon den Eindruck, dass etwas ernsthaft mit den beiden nicht stimmte und so sehr es auch der Realität entsprach, so sehr versuchten sie, es professionell zwischen sich zu behalten. "Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich eine beschissene Angst habe, dich zu verlieren, okay?"

Sie sah auf seine Hand hinab. "Lass mich los, Cal."

* * *

Sie fürchtete, dass es Cal sein könnte und wusste gleichzeitig nicht, ob sie froh sein sollte, als sie schließlich Duncan vor ihrer Haustür vorfand, nachdem sie den Abend gerädert zwischen den ausgebreiteten Notizen des Falles verbracht hatte.

"Hey", begann er und schon in dieser kurzen Silbe lag die erste Entschuldigung.

"Hi", gab sie zurück und senkte sogleich den Blick.

"Kann ich reinkommen?"

Sie nickte, auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war, ob es eine gute Idee war.

Er blieb nur einen Schritt hinter der immer noch offenstehenden Haustür im schwach erleuchteten Eingangsbereich stehen und sah aus, als suchte auch er nach den richtigen Worten. "Ich weiß, dass du uns gehört hast vorgestern. Ich habe dich im Flur gesehen, als du gegangen bist."

"Ja", bestätigte sie kurz.

"Deshalb hast du nicht angerufen, oder?" Er erwartete keine Antwort. "Ich muss mich für meine Worte entschuldigen. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Aber er hat mich einfach rasend gemacht mit seinem arroganten Gehabe." Seine Schuhe schlurften nervös über ihren Fußboden und ließen ihn trotzdem auf der Stelle treten. Es reflektierte ihre eigenen Gefühle—bereit zu gehen und doch gefangen.

"Ja, das Talent hat er", gab sie zaghaft lächelnd zu und verfolgte die Bewegungen seiner Füße, bis es ihm bewusst wurde und er versuchte, es zu unterdrücken. Doch sie merkte, dass seine Unsicherheit blieb.

"Wie hältst du es mit ihm aus?", fragte er von ihrem kleinen Lächeln angesteckt ein wenig scherzhaft und doch irgendwie ernstgemeint.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Er ist mein bester Freund."

"Aber er hat dich verletzt, oder?"

Sie nickte nur.

"Tut mir so leid, Gillian. Hast du herausgefunden, was in Baltimore passiert ist?", wollte er wissen und sie konnte die Besorgnis in seinen Augen sehen, die auch Cal anscheinend nicht entgangen war, als er mit ihm aneinandergeraten war.

"Ja", sagte sie und nickte erneut. Sie wusste nicht, ob er der Richtige war, um ihm ihr Herz auszuschütten, aber sie spürte auch, dass es irgendwann überquellen würde, wenn sie all ihre Gedanken und Gefühle für sich behielt.

Und so bat sie ihn, auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen, während sie hinter ihm die Haustür schloss. Heute dachte sie noch nicht an morgen.


	13. Der Hund

**Der Hund**

Als sie den weitläufigen Gang des Gerichtsgebäudes betrat, konnte sie sogleich spüren, wie sie beide um ihre Aufmerksamkeit kämpften. Wie Duncan von einer Gruppe der Staatsanwaltschaft einen Schritt zur Seite trat und sie mit einem Lächeln begrüßte; wie Cal sich von der Wand abstieß und ihr mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen seines notdürftig gebügelten Anzuges entgegenschlurfte, nur um zwischenzeitlich eifersüchtige Blicke auf Duncan zu werfen, der sich dieser bestens bewusst war.

Es war ein albernes Spiel und jeder von ihnen wusste das wahrscheinlich.

Sie ging kurz zu Duncan, begrüßte ihn mit einem formalen Händedruck und einem vagen Lächeln, behaftet mit den Erinnerungen an den letzten Abend. Es waren nur ein paar unverfängliche Sekunden, doch sie spürte die elektrisierende Spannung, die in ihrer gemeinsamen Berührung lag.

Dann ging sie weiter zu Cal, der einen erneuten, missbilligenden Blick gen Duncan richtete und sich ein kleines Grinsen danach nicht verkneifen konnte, als er glaubte, zumindest für den Moment sie und ihre Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen zu haben.

"Hör auf damit", bat sie ihn, als sie aufeinandertrafen und sie sich einfach nur wünschte, all das hier schnell über die Bühne bringen zu können, um nicht weiter Bestandteil dieses fortwährenden Kampfes zu sein.

"Mit was?", fragte er unschuldig und hob die Schultern nach oben, um seine angebliche Unwissenheit noch zu unterstreichen.

"Du weißt, was ich meine." Ihre Stimme war streng, genauso wie ihre Augen. Einen Moment lang schien es ihn zu irritieren und er nahm sich tatsächlich zurück, doch schon wenige Sekunden später musterte er sie wieder von oben bis unten, bis sie genervt zurückblickte und mit den Augen rollte.

"Du siehst gut aus", stellte er simpel fest und irritierte damit nun sie.

"Ich warne dich nicht noch einmal." Sie lenkte sich ab, indem sie beobachtete, wie die Tür zum Gerichtssaal geöffnet wurde und die ersten Zuschauer hineingingen. In ihrem Kopf stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, irgendwo an einem einsamen Strand zu liegen. Weg von ihm, den Erinnerungen, den Verletzungen. Doch sie würde nicht vergessen können, so weit sie auch rannte. Das dumpfe Gefühl der Schuld würde immer bleiben.

"Das war ernst gemeint", sagte er leise und starrte mit ihr zusammen in die Ferne, als versuchte er, so an den Gedanken in ihrem Kopf teilhaben zu können.

Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm und sah ihm unnachgiebig in die Augen, bis es anfing weh zu tun. "Das alles ist nicht einfach vergessen."

Er nickte verstehend, aber deutlich getroffen, und sagte nichts.

"Und wehe du leistest dir da drinnen irgendein Ding. Ich habe keine Lust, deinen Kopf aus irgendeiner selbstgedrehten Schlinge zu ziehen."

Während sie voranging und hoffte, er würde ihre Worte ernst nehmen, hörte sie, wie er hinter ihr nicht von ihrer Seite wich und so erneut unmissverständlich klarstellte, mit wem sie hier war. Und doch dachte sie einen kurzen Moment lang auch an seine verzweifelten Worte von gestern zurück.

_Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich eine beschissene Angst habe, dich zu verlieren, okay?_

* * *

Ihre Finger klammerten sich an den Saum ihres Kleides kurz über dem Knie und nicht nur dort manifestierte sich die Anspannung, die sie zu zerreißen drohte. Er durfte sich keinen Fehler, keine Unachtsamkeit, keine Schwachstelle erlauben, denn dies könnte das Ende ihrer Firma sein.

Bislang hatte er sich gut geschlagen, keine Anzeichen von Täuschung erkennen lassen, die sie mit ihrem Expertenblick erkennen konnte, doch jede neue Frage der Staatsanwaltschaft, jede Intervention des Richters, ließen ihr Herz erneut aufgeregt bis zum Hals schlagen.

Während die Videoaufzeichnung der neu aufgenommenen Befragung auf einer kleinen Leinwand lief, warf er ihr einen kurzen, versichernden Blick zu. Alles an ihm wirkte entspannt und selbstsicher, doch sie kannte ihn gut genug, um auch abseits von Mikroausdrücken und unfreiwilligen Gesten hinter die Fassade blicken zu können. Sie wusste, dass auch er sich der Gefahr bewusst war, doch wenn er von einer Wahrheit überzeugt war, dann war er bereit dafür zu kämpfen.

Es war eine der Eigenschaften, die sie am meisten an ihm mochte.

"Wie gesagt", erklärte er nonchalant, nachdem das Video zu Ende war und blickte schulterzuckend auf die nun wieder weiße Leinwand, "keine Zeichen von Täuschung. Ein paar kleine Unsicherheiten, aber er sagt eindeutig die Wahrheit."

Er war schlau genug, um auch in dem fingierten Gespräch nicht jede winzige Unsicherheit von Goodman zu beseitigen, doch im Vergleich zur Originalbefragung würde jeder einen himmelweiten Unterschied erkennen. Eine zu perfekte Befragung würde nur Skepsis schüren und ein verdächtiges Licht auf die Sache werfen. Der Meister der Lügen würde das nicht zulassen.

"Danke für Ihr Gutachten, Dr. Lightman", sagte Richter Powell und entließ Cal mit einer Handbewegung aus dem Zeugenstand.

Salopp stand er auf und konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen. Wahrscheinlich war sie die Einzige, die es sah, doch es war definitiv da und rang ihr nur ein müdes Kopfschütteln ab.

Doch die diebische Freude auf seinem Gesicht verschwand jäh, als Duncan sich erhob und das Wort ergriff. "Entschuldigung, aber ich habe noch eine Frage an Dr. Lightman."

Ihr Herz blieb diesmal fast ganz stehen. Bislang hatte sich Duncan nicht an Cals Befragung beteiligt, doch als sein Blick sie kurz streifte und etwas darin lag, das sie nicht sofort deuten konnte, befürchtete sie bereits das Schlimmste. Auch in Cals Gesicht stand die Verblüffung geschrieben und dieses Mal suchte er nach Absicherung in ihren Augen.

Während Cal sich erneut widerwillig setzte, stand Duncan auf und positionierte sich mit seiner hochgewachsenen Statur bedrohlich vor ihm.

"Diese Aufnahmen stammen von Montag, dem 21. März, richtig?"

Cal nickte und sie spürte, wie ihre gesamte Welt ein weiteres Mal zusammenzubrechen drohte. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass das überhaupt noch möglich war.

"Stimmt es, dass Mr. Goodman auch am Tag danach bei Ihnen im Büro war?"

"Ja", gab Cal ohne Zögern, aber auch nicht zu schnell zu. Scheinbar lässig zuckte er mit den Schultern und kniff die Augen zusammen, um anzudeuten, dass er nicht verstand.

"In einer ersten telefonischen Aussage am Abend des 21. März zeigten Sie sich noch unentschlossen, was den Befund Ihrer Befragung anging. Sie wollten keine definitive Aussage treffen." Er ging noch einen weiteren Schritt auf den Zeugenstand zu und erhöhte damit nicht nur die Bedrohung, sondern versperrte Gillian zugleich auch den Blick auf Cal. "Und heute zeigen Sie uns die Aufnahmen und berichten, dass es keinerlei Zweifel an der Glaubwürdigkeit des Angeklagten gibt. Warum, Dr. Lightman?"

"Weil wir die Aufnahmen und Messergebnisse erst auswerten mussten", erwiderte er selbstsicher und ließ sich nicht in die Ecke drängen, in der Duncan ihn vielleicht gerne sehen wollte.

"Es ist also nicht so, dass Sie die Befragung am Dienstag erneut durchgeführt haben, weil die erste Befragung nicht das gewünschte Ergebnis gebracht hat, das Mr. Goodman entlasten würde?"

"Einspruch, Euer Ehren, Vermutung ohne Beweislage und Suggestivfrage", rief ein Anwalt der Verteidigung dazwischen und wandte sich an den Richter.

"Halten Sie sich mit Vermutungen zurück, Mr. Gray. Trotzdem, Dr. Lightman, was haben Sie dazu zu sagen?", hakte Powell nach.

Sie spürte, wie die Kräfte sie verließen, wie die letzten Reserven, die die vergangenen Woche noch übrig gelassen hatten, ihrem Körper langsam entschwanden. Alles vor ihr spielte sich wie in einem schlechten Traum ab, aus dem sie einfach nicht entkommen konnte.

"Ich habe weder ein persönliches Interesse an einem Freispruch noch an einer Verurteilung von Mr. Goodman. Ich bin nur auf der Suche nach der Wahrheit, alles andere ist mir schlichtweg egal."

"Sie haben die Frage nicht beantwortet."

"Welche Frage?", gab Cal fast schon vorlaut zurück. "Sie haben keine wirkliche Frage gestellt."

"Haben Sie die Befragung erneut durchgeführt und dem Gericht heute gefälschte Beweise vorgelegt, Dr. Lightman?"

Immer noch konnte sie ihn nicht sehen und kämpfte so abgeschottet—aber inmitten von Menschen—mit ihrer eigenen Benommenheit. Ein kurzer Blick zu Goodman auf der Anklagebank verriet ihr, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die gerade mit sich kämpfte.

"Nein", antwortete Cal voller Überzeugung und die folgende Stille im Gerichtssaal war einen Moment lang unerträglich. "Mr. Goodman ist an jenem Dienstag lediglich für ein weiteres kurzes Gespräch vorbeigekommen. Dr. Foster wird Ihnen das sicherlich gerne bestätigen."

Die Erwähnung ihres Namens holte sie aus dem Alptraum, der jedoch trotzdem kein Ende zu nehmen schien, zurück in die Realität. Endlich trat Duncan einen Schritt zur Seite und gewährte ihr wieder freie Sicht auf Cal, doch alles was sie sah, waren Duncans leicht perplexe aber immer noch freundliche Augen, die ihr entgegenblickten. Sie verstand.

Er glaubte, etwas Gutes zu tun. Er glaubte, ihr damit zu helfen.

Sie dagegen glaubte, nicht mehr atmen zu können.

"Dr. Foster, würden Sie kurz in den Zeugenstand kommen und das bestätigen?", forderte Richter Powell sie auf, während er Cal wieder andeutete aufzustehen.

Sie schaffte es, ein paar ruhige Atemzüge zu nehmen und verschaffte sich Zeit, indem sie ihr Kleid bedächtig glattzog, bevor sie aufstand. Nach den ersten Schritten merkte sie, dass sie nicht viele davon schaffen würde. Ihre Muskeln wirkten kraftlos, die Knie weich.

Auf dem Weg nach vorn passierte sie Cal, der sie kurz sorgenvoll ansah und dann auf seinen Platz im Publikum zurückkehrte. Sie fragte sich, ob er sich Sorgen um sie machte, weil er ihre momentane Verfassung, ihren Kampf gegen Lähmung und Enttäuschung blitzschnell erkannt hatte, oder ob er sich Sorgen um das machte, was sie sagen könnte.

Sie kam zu keinem Entschluss, auch nicht, als sie hinter dem Pult Platz nahm und in die gespannten Gesichter des Publikums, der Anklage und der Verteidigung blickte.

Duncan ging auch auf sie zu und versperrte so wiederum die freie Sicht auf Cal, doch seine Haltung war diesmal nicht feindselig, sondern ganz und gar freundlich. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, umspielt von ein wenig Mitgefühl und Traurigkeit in seinen Augen.

"Dr. Foster, wurde die Befragung von Mr. Goodman ein zweites Mal durchgeführt und aufgezeichnet?"

Sie sah Duncan fragend an, doch die Antworten in seinem Gesicht halfen ihr nicht weiter. Ja, sie war verletzt, gekränkt, enttäuscht und vielleicht war der geschehene Vertrauensbruch zwischen Cal und ihr etwas, das sie nie wieder vergessen und er nie wieder gutmachen konnte. Aber als Duncan ihr für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde doch die Chance gab, Cal in die Augen zu blicken und sie so vielleicht an den erlittenen Schmerz erinnern wollte, wusste sie, dass es eigentlich nur eine Antwort geben konnte.

Mitgenommen und voll stiller Angst erwiderte Cal ihren Blick und alles was sie sah, war der Mensch, der ihr am meisten bedeutete. Ihr _Partner_. In guten wie in schweren Zeiten.

Sie kämpfte noch einmal kurz mit sich, spürte den Schmerz in ihrer Brust und öffnete dann den Mund.

"Nein", antwortete sie mit fester Stimme und ohne jeden hörbaren Zweifel, "ich kann alle Aussagen von Dr. Lightman nur bestätigen."


	14. Der Luchs

**Der Luchs**

Als die Verhandlung mit einem hart erkämpften Freispruch für Goodman beendet wurde, war sie eine der ersten, die den Saal eilig verließen. Sie brauchte Sauerstoff, von dem es drinnen keinen mehr zu geben schien. Sie hoffte, er würde ihre Glieder wieder beleben und endlich die Benommenheit nehmen, die ihren Geist trübte. Doch sie wusste, dass sie womöglich vergebens hoffte.

Sie brauchte auch Sauerstoff, weil sie unendlich wütend war. Auf beide von ihnen—Duncan und Cal. Im Moment wusste sie nicht einmal, auf wen von ihnen sie mehr wütend war.

Sie schaffte es gerade mal bis auf den Bürgersteig direkt vor dem Gerichtsgebäude, als sie Cals unverwechselbare Schritte eilig hinter sich hörte.

"Du hast es ihm gesagt?", fragte er ungläubig mit leiser, schneidender Entrüstung in der Stimme und schloss zu ihr auf. In seinen Augen lag so etwas wie gekränkter Stolz, den sie auf die Schnelle vielleicht identifizieren, aber nicht gleich sicher bestätigen und interpretieren konnte. Alles an ihm überforderte sie gerade—wie er bedrohlich näherkam und trotzdem irgendwie auf Abstand blieb, wie sich die übliche Maske über sein Gesicht legte, hinter die er sie nicht blicken ließ.

"Entschuldigung?", vergewisserte sie sich nicht weniger aufgebracht und zerrte ihn am Ärmel seines Jacketts ein paar Meter vom Eingang weg. Dann fuhr sie leiser fort und funkelte ihn dabei böse an: "Für wie blöd hältst du mich? Natürlich habe ich es ihm nicht gesagt."

"Woher wusste er es dann?", bohrte er weiter in der offenen Wunde herum und schaute sich kurz um, um sicherzustellen, dass sie niemand hörte.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Er war gestern bei mir. Vielleicht hat er meine Notizen zum Fall gesehen und sie gelesen, als ich nicht im Zimmer war."

Er verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Sehr clever", murmelte er ironisch und sie wusste, dass er sie damit meinte, ihr die Schuld an all dem gab.

"Ich habe ihm vertraut", verteidigte sie sich und erkannte in ihrem Tonfall den Vorwurf, dass dies ein gänzlich neues Konzept für ihn sein musste. Eines, an das er wieder und wieder nicht glaubte, auch nicht, wenn es um sie ging.

"Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass du vorsichtig sein solltest."

Der schnell daher gesprochene Satz bestätigte alles, was sie im Moment über ihn dachte, und entlockte ihr nur noch einen müden Seufzer. Sie zog ihn noch ein Stück weiter, bis sie beide zusammen in der etwas geschützten Einmündung eines Nebeneingangs zum Stehen kamen und schweigend innehielten.

Sie stellte sicher, dass ihr die Enttäuschung, die sie fühlte, buchstäblich ins Gesicht geschrieben war. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn am meisten traf, wenn er ihre Gefühle gar nicht erst entschlüsseln musste, sondern sie schmerzlich offensichtlich wurden. Für ihn und jeden anderen, FACS-Training oder nicht.

"Ich habe dir auch vertraut, aber wie es scheint, bin ich zu naiv für diese Welt", sagte sie schließlich, die Schultern hängend, resignierend.

Es ließ seine Fassade einen Moment lang bröckeln. So wie gestern, als seine Hand die verlorene Verbindung zu ihr gesucht hatte und sich die Ratlosigkeit auf seinem Gesicht nicht mehr verbergen ließ. Verdammt, es traf auch sie am meisten, wenn sie keinerlei Mühe hatte ihn zu lesen.

Irgendwann schüttelte er sanft mit dem Kopf. "Es ist nicht dein Fehler, sondern der dieser Welt, dass sie so beschissen ist, wie sie ist."

Ihr Herz sank, tiefer und tiefer.

Sie suchte nach etwas in seinen Augen, einer Art der Bestätigung, dass sie das irgendwie wieder hinkriegen würden, dass die Wärme in seinen Worten nicht nur eine vorübergehende Erscheinung war, doch die Maske war wieder an Ort und Stelle, als ein paar der Zuschauer aus dem Gerichtssaal an ihnen vorbeiströmten. Er sah ihnen hinterher und ließ sie so nicht mehr an seinen Emotionen teilhaben. Als hätte er schon zu viel preisgegeben.

Der Gedanke, dass er der Einzige war, mit dem sie überhaupt alles teilen würde, schoss ihr kurz ungebeten durch den Kopf. Gefolgt von der Realisierung, dass sie es trotzdem nicht tat. Die _Linie_, die Grenze; jene Installation, die es ihnen erlaubte (so glaubte sie zumindest) zu funktionieren. Alles viel zu kompliziert.

Sie löste ihren Blick von ihm und sah den Menschen nach, die auch seine Augen still verfolgten. Ihre Ratlosigkeit manifestierte sich in einem stoischen Kopfschütteln.

"Weißt du", begann sie und dachte an all die Momente zurück, in denen sie sich ganz ohne Worte verstanden hatten, "ich hatte gehofft, dass du rauskommst und deine ersten Worte zumindest keine Vorwürfe sind. Eine Entschuldigung dafür, dass du mich da drinnen gerade in eine beschissene Situation gebracht hast und ich dir trotzdem loyal den Hintern gerettet habe, wäre wohl ohnehin zu viel verlangt gewesen."

Er nickte nur und starrte in die Ferne, bis sie glaubte, er würde einfach über das Gesagte hinweggehen. Die Enttäuschung wurde größer und größer, doch nach ein paar Sekunden bemerkte sie, dass er etwas Konkretes in der Distanz beobachtete und folgte seinem Blick.

Duncan.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, in denen er sich relativ hilflos umsah, bis auch er sie beide entdeckt hatte und sogleich in ihre Richtung lief. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie lieber flüchten oder an Ort und Stelle bleiben und ihm den Kopf waschen wollte.

Cal drehte sich wieder zu ihr und ließ seine Finger vorsichtig auf denen ihrer rechten Hand verweilen. Seine Augen waren unnachgiebig und ernst, doch der warme Goldton rund um seine Pupillen trat hervor. Sie wusste von all den Situationen aus der Vergangenheit, dass es so etwas wie Nähe war.

"Du hast recht und es tut mir leid und danke", spulte er eilig herunter und ließ es trotzdem echt und ernstgemeint klingen. "Ich weiß, dass ich der größte Idiot bin, den du kennst."

Doch so einfach ließen sich Wut und Enttäuschung nicht wegwischen. "Du hast gerade ernsthafte Konkurrenz bekommen."

In seinen Augen blitzte ein kurzer Moment der Belustigung auf, doch als er sich umsah und Duncan nur noch wenige Meter entfernt war, verdunkelte sich seine Mine wieder.

"Lass mich allein mit ihm sprechen", bat sie ihn.

Er wollte protestieren, rüstete sich schon zum Kampf, und schluckte es dann doch herunter. "Okay. Ich bin da drüben." Seine Hand deutete vage in die Ferne.

Während er ging, kam Duncan immer näher. Auf seinem Gesicht lag eine Entschlossenheit, die sich auch in seiner Haltung widerspiegelte, als er vor ihr zum Stehen kam.

"Was glaubst du, wer du bist?", polterte sie los, bevor er überhaupt den Mund öffnen konnte. Die Selbstsicherheit schwand schnell aus seinen Gliedern.

"Ich dachte, du wolltest ihm einen Denkzettel verpassen", entgegnete er kontrolliert und warf einen Blick auf Cal, den er anscheinend nicht vermeiden konnte. Sie folgte seinen Augen nicht und fixierte ihn weiter.

"Indem ich ihn mit Hilfe eines gerissenen Staatsanwaltes ins Gefängnis befördere?"

"Ich wollte dir nur helfen. Ich wollte, dass du dich besser fühlst. Er ist es nicht wert."

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er ihr wert war, aber sie ging nicht darauf ein. Niemand würde es verstehen, solange sie es selbst nicht einmal tat. "Ich habe dir vertraut", wiederholte sie nur die inzwischen schon bekannten Worte, die bekümmert ihren Mund verließen.

"Du wirktest so traurig, verletzt."

"Glaubst du, dass ich mich jetzt besser fühle?", fragte sie ganz ernsthaft und sah ihn einfach nur an, um eine Antwort zu provozieren. Doch er wirkte ganz und gar ahnungslos und verloren wie ein kleines Kind mit gekränktem Stolz. Die Parallelen zu Cal waren plötzlich allzu offensichtlich.

"Er ist es nicht wert", wiederholte er. "Lügen sind sein Geschäft."

"Ich weiß", sagte sie, doch es war kein Zugeständnis, keine Erkenntnis, die er als Triumph verbuchen konnte. Es war eine nüchterne Gewissheit, über die sie sich jahrelang hatte hinwegsetzen können, weil sie auch wusste, wer er sonst noch war.

"Ich mag dich wirklich, Gillian."

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und ließ die Worte nicht an sich herankommen. "Was immer du glaubst, gestern Abend gesehen oder gelesen zu haben, die Wahrheit ist, dass das Gericht da drinnen gerade richtig entschieden hat. Wenn du vorhast, dich weiterhin in den Weg dieser Wahrheit zu stellen, werde ich meinen Teil dazu beitragen, dass die krummen Ermittlungsmethoden in diesem Fall ans Tageslicht kommen."

Sie glaubte, ihre Wut in seinen Augen reflektieren zu sehen und brach den Kontakt kurz darauf ab. "Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen." Sie studierte die ebenen Gehwegplatten unter ihren unverschämt teuren Schuhen.

"Gillian", bat er ein weiteres Mal leise.

"Ich denke, ich habe mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt."

"Gillian, bitte."

"Hey Buddy, du hast sie gehört, oder?", kam Cals Stimme ohne Vorwarnung von hinten aus dem Nichts und ein paar Millisekunden später tauchte er auch schon an ihrer Seite auf.

Sie konnte nur noch die Augen verdrehen und versuchte ihm mit einem flüchtigen Blick klarzumachen, dass seine Einmischung unerwünscht und noch dazu fehl am Platz war. Doch wahrscheinlich wollte er es nicht verstehen. Seine Körperhaltung sagte ziemlich deutlich Kampf anstatt Rückzug.

"Was weißt du schon?", gab Duncan geringschätzig zurück.

"Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen."

Sie sah einen Moment lang zwischen ihnen hin und her, verfolgte die eisigen Blicke, die sie miteinander austauschten, bis sie sich schließlich von ihnen abwandte. "Wenn ihr euch beide um mich schlagen wollt, dann nur zu. Ich jedenfalls will keinen mehr sehen."

"Warte, ich komme mit", erwiderte Cal sogleich und versuchte den Anschluss zu halten, während sie schon schnellen Schrittes vorauseilte, um die Welt zumindest für den Moment hinter sich zu lassen.

"Ich meinte euch beide, Cal", betonte sie noch einmal und lief schneller und schneller, weiter und weiter, bis sie seine Schritte irgendwann nicht mehr hinter sich hörte.


	15. Der Esel

**Der Esel**

Der Tee dampfte in der kalten Luft, die sie umgab. Sie wärmte ihre Handflächen vorsichtig an der Tasse, bis ein wenig der Hitze ihre Adern durchflutete und die Lähmung bekämpfte, die nicht nur die fallenden Temperaturen ausgelöst hatten.

Der unerwartete Kälteeinbruch, den die Nachrichten seit ein paar Stunden verkündeten, traf nun passgenau auf ihre Stimmung und den kleinen Scherbenhaufen aus verletzten Gefühlen und zweifelhaften Beziehungen, vor dem sie ratlos stand.

Sie nahm einen kleinen Schluck, doch jede wohltuende Besänftigung hatte nur ein paar Sekunden lang Bestand. Dann war alles wie zuvor; unnütze Broschüren und Anträge auf dem Tisch, eine Akte mit Medienberichten und ein paar Polizeidokumenten zu einem Mord, der ihr Gewissen belastete, Cal und Duncan in ihrem Kopf.

Sie nahm ein Buch zur Hand, doch las die gleichen Sätze immer und immer wieder, bis sie es frustriert zur Seite legte. Der Tee dampfte unterdessen weiter.

Als sie ihre Augen schloss, um den Gedanken für einen Moment der wirklichen Ruhe zu entkommen, riss ein Klingeln an der Tür sie wieder aus der Entspannung. Ein paar Sekunden lang starrte sie verloren in die Ferne, fast unfähig sich noch zu bewegen. Ein zweites Klingeln jedoch vermittelte eine gewisse Dringlichkeit.

Die müden Gedankenfragmente in ihrem Kopf sprangen hin und her zwischen Cal und Duncan. Dann die kurze Vermutung, dass es vielleicht keiner von beiden sein könnte. Doch bevor sie sich zu einer Entscheidung—gehen oder bleiben—durchringen konnte, leuchtete der Bildschirm ihres Handys auf dem Tisch mit einer Nachricht von Cal auf.

_'Kannst du die Tür aufmachen?'_

Einen Moment lang wartete sie noch ab, bevor sie sich die Decke, die bislang ihre Beine bedeckt hatte, um die Schultern legte und sich zur Tür begab. Als sie die Tür öffnete und die eisige Luft ungebeten an ihr vorbei ins Innere rauschte, sodass sie die Decke enger um ihren ganzen Körper zog, stand er schon mit dem Rücken zu ihr, bereit wieder zu gehen.

Er drehte sich um, als er sie hinter sich bemerkte und wirkte kurzzeitig überrascht. "Hey", murmelte er gegen die Kälte an und sein Atem wurde in einer kleinen Wolke sichtbar.

"Es ist spät", erwiderte sie müde und war doch nicht gänzlich unglücklich darüber, dass er hier war. Das Gefühl musste in ihren Augen zum Ausdruck kommen, denn auch in seinen leuchtete zeitweilig die Hoffnung auf.

"Ich konnte so nicht einfach schlafen", gab er zu und trat von einem Bein aufs andere. Sie konnte nicht ganz sicher sagen, ob es die Kälte oder seine Nervosität war, die so zum Ausdruck kam.

Sie fröstelte in ihrer Decke, auch wenn die Wärme des Hauses sie noch immer ein wenig umgab, während der Wind unnachgiebig durch seine Haare fuhr. Da stand er nun in seinem üblichen Jackett, das nicht einmal zugeknöpft war, anstatt einer warmen Jacke und schien bereit, ihr sein Herz auszuschütten.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie schon bereit dafür war.

Und so blieb das Innere für ihn vorerst unerreichbar. Sie bat ihn nicht herein, auch wenn er es scheinbar einen Moment lang gehofft hatte.

Seine Schuhe schlurften über den Boden, als er wieder etwas auf Abstand ging und zu überlegen schien. "Weißt du", begann er nach einer Weile zögerlich und kniff die Augen zusammen, als er sie schließlich ansah, "weißt du, was ich gedacht habe, an dem Tag, als wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen haben?"

"Sag's mir", antwortete sie und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Dass uns diese Doyle-Sache entweder ganz schnell wieder auseinanderreißt oder das zwischen uns etwas ist, was für immer Bestand haben wird." Er sah auf seine Schuhe hinab, dann wieder kurz zu ihr, dann nach unten.

"Warum hast du das gedacht?"

"Keine Ahnung", gab er ratlos zu und schien nicht einmal wirklich nach einer befriedigenden Antwort zu suchen. "Nur so ein Gefühl."

Sie ließ ihre Augen über seine gedrungene Gestalt wandern und wartete darauf, dass er wieder einen symbolischen Schritt auf sie zuging, auch wenn seine Füße ihn unweigerlich weiter von ihr wegtrugen. Sie hatte ihm nicht viel zu sagen, auch wenn ihr Kopf voll von Gedanken, Worten, Sätzen, ja ganzen Romanen war. Nichts davon erreichte ihre Zunge außer der bittere Nachgeschmack.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid", sagte er und machte wieder einen hastigen Schritt auf sie zu, um erst in der darauffolgenden Sekunde zu prüfen, ob dies für sie überhaupt in Ordnung war.

Sie wich nicht zurück, doch ihr Blick blieb starr.

Er sah ihr zum ersten Mal ganz direkt in die Augen, bis ein kurzer, stechender Schmerz sie durchfuhr.

"Was siehst du?", fragte er und er war das offene Buch, das sie sich oft gewünscht hatte. Jede kleine Pore gab ihr die Erlaubnis bis nach ganz tief drinnen zu blicken.

Doch was sie wirklich sah—die Reue, den Schmerz, die Verletzlichkeit—konnte sie nicht sagen. "Jemanden, dem ich mal vertraut habe", erklärte sie stattdessen fast emotionslos. Kühl wie die Luft, die sie umgab.

Und der Moment der Offenheit verflog, damit sie seine Kränkung nicht sehen konnte. "Tut mir leid, es ist spät", sprach er entschuldigend vor sich hin, als hätte es zwischen ihrer Begrüßung und dem hier nichts gegeben. Er trat wieder einen Schritt zurück und erinnerte sie an die Kälte der Nacht, die wieder zwischen sie beide fuhr. Eigentlich hatte der Frühling schon begonnen, war die Natur erwacht, doch nun schien nur ein weiterer Winter ungebeten vor der Tür zu stehen.

Einen Augenblick lang glaubte sie, er würde gehen, weil ihre Worte ihn zu sehr an der vielleicht verwundbarsten Stelle getroffen hatten. Doch sie kannte auch sein Spiel; sein wahrscheinlich unbewusstes Spiel aus Vor und Zurück, Bindung und Freischwimmen. Er spielte es immerzu, doch auf ihrer Türschwelle wurde es von Zeit zu Zeit besonders deutlich.

Er ging—gebückt, die Schultern hängend—und kam dann doch zurück. Sein Kopf legte sich leicht zur Seite, während seine Hand gestikulierte. "Diese Sache", fing er an und überlegte dann, bevor er weitersprach. "Bist du noch an dieser Sache dran?"

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", gab sie zu.

"Die Sache mit der Adoption."

Ihr Blick wurde starr und leer, begleitet von der unangenehmen Rückkehr des lähmenden Gefühls in ihren Gliedern. Sie hatte ihn nicht dazu eingeladen, so unverblümt in ihre Seele zu schauen. Nicht jetzt, nicht damals.

Er seufzte leise und versuchte sichtlich bemüht ihrem Blick standzuhalten. "Ich wollte damals nicht einfach deine E-Mails lesen."

"Du hast es nur trotzdem getan", stellte sie nüchtern fest.

Er sah beschämt zu Boden und nickte nur, weil es wohl selbst für ihn keine entschuldigenden Worte mehr dafür gab. Seine Füße waren ruhelos und sie konnte sehen, dass auch seine Gedanken es waren. Es war etwas, das sie gemeinsam hatten.

"Du solltest nach Hause gehen", sagte sie, als klar wurde, dass er sobald keine Worte finden würde.

Er sah sie wieder an, als würde er es tatsächlich in Erwägung ziehen, doch etwas hielt ihn zurück. Erneut vergingen die Sekunden.

"Es ist kalt, Cal", sagte sie und zog die Decke wieder enger um ihren Körper. Er schien jedoch in einer anderen Welt versunken, in der ihm der beißende Wind und der Nebel, der sich wie kleine Stiche auf der Haut anfühlte, nichts ausmachten.

Zögerlich holte er schließlich etwas aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts und hielt es ihr hin. Es war ein Briefumschlag, weiß und schlicht, ohne Namen, ohne Hinweise. Er war nicht verschlossen.

"Was ist das?", erkundigte sie sich misstrauisch und wollte ihm den Umschlag nicht einfach abnehmen, solange er wie ein weiteres Geheimnis zwischen ihnen stand.

"Ein Referenzschreiben."

Sie schluckte schwer. Einen Moment lang glaubte sie, der Boden unter ihren Füßen hätte sich geöffnet und sie fiel in das schwärzeste aller Löcher, ohne auch nur einen letzten rettenden Strohhalm, an den sie sich hätte klammern können. "Du schmeißt mich aus der Lightman Group?", fragte sie atemlos und voller Entsetzen.

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich verwirrt zusammen und auch auf seinem Gesicht lag kurzzeitig ein gewisses Entsetzen. "Nein", stellte er dann hastig klar und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Das meinte ich nicht damit."

Die angestaute Luft entwich langsam aus ihren Lungen. Jetzt war sie es, die ihn verwirrt ansah und nicht verstand. Wollte er sagen, dass es okay war, wenn sie nicht mehr einfach so weitermachen wollte, dass er ihr nicht im Weg stehen würde? Doch das war nicht Cal. Der Wechsel aus Bindung und Freischwimmen ja, aber nie einfach loslassen.

"Ich dachte nur, dass du vielleicht noch eine Empfehlung brauchst, wenn du das mit der Adoption weiterverfolgen willst." Große Augen blickten ihr nervös entgegen. "Von einem Freund", fügte er zum Schluss noch hinzu.

Sie verstand endlich, auch wenn jeder Denkprozess gerade ewig zu brauchen schien. Zaghaft nahm sie ihm den Umschlag ab, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie den Brief lesen würde. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie ihn noch brauchen würde.

"Wenn du mit irgendetwas nicht einverstanden bist oder Änderungswünsche hast, dann sag einfach Bescheid."

Sie nickte wortlos.

Er trat den obligatorischen Schritt nach hinten, doch diesmal war sie sich sicher, dass er auch gehen würde. "Okay", sagte er leise und ließ die Hände in den Hosentaschen verschwinden. "Danke nochmal für das im Gericht heute. Ich weiß, dass das nicht selbstverständlich war."

"Ich habe das nicht für dich getan. Ich habe das für uns getan. Für das, was wir hatten."

Er nickte. "Ich vermisse uns", erwiderte er und gab ihr ein trauriges Lächeln, das irgendwann mit ihm in der kalten Nacht verschwand.

Sie schloss die Tür, wartete, bis die Wärme auch ihr Herz wieder erreichte, und klammerte sich an seinem Umschlag fest.


	16. Der Kranich

**Der Kranich**

Sie fuhr an den Kanten des Briefumschlages entlang und suchte nach der Wahrheit tief in sich drinnen. Danach, was sie für ihn empfand—jetzt und überhaupt—und wie es weitergehen sollte. Doch die Antworten kamen nicht so einfach, wie sie sie herbeiwünschte.

Sie betrachtete den blütenweißen Umschlag, so unschuldig und rein. Der Anblick brachte sie zurück zu einem Tag, den sie nie vergessen würde. Einem Tag, an dem er ebenfalls auf ihrer Türschwelle geendet war und seinen Tanz aus vor uns zurück darbot. Sie sah wieder die geladene Waffe an seinem Kopf, die Vehemenz in seinen Augen. Sie wusste, dass sie nur seine eigene Verzweiflung überdeckte, als sie tränenerfüllt vor ihm stand und Matheson bat, ihn gehen zu lassen.

Ihre Gedanken fanden oft zu jenem Tag zurück. Ganz heimlich und meistens, wenn sie es nicht erwartete. Sie hatte gehofft, es würde irgendwann aufhören, ihre Träume nicht mehr in Beschlag nehmen, doch in Wahrheit war die bloße Gefahr des Verlustes damals zu groß und real, um einfach zu vergessen. Es war bei weitem nicht die einzige Situation, in der sie gedacht hatte, ihn zu verlieren, doch es war sicher die intensivste. Sie wusste nicht einmal genau warum.

Unschuldig und rein. Das, was er glaubte, in ihr vernichtet zu haben mit dem, was er war. Das, was er glaubte nun umso mehr beschützen zu müssen. Sie verstand es, irgendwie zumindest, doch jetzt saß sie hier und genau dieses Beschützen tat am meisten weh.

Es gab keine logische Erklärung dafür, dass sie sich Wochen nach der Geiselnahme die Videoaufzeichnungen von Cal und Matheson angesehen hatte. Sie wollte sich nicht damit quälen, doch sie tat es trotzdem. Mit ein wenig Abstand sah sie Cals eigene Angst plötzlich viel deutlicher als an jenem Tag. Sie versteckte sich hinter seinen Macken und Ticks und war plötzlich doch so schmerzlich offensichtlich.

Als sie über die Stelle stolperte, an der Cal Matheson zu verstehen gab, dass auch er das Gefühl kannte, einen anderen mit sich in die Tiefe zu ziehen, zu kontaminieren mit den eigenen Fehlern und Schwächen, stockte ihr Atem kurz. Sie musste nicht fragen, um zu wissen, welche Frau in seinem Leben er meinte.

An diesem Abend lud sie ihn zum Essen ein, aber sie erwähnte es nicht. Er erwähnte nicht, dass er sah, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Und so schwiegen sie beide, weil es Teil ihrer Vereinbarung war, auch wenn Reden ausnahmsweise vielleicht einmal Gold gewesen wäre.

Ihre Augen öffneten sich wieder, während die Erinnerungen langsam verblassten. Sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, wie sich die Lider müde geschlossen hatten. Am liebsten wollte sie unter der warmen Bettdecke verschwinden, doch es war nicht fair. Er hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, extra hier herzukommen und ihr den Brief zu geben, also sollte sie ihn auch lesen.

Sie holte ein einzelnes Blatt Papier aus dem unverschlossenen Umschlag. Als sie es vorsichtig auseinanderfaltete, klingelte ihr Handy und unterbrach sie jäh. Sie nahm das Telefon zur Hand und erwartete seinen Namen auf dem Bildschirm, doch es kam viel unerwarteter als das.

"Emily?", fragte sie besorgt und zwang sich dazu, ruhig zu atmen. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

"Hi Gillian. Tut mir leid, dass ich störe." Ihre Stimme klang zart und irgendwie verwirrt.

"Du störst nicht, Emily. Was ist passiert?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor Emily antwortete. "Ist mein Dad zufällig bei dir?", fragte sie zögerlich.

Gillian fiel es schwer, sofort zu begreifen, worum es gehen könnte und ihr Herz schlug aufgeregt, auch wenn sie Cal gerade erst gesehen hatte. "Er war hier, aber er ist vor ein paar Minuten gegangen. Was ist los?"

Das Mädchen am anderen Ende war hörbar erleichtert. "Ich habe ihn den ganzen Tag lang noch nicht gesehen und er geht nicht an sein Handy. Ich dachte, irgendetwas ist passiert."

Auch Gillian konnte sich wieder etwas entspannen. Er war okay vor ein paar Minuten. Zumindest halbwegs. Sie löste den festen Griff, mit dem sie sich an seinen Brief klammerte. "Er war hier und alles an ihm wirkte heil", versuchte sie Emily mit ein wenig Humor in der Stimme zu beruhigen. "Ich bin mir sicher, er wird gleich nach Hause kommen."

Sie war sich nicht wirklich sicher. Sie kannte ihn und die ein oder andere betrunkene Nacht mit oder ohne anschließende, sinnlose Schlägerei, die es gegeben hatte, wenn er aufgebracht war, wütend auf sich selbst. Sie hoffte, er würde zumindest jetzt das Richtige tun.

"Okay", hauchte Emily in den Hörer und Gillian konnte ihre Enttäuschung spüren. Warum hatte er ihre Anrufe nicht beantwortet, ihr nicht Bescheid gegeben? Er konnte ein rücksichtsloser Egoist sein, wenn er ganz mit sich selbst beschäftigt war.

"Kommst du klar oder soll ich vorbeikommen?"

"Nein, nein, alles klar", wiegelte Emily schnell ab.

Sie war fast erwachsen und Gillian fühlte sich ein wenig überfürsorglich nach dieser Frage. Sie gab ihren verwirrten Gefühlen im Moment die Schuld dafür.

"Gillian?", fragte Emily dann doch wieder besorgt und wirkte unentschlossen. "Ist alles in Ordnung zwischen dir und Dad?"

Gillians Herz rutschte mindestens zwei Etagen tiefer. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte und es manifestierte sich in bedeutungsschweren Sekunden des Schweigens.

"Dad scheint so abwesend und irgendwie traurig in letzter Zeit und er will nicht darüber reden. Ich dachte mir, es kann nur etwas mit dir zu tun haben."

"Es ist nicht so einfach gerade, Em. Aber nichts, das man nicht wieder in Ordnung bringen könnte." Ihr Herz brach für Emily. Und sich selbst. Und Cal. Sie wollte wirklich daran glauben, dass es eine Lösung gab und zum ersten Mal spürte sie, dass auch sie darum kämpfen musste.

"Bist du dir sicher?"

"Ja", antwortete sie und hielt die Zweifel aus ihrer Stimme fern.

"Was hat er diesmal Blödes angestellt?"

Sie musste ein wenig lachen, auch wenn es nicht wirklich lustig war. "Ist eine lange Geschichte."

"Ich werde ihm den Kopf waschen", drohte Emily.

"Lieber nicht. Ich glaube, er fühlt sich schon schlecht genug." Sie dachte zurück an seinen bedröppelten Auftritt vor ihrer Tür.

"Das sollte er."

"Kannst du mich vielleicht kurz anrufen, wenn er zu Hause ist?"

"Klar", erwiderte Emily und sie klang so viel erleichterter als noch vor zwei Minuten. "Danke, Gillian."

"Kein Problem. Du weißt, dass du immer anrufen kannst, ja? Bis später."

"Bis dann."

Sie legten beide auf und vielleicht hatte jede von ihnen ein wenig Trost in diesem Anruf gefunden. Für den Moment und darüber hinaus. Emily war ein wichtiger Teil von Gillians Leben und sie lag ihr am Herzen. Sie war das, was einer eigenen Tochter für sie am nächsten kam, auch wenn es von der Realität wahrscheinlich meilenweit entfernt war.

Der Gedanke ließ sie schwer schlucken und erinnerte sie an Cals Brief, der immer noch in ihrer Hand ruhte. Er erinnerte sie auch an Sophie und unzählige gescheiterte Versuche, an Tränen und Verzweiflung und Wut und eine zerbrochene Ehe.

Sie schluckte abermals, bevor sie den Brief las. Er war handgeschrieben und sie fragte sich, wie viele Versionen davon bereits zerknüllt in irgendwelchen Papierkörben schlummerten.

* * *

_Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren,_

_mein Name ist Cal Lightman und ich arbeite seit acht Jahren mit Gillian Foster zusammen in unserer gemeinsamen Firma. Darüber hinaus schätze ich mich extrem glücklich, sie auch meine beste Freundin nennen zu können._

_Gillian ist eine zielstrebige, fleißige Frau, die weiß, was sie will. Sie hat es geschafft, auch aus schwierigen Zeiten in ihrem Leben gestärkt hervorzugehen._

_Sie ist aber auch die Person mit dem größten Herzen, die ich kenne. Immer respektvoll, immer hilfsbereit, immer versöhnlich und vergebend. Es macht sie nicht perfekt, aber es macht sie wundervoll menschlich. Es macht sie zu jemandem, den man sich in seinem Leben wünscht._

_Ich habe sie in der Vergangenheit oft mit Kindern erlebt—mit meiner eigenen Tochter, Kindern, mit denen wir beruflich zu tun hatten, mit Sophie. Schon immer habe ich dabei ihren natürlichen, mitfühlenden Umgang mit ihnen bewundert, die Verbindung gesehen, die sie sofort aufbauen kann. Mit vielen ihrer früheren, jungen Patienten steht sie noch heute in Kontakt und es zeigt, wie positiv und nachhaltig sie Kinder beeinflussen kann._

_Auch wenn sie momentan in keiner festen Partnerschaft lebt, kann sie einem Kind stabile Verhältnisse bieten. Wie mit allen Dingen, die ihr wichtig sind, würde sie sich mit Hingebung um ein Kind kümmern. Ich würde mich freuen, ihr dabei helfen zu können, indem ich es ihr in Einklang mit ihrer Arbeit in der Firma ermögliche. _

_Ich glaube fest daran, dass sie einem Kind das erfüllte, glückliche und liebevolle Leben geben kann, das es verdient. Ich hoffe, sie bekommt die Chance, das auch zu zeigen, denn ich weiß, dass es keinen sehnlicheren Wunsch in ihrem Leben gibt als diesen._

_Zögern Sie bitte nicht, mich für weitere Auskünfte oder Fragen zu kontaktieren._

_Mit den allerbesten Grüßen,  
Cal Lightman_

* * *

Es war vielleicht ein bisschen unbeholfen, aber es war grundehrlich. Sie versuchte die Tränen, die schon seit dem zweiten Absatz hinter ihren Augen brannten, zurückzuhalten, doch es half nichts. Erst ein erneutes Telefonklingeln zwang sie dazu, die feuchten Wangen schnell mit dem Ärmel ihres Pullovers zu trocken und den letzten Schluchzer hinunterzuschlucken.

"Er ist jetzt da", erklärte Emily, als Gillian den Anruf entgegennahm. "Er hat sein Handy im Büro liegenlassen."

Gillian fiel ein weiterer Stein vom Herzen, auch wenn noch so viele darauf zu lasten schienen. "Ich hab mir gedacht, dass es eine einfache Erklärung gibt", sagte sie und fand sich schon während des Sprechens in einem Strudel von widersprüchlichen Gedanken wieder. Er hatte ihr eine Nachricht geschickt, als er vor ihrer Tür stand. Es verwirrte sie, doch sie beschloss, es Emily gegenüber nicht zu erwähnen. "Danke, dass du nochmal angerufen hast."

Einen Moment lang war es so still in der Leitung, dass Gillian glaubte, die eisige Luft vor der Tür hätte den Anruf unterbrochen. Doch es war nur ein Zögern.

"Ich weiß, dass er ein Idiot sein kann, aber er mag dich wirklich, Gillian."

Ein kleines Lächeln zog an ihren Mundwinkeln. "Ich weiß."

"Und ich weiß, dass ihr das wieder hinkriegt. Ich glaube an euch." Emilys Stimme klang nicht vollends überzeugt, das konnte die Stimmexpertin in ihr sofort analysieren. Doch was sie klar und deutlich heraushörte, war ein Herzenswunsch, den sie nicht zerstören konnte.

"Danke, Emily", stellte sie klar und meinte es auch so. "Und jetzt ab ins Bett mit dir."

"Aye aye."

Als sie beide aufgelegt hatten, blieb ihr wieder nur der Brief, an den sie sich klammerte. Es waren nur Worte, doch vielleicht bedeuteten Worte für jemanden, der sich manchmal so schwer damit tat, ja viel mehr als Taten. Sie wusste, dass er all das nicht nur geschrieben hatte, weil er ihr helfen wollte, sondern auch, weil er es anders nicht zeigen konnte.

Sie sah hinab auf die Buchstaben und hoffte, dass keine Träne fallen würde, die die blaue Tinte verschmiert. Das Traurige war, dass sie den Brief wahrscheinlich nicht mehr brauchen würde.


	17. Der Widder

**Der Widder**

Sie sah eine Leere in ihren Augen, die ihr Angst machte. Nicht nur, weil sie da war, sondern auch, weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Sie fühlte sich selbst zu instabil, um für eine andere Person stark zu sein.

Ihre Hand berührte vorsichtig und doch irgendwie mütterlich ihren Arm. "Kommst du einen Moment ohne mich klar?", wollte sie sanft wissen und versuchte ein Lächeln anzudeuten.

"Ja", erklärte die junge Frau und Verwirrung zeichnete kurz ihr Gesicht.

Gillian stand auf, warf einen letzten Blick auf die zerbrechlich wirkende Person auf dem Sofa und verließ ihr Büro, die Tür leise hinter sich zuziehend. Die Nacht war über die Stadt draußen hereingebrochen und nur noch vereinzelt liefen Mitarbeiter durch die Büroräume. Wenn, dann waren sie zumeist auf den Weg nach draußen, um die Abendstunden fern der Arbeit zu genießen.

Sie lief über den nur noch schwach beleuchteten Gang bis zu der Tür seines Büros. Dass er immer noch hier war, stand außer Frage, und wahrscheinlich würde er es auch sein, solange er noch eine Chance witterte, dass sie mit ihm sprechen würde. Über gestern Abend, den Brief, ihre Zukunft.

Sie hatte ihn nicht wirklich gemieden den ganzen Tag lang, doch sie hatte keine Situationen aufkommen lassen, in denen sie beide allein waren, in denen sie seinen bittenden Blick zu lange ertragen musste. Er war schlau genug, um es diesmal nicht zu forcieren.

Als sie die Tür öffnete und noch überlegte, ob sie hätte klopfen sollen, als es schon längst zu spät war, machte er sich gerade Notizen zu einem Fall, den sie an der Farbe der Akte bereits erkannte. Es war ein Fall, der eigentlich hätte warten können, doch als er aufsah und sie den Schimmer der Hoffnung auf seinem Gesicht sah, wusste sie, dass es ihm nicht darum ging.

"Hey", sagte er. Ganz simpel.

"Hey", gab sie zurück und sein fast schon optimistischer, wenn auch immer noch vorsichtiger Ausdruck in den Augen machte es ihr schwer, sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was sie eigentlich hierher gebracht hatte.

Ihre Hand deutete vage nach draußen auf den Gang. "Sarah ist in meinem Büro und ich glaube, sie nimmt das Ganze nicht so gut auf." Die Wahrheit über ihr Leben, die die Lightman Group heute schmerzlich entschlüsselt hatte, hatte ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Gillian konnte mitfühlen, jetzt vielleicht noch mehr als ohnehin schon.

Cal hatte den Stift inzwischen beiseitegelegt. Er wartete auf sie.

"Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass sie vielleicht etwas Unüberlegtes anstellen könnte." Sie beließ es dabei, weil sie wusste, dass er verstehen würde. Weil sie das Wort _Selbstmord_ nicht aussprechen musste, um das Schuldgefühl in jeder angespannten Faser seines Körpers zu sehen. "Kannst du dich vielleicht darum kümmern?"

Er stand auf und lief auf sie zu, blieb vor ihr stehen, nicht lesend, nur besorgt.

"Ich fühle mich nicht so gut", gab sie zu und der Satz machte es nicht besser.

"Wartest du hier auf mich?", wollte er wissen und seine Hand bewegte sich kurz in Richtung der ihren, doch etwas hielt ihn zurück.

Sie nickte. Ein paar Sekunden später war er verschwunden und zurück blieb nur ein komisches Gefühl und der vage Geruch seines Aftershaves. Sie nahm auf dem Sofa Platz und starrte ins Leere. Sarahs Augen ließen sie nicht los, doch sie wusste, dass sie in besten Händen war, denn so trampelig und wenig mitfühlend er manchmal auch sein konnte, bei diesem Thema war er es nicht.

Es war bereits eine halbe Stunde vergangen, als sie das erste Mal auf die Uhr sah. Sie gähnte und streifte die Schuhe von den Füßen. Ein paar Minuten später vergrub sie die Beine unter sich auf dem Sofa und schloss die Augen, um die Kopfschmerzattacke, die sich leise anbahnte, noch zu verhindern.

Noch ein paar Minuten darauf legte sie sich hin und driftete ab in einen Schlummer, der sich ganz und gar wohlig und erholsam anfühlte. Sie zog ihre Beine so nah wie möglich an sich heran, um warm zu bleiben, und vergaß irgendwann, wo sie war.

Als sie wieder aufwachte, war sie dementsprechend verwirrt. Das Licht war gedämpft und sie hatte Mühe, sofort etwas um sich herum zu erkennen. Als sie ihren Arm bewegte, bemerkte sie, dass sie in eine Decke gehüllt war und langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück, auch wenn sich nicht gleich alles zusammenfügte.

Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn nur ein wenig entfernt im Sessel neben dem Sofa sitzen. Auf der Armlehne stand ein Glas, in dem ein Rest von Whisky goldbraun schimmerte. Er blickte zurück und schien genauso erschöpft wie sie. Es war irgendetwas in seinen Augen, das ihr das ohne Umschweife sagte.

Langsam richtete sie sich auf und befreite sich von der Decke, die sie warm gehalten hatte. "Hat dir nie jemand gesagt, dass es unheimlich ist, andere beim Schlafen zu beobachten?"

Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. "Doch, Zoe. Eines Morgens, kurz bevor sie mich mit ihrem Knie unsanft zwischen den Beinen traf und sich dann genervt umdrehte."

Es war unmöglich, sich ein Lächeln zu verkneifen und so versuchte sie es gar nicht erst.

"Es war zum Scheitern verurteilt", fügte er hinzu und ein müdes Lächeln in seinen Augen blieb.

"Wie spät ist es?" Es fühlte sich an wie mitten in der Nacht, doch es hätten auch nur Minuten vergangen sein können, seitdem sie die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Er sah auf seine Uhr, als hätte auch er alles um sich herum vergessen. "Kurz nach elf."

"Was ist mit Sarah?"

"Sie ist in einer Einrichtung, in der sie die nächsten Tage erst einmal bleiben kann. Danach sehen wir weiter." Er richtete sich ebenfalls etwas auf und ließ den letzten Whiskyrest im Glas kreisen, bevor er ihn trank. "Gut aufgepasst", fügte er anerkennend hinzu.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich dich einfach mit ihr allein gelassen habe."

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, nein. Mach dir keine Gedanken."

Sie machte sich immer Gedanken, das müsste er langsam wissen, doch in diesem Fall konnte sie die Besorgnis tatsächlich gehen lassen. Immer noch nicht ganz wach, sah sie sich um und bemerkte, dass das einzige Licht nur noch von einer Lampe auf seinem Schreibtisch kam. "Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?", wollte sie wissen.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, auch wenn sie ihm ansah, dass er so ratlos nicht war. "Du sahst so aus, als könntest du ein wenig Schlaf gebrauchen."

Übersetzt hieß es, dass er sie hier bei sich behalten und nicht gehen lassen wollte.

"Ich hab nicht viel geschlafen letzte Nacht."

"Hast du den Brief gelesen?" Hoffnung, überall auf seinem Gesicht.

"Ja", bestätigte sie und wartete einen Moment ab. "Danke."

"Wird er helfen?"

Die Zuversicht auf seinem Gesicht brachte sie an den Rand des Erträglichen. Er würde nicht—wahrscheinlich _nie_—aufgeben, doch sie war noch lange nicht soweit, einfach wieder zur Tagesordnung überzugehen. Und sie war vielleicht drauf und dran, sein Herz zu brechen.

Sie räusperte sich kurz und strich die Decke unter ihren Finger glatt, während sie nach den richtigen Worten suchte. "Ich habe mich entschlossen, die Adoption nicht weiterzuverfolgen. Es ist nahezu aussichtslos und es tut zu sehr weh."

Es war klar, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, als er einfach nur nickte und dann seinen Blick auf das leere Glas richtete. "Tut mir leid", bot er irgendwann an und sie wusste nicht, ob er sich womöglich dafür entschuldigte, dass er das Thema überhaupt wieder hervorgeholt hatte.

"Schon okay", erwiderte sie leise und eine fast unerträgliche Stille folgte, die keiner zu durchbrechen wusste. Sie fühlte ein paar Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen und es passierte nicht, weil er die Adoption wieder in Erinnerung gerufen hatte, sondern weil sie sich fragte, ob es jetzt immer so sein würde—die Stille, die Distanz, das Misstrauen. Das waren nicht sie.

Vielleicht mussten sie nur miteinander sprechen, doch das schien so unendlich schwer im Moment. Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie sehr sie sein Brief berührt hatte. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie sehr es ihm wirklich leid tat. Es war wie eine unsichtbare Barriere, die zwischen ihnen stand, und es half nicht, dass sie den anderen zumindest ansatzweise durch sie hindurch lesen konnten.

Sie versuchte an nichts zu denken, um die Tränen nicht weiterkommen zu lassen. Ihre Gedankenschleife brachte sie jedoch nur zum letzten Abend zurück. "Emily hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht gestern Abend."

Ein Kopfnicken begleitet von einem gesenkten Blick. "Ich weiß."

Sie wollte ihn fragen, warum er ihre Anrufe nicht beantwortet hatte, wenn er sein Handy doch dabei hatte, aber bevor die Worte ihren Mund verließen, realisierte sie, dass es zu anklagend klingen würde. Sicher hatte er seine Erklärungen. Vielleicht brauchte er ein wenig Zeit für sich. Wenn sie eines wusste, dann dass er kein schlechter Vater war und Emily nicht grundlos ignoriert hatte. Er konnte so in sich selbst verfangen sein, dass es nichts mehr um ihn herum zu geben schien.

"Jemand vom FBI hat mich den ganzen Tag mit Anrufen genervt. Ich hab das Handy irgendwann auf lautlos gestellt und nicht mehr nachgesehen, ob es vielleicht Emily sein könnte", gab er plötzlich zu und machte ihr klar, dass auch sie sich in Gedanken verloren hatte.

Ein sanftes Lachen entwich ihr.

"Was ist?"

"Ich habe meine innere Debatte darüber, ob ich es jetzt anspreche, dass du dein Handy nicht im Büro liegengelassen hast, gerade mit dem Ergebnis abgeschlossen, es nicht zu erwähnen."

Er lächelte ebenfalls und für den Moment war da wieder die gewohnte Nähe, die sie gerade noch in Frage gestellt hatte. "Ich kann ein paar Konfrontationen ertragen, denke ich."

"Ich wollte nicht zu beschuldigend klingen."

"Nein, nein, du hast recht. War blöd. Emily anzulügen auch."

Es bedeutete ihr etwas, dass er es so scheinbar selbstlos zugeben konnte, doch es war wieder die Hoffnung auf seinem Gesicht, die sie sogleich erdrückte. Vielleicht war es der Geschmack ihrer eigenen bitteren Medizin—plötzlich wusste sie, was er meinte, wenn ihr vorwarf, sie zu erdrücken.

Sie musste ihren Blick abwenden und studierte die Decke unter ihren Fingern. Er wartete schon wieder auf sie und fast machte es sie ein wenig wütend, weil Geduld nicht wirklich seine Sache war. _Sag was_, wollte sie ihn anflehen, doch sie tat es nicht.

"Ich gehe nach Hause", verkündete sie nach einer Weile und stand auf. Während sie die Decke fein säuberlich zusammenlegte, überlegte sie, ob sie es übers Herz bringen wird an diesem Abend.

Ein bisschen erschrak sie sich, als er plötzlich ganz nah hinter ihr stand und sie förmlich seinen Atem spüren konnte. Sein Blick, als sie sich umdrehte, war fragend. So, als wüsste er, dass da etwas in ihrem Kopf vorging, das er jedoch nicht so recht greifen und entschlüsseln konnte.

"Tut mir leid", platze es aus ihr heraus und ein paar der Tränen fanden zurück in ihre Augen.

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nichts, für das du dich entschuldigen musst."

Er verstand nicht. Auch nicht, als er sie vorsichtig in den Arm nahm und sie daran erinnert wurde, dass sie ihre ehrlichsten Konversationen schon immer ganz ohne Worte in den Armen des Anderes hatten. Dann, wenn jede kleine Faser ihrer Körper sprach und es keine Barriere mehr gab.

"Ich will eine Auszeit nehmen", begann sie mit einem kleinen Schluchzer ganz nah an seinem Ohr. "Urlaub. Ich brauche ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir hier nicht weiterkommen."

"Wirst du wiederkommen?", war alles, was er wissen wollte, während er sich verzweifelt an ihr festhielt.

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie zurückkommen würde, ob sie die Frage jetzt überhaupt schon überdenken konnte. Plötzlich jedoch gab es nur noch eine Antwort. "Ja", hauchte sie leise und eine Lüge wäre nicht einmal ansatzweise möglich gewesen.


	18. Der Dachs

**Der Dachs**

Die Luft hatte zum ersten Mal eine gewisse Milde, die ihr das Gefühl gab, wieder frei atmen zu können. Zuvor war jeder Spaziergang hier in der rauen Landschaft für sie mit dem Gefühl des Erstickens verbunden; wenn der Wind scharf von vorne blies und die Luft gegen sie drückte, sodass sie glaubte, nicht mehr selbst atmen zu können.

Und so sehr sie das Gefühl manchmal in dezente Panik versetzte, so sehr mochte sie es in anderen Momenten. Es ließ sie Teil eines großen Ganzen werden—einer Landschaft, ihrer grünen Wiesen, sandigen Wege und unnachgiebigen Wellen, die an scharfen Klippen zersprangen.

Atemberaubend, wortwörtlich.

Mit der Windstille aber kam nun das Gefühl, dass sie das Stück Papier in ihrer Jackentasche heute vielleicht auseinanderfalten könnte. Bislang schien es ihr nicht möglich, weil sie andere Sachen in ihrem Kopf und Herzen ordnen musste, bevor sie sich wieder mit ihm beschäftigen konnte.

Wenn es etwas gab, das sie schon jetzt (und das nicht zum ersten Mal) festgestellt hatte, dann dass sie sich ohnehin zu viel mit ihm beschäftigte. Manchmal fragte sie sich, wo die Gillian geblieben war, die sich eigene ehrgeizige Ziele gesteckt hatte, die nicht vom Namen Lightman in dieser oder jener Weise abhängig waren. Abseits ihrer Faszination für ihn und das, was er tat, vermisste sie diesen Aspekt von sich selbst.

Sie hatte eine Liste begonnen mit Dingen, die sie machen und erreichen wollte, wenn sie wieder in Washington war. Dinge, wie den Buchvertrag unterschreiben, den man ihr angeboten hatte, während sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, dafür zu sorgen, dass Cal seinen eigenen endlich erfüllte. Wie die Beratungstätigkeit für die UN, die vielleicht einen Tag ihrer Woche ganz losgelöst von Cals Verrücktheiten beanspruchen würde. Wie den Yogakurs, den Spanischlehrgang, die zwanzig Bücher, die sie mindestens im Jahr lesen wollte.

Sie hatte auch über andere Dinge nachgedacht. Über Menschen, die Teil ihres Lebens waren; über Menschen, die es nicht mehr waren. Über Kindheiten und Ehen, die nicht dem Bilderbuch entsprachen, das sie sich in ihren Träumen ausgemalt hatte. Sie verstand, dass sie manchmal zu viel wollte, zu viel versucht hatte, und manchmal zu wenig. Und sie verstand auch, dass sie nicht für alles etwas konnte, weil Dinge manchmal einfach nur passieren.

Von dieser Realisation war es nur noch ein kleiner Schritt zu dem Fall, der all das ausgelöst hatte, weshalb sie jetzt hier saß, tausende von Meilen fort von zuhause. Sie hatte moralisch alles richtig gemacht, hatte ihren Job und Beziehungen riskiert, um einer Frau und ihren Kindern zu helfen und das Leben für sie besser zu machen. Doch der Schuss war nach hinten losgegangen.

Sie würde sich immer ein bisschen Schuld daran geben, einfach weil sie in die Geschichte verstrickt war, und trotzdem wusste sie auch, dass es weder etwas gab, um zu verhindern, was passiert war, noch dass sie das Ende der Geschichte hätte vorausahnen können. Cal hatte recht. Natürlich.

Es machte die Welt im Ganzen aber nicht besser. Es ließ sie vielleicht ein bisschen besser schlafen, doch es stärkte die dunkle Seite in ihr. Die, die zweifelte—an sich und der Welt und ihm und überhaupt.

Sie setzte sich auf einen kleinen Felsen, der aus der Küstenlandschaft herausragte, während ihre Finger das zusammengefaltete Papier in ihrer Jackentasche berührten. Es gab ihr eine gewisse Sicherheit, doch gleichzeitig fürchtete sie sich vor dem, was darin stehen würde. Vor dem, was es vielleicht mit ihr machen würde, nachdem ihre Gefühle schon mehr als genug Achterbahn gefahren waren.

Sie sah auf die sanften Wellen hinab—so bedächtig wie die Luft heute—und dachte an den Moment zurück, in dem er ihr den Umschlag in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

"Du musst ihn nicht lesen", hatte er gesagt und da war ein wenig Zögern, vielleicht die Angst vor der eigenen Courage auf seinem Gesicht. "Aber wenn du willst…" Er ließ den Satz unbeendet und es sprach mehr Worte, als er hätte sagen können.

Sie hatte den Umschlag betrachtet und dann wieder ihn, doch die Unsicherheit hatte nur noch zugenommen. "Vielleicht ist es albern", meinte er und griff nach dem Umschlag, doch sie ließ ihn nicht los.

"Nein", entgegnete sie bestimmt, "ich will ihn lesen."

Er schien vorsichtig optimistisch darüber und trat einen Schritt zurück, während seine Augen auf die Anzeigetafel über ihnen wanderten. "Das ist dein Flug", stellte er fest, auch wenn sie das beide bereits wussten. Doch der Blick nach oben verhinderte, dass sie die Enttäuschung allzu deutlich auf seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte.

Und trotzdem schwang es in allem mit, was er tat und sagte—was er nicht tat und nicht sagte.

"Hey", versuchte sie es irgendwie besser zu machen und streckte den Arm aus, bis sie seine Hand nehmen konnte. "Ich komme wieder zurück. Realistisch gesehen habe ich nur Klamotten für etwa drei Tage dabei. Frauenprobleme." Sie lächelte zaghaft, bis auch er nicht mehr anders konnte.

"Wenn du zu lange mit dem Wiederkommen wartest, habe ich die Lightman Group auf die Cayman-Inseln verlegt und bin für immer mit deinem Geld im Steuerparadies verschwunden."

"Meinst du nicht auch, da wäre es ein bisschen zu langweilig für dich? Palmen, Strand, zu viel Sonne. Nicht besonders gut für deine britisch-blasse Haut."

"Jede Menge Lügner da." Vielleicht meinte er, dass er deshalb in ganz guter Gesellschaft wäre und ganz nebenbei das Geschäft seines Lebens machen könnte.

Als sie wenig später die Sicherheitskontrolle passiert hatte, das Gefühl seiner Bartstoppeln noch auf ihrer Haut, schaute sie sich ein letztes Mal um und er war immer noch da. Er sah so aus, als würde er auch noch lange bleiben, in der Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht doch wieder zurückkommen würde und das alles nur eine Art Test war.

Aber sie tat es nicht und hatte prompt von ihm geträumt, während das Flugzeug über den Atlantik schwebte.

Jetzt saß sie hier auf der anderen Seite und blickte gen Westen. In der Ferne verschwamm der Horizont mit dem Wasser und sie konnte sich nur schwer vorzustellen, dass dahinter noch etwas folgen sollte. Doch irgendwo da war er. In ihren Gedanken stand er vielleicht immer noch am Flughafen.

Sie holte das Blatt Papier aus ihrer Tasche, faltete es auseinander und holte tief Luft, bevor sie die Augen senkte. Viel stand nicht darauf und es überraschte sie. Sie hatte mit mehr gerechnet, mit Erklärungen, Entschuldigungen, was auch immer. Doch so kompliziert und verschlungen er sonst war, so simpel und geradeheraus waren seine Worte nun.

_Du hast neulich gesagt, die Wahrheit wäre ein ziemlich guter Anfang fürs nächste Mal, also:_

_Du bedeutest mir alles.*_

Ganz unten am Rand fand sie eine Erklärung zu dem Sternchen:

_*Ich habe versucht mehr zu schreiben, bis ich realisiert habe, dass 'alles' nicht auf ein Blatt Papier passt. Auch nicht auf eine Million Blätter._

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie weinen oder für immer lächeln sollte. Zu viele Gefühle, wie fast immer mit ihm. Es war gefährlich und unpassend und doch etwas, was sie nicht missen wollte, was sie wie einen Schatz in sich aufbewahrte.

Und auch wenn sie nicht wusste, ob es richtig war, tat sie das einzige, was sie für richtig hielt. Sie holte ihr Handy aus der anderen Jackentasche, wählte seine Nummer und wartete, dass er irgendwo in der Ferne ans Telefon ging und ihr bestätigte, dass es hinter dem verschwimmenden Horizont tatsächlich noch etwas gab.

Doch er tat es nicht und nach dem zehnten Freiton legte sie auf. Eine gewisse Enttäuschung war da.

Ein paar Sekunden später erreichte sie eine Textnachricht. _'Rufe dich in zwei Minuten zurück.'_

Es waren zwei Minuten, in denen das Meer kurzzeitig wieder aufbrauste und der Wind zunahm, doch sie entschied sich zu bleiben. Sie hatte früh gelernt, dass sie nicht jedes kleine Lüftchen als Anlass zur Flucht nehmen konnte.

Als das Telefon klingelte, wartete sie ein wenig, bevor sie den Anruf annahm.

"Hi", sagte er und schien glücklich.

"Hi", erwiderte sie und realisierte, dass sie es auch irgendwie war. "Störe ich?"

"Nein, du hast mich aus dem langweiligsten Meeting geholt, dass zur Zeit in der westlichen Hemisphäre vor sich geht. Gutes Timing."

"Sicher, dass es nicht wichtig ist?"

"Ich finde dich ungefähr fünfhundertmal wichtiger als den Bürgermeister und seine Problemchen", gab er zu und sie konnte sein Grinsen förmlich sehen, wenn sie die Augen schloss.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dem zustimmen kann. Ich habe ein begründetes Interesse daran, dass er die Lightman Group nicht in den Boden stampft, bevor ich zurückkomme."

"Er ist harmlos. Versucht ein paar seiner Skandale zu vertuschen, indem er andere an den Pranger stellt."

"Na dann", erwiderte sie und überlegte plötzlich, ob sie außer Small Talk etwas Wichtiges zu sagen hatte oder ob sie nicht vielleicht einfach nur seine Stimme hören wollte.

Er kam ihr zuvor. "Danke fürs Anrufen. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht."

Sie spürte einen kurzen Stich von Schuld, weil sie sich so lange nicht gemeldet hatte, doch sie hatte ihm am Flughafen gesagt, dass sie nicht gleich anrufen würde—dass er es nicht versuchen sollte. Er versprach ihr zu warten.

"Die Postkarte aus Florenz ist nicht angekommen?"

"Doch, doch, aber das ist schon zwei Wochen her. Wo bist du jetzt?"

"Irland", sagte sie und erwähnte nicht, dass sie auf ihrer Reise London ausgelassen hatte, weil sie fürchtete, es würde sie zu sehr an ihn erinnern, wenn jeder um sie herum so sprach wie er und mit einer ihm eigenen Selbstverständlichkeit die Straßen durchschritt.

"Leprechauns jagen am Ende des Regenbogen?"

"Eher Nichtstun in Dingle."

"Nicht interessiert an Goldschätzen?"

"Nicht wirklich."

"Viel gesehen?", fragte er und seine Stimme war kurzzeitig etwas gedämpft.

"Ja, jede Menge", bestätigte sie und hörte im Hintergrund Geräusche, die wie die Finger auf seiner Laptop-Tastatur klangen. "Was machst du nebenbei?", wollte sie prompt wissen.

"Ich google ein paar Bilder von dir, damit mir wieder einfällt, wie du aussiehst." Einen Moment lang wurde es still. "Oh ja, hübsch."

Sie schüttelte amüsiert mit dem Kopf, auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte. "Ich komme nächste Woche zurück. Vielleicht kannst du mich vom Flughafen abholen."

"Vielleicht", zog er sie auf und es tat gut, dass sie wieder auf dieser Ebene miteinander kommunizieren konnten.

"Ich schicke dir die Flugdetails."

"Mach das."

"Du solltest zurück in dein Meeting", forderte sie ihn sanft auf, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie noch sagen sollte. Es schienen zu viele Seemeilen zwischen ihnen, um die tatsächliche Nähe aufkommen zu lassen, die sie vermisste.

"Jetzt habe ich schon gesagt, dass es ein Notfall ist und man nicht mehr mit mir rechnen sollte."

"Hm, was dann?"

"Zeit, um weiter auf die Fotos von dir zu starren."

"Ich hoffe, die sind anständig", kommentierte sie belustigt.

"Also du bist angezogen, wenn du das meinst. Gibt's noch andere?"

Sie lachte und faltete das Blatt Papier wieder zusammen, bevor es sicher und behütet in ihrer Jackentasche verschwand. "Ich muss auflegen, Cal." Sie musste nicht, doch vielleicht wollte sie sich ein paar Sachen für den Moment aufheben, in dem er tatsächlich wieder vor ihr stand.

"Ich auch", gab er zu. "Habe gerade ein leichtbekleidetes Bild von mir selbst gefunden."

"Dann viel Spaß damit und bis bald."

"Pass auf dich auf", sagte er, bevor sie auflegte und sich inmitten des Kampfes gegen die eintretende Traurigkeit in Erinnerung rief, dass die Zeit kommen würde, um ihm ihre Antwort auf seinen Brief zu geben.

Sie vermisste ihn und es war die wohl wichtigste Erkenntnis, die sie auf dieser Reise hätte gewinnen können.


	19. Die Krähe

**Die Krähe**

Die Dämmerung brach langsam über dem kleinen Hafen der Stadt herein. Mit der hinter den Hügeln im Meer untergehenden Sonne wurden die Schatten der Kutter und kleinen Schifferboote allmählich länger, bis auch Gillian von ihnen eingenommen wurde. Sie fröstelte ein wenig und es war ein Zeichen, dass es an der Zeit war zurückzugehen und sich unter der Bettdecke mit einem guten Buch zu verkriechen.

Der Tag war schön, mit sanften Schleierwolken, die nicht verhindert hatten, dass das Meer türkis in der Sonne funkelte, bevor die Dunkelheit sich irgendwann anbahnte. Die Luft war immer noch mild und vergebend, nicht mehr so schneidend wie an vielen Tagen zuvor. Und es war nicht nur das Wetter mit der zum Leben erweckten Landschaft, das ihre Stimmung aufhellte. Es war ein gewisser Frieden mit sich selbst.

Nun atmete sie die salzige Luft ein letztes Mal tief ein und lauschte den kreisenden Möwen und ihren Schreien. Sie war so sehr in den Moment versunken, dass ihr das leise Klingeln des Handys in ihrer Tasche zuerst entging. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden holte sie es heraus und schaute perplex auf den Bildschirm.

Ein Tastendruck und er war da.

"Du weißt, dass es nicht unbedingt günstig ist, von einem Kontinent zum nächsten anzurufen, oder?", begann sie und fragte sich, ob er so sehr ihre Stimme hören wollte, wie sie gestern seine.

"Günstiger als du denkst", antwortete er.

"Den Trick musst du mir verraten."

Er lachte und so genau wusste sie nicht warum. "Später."

"Langweilig?", wollte sie wissen und die Frage, ob er sie genauso vermisste, hämmerte immer noch in ihrem Kopf. Sie übertönte die Möwen und die plätschernden Wellen genauso wie ihren Herzschlag.

"Kann man so nicht sagen. Anstrengender Tag bislang."

"Du klingst müde. Ist irgendetwas passiert?" Plötzlich war da ein kleiner Anflug von Panik. Vielleicht steckte die Firma in größeren Schwierigkeiten, als es Cal gestern zugeben wollte. Vielleicht wurden sie von Aufträgen überhäuft, die sie ohne sie nicht mehr allein bearbeiten konnten. Vielleicht war etwas mit Emily. Oh Gott, Emily! Oder Duncan! Er hatte seine Drohung wahrgemacht…

Bevor ihre Gedanken sich weiter das Schlimmste des Schlimmen ausmalen konnten, unterbrach er sie mit einem langgezogenem Gähnen und der unaufgeregten Aussage: "Hab nur festgestellt, dass ich auch Urlaub brauche."

Ihr Puls normalisierte sich wieder. "Du weißt, wie all deine bisherigen Urlaubsversuche geendet sind."

"Ja, ich bin nicht gerade erfolgreich, wenn es darum geht. Was machst du?"

Sie sah die Sonne immer tiefer wandern und ihr wurde klar, dass es jetzt seine Stimme war, die sie wärmte. "Kleiner Abendspaziergang am Hafen. Ich denke, ich werde jedoch gleich ins Bett verschwinden."

"Ich hab mal überlegt, mir ein Boot zuzulegen." Er schien zu sinnieren und gab keine weiteren Erklärungen zu Protokoll.

"Ja?", fragte sie überrascht und wunderte sich, wie er plötzlich darauf kam.

"Welches gefällt dir besser? Das mit dem blauen Segel oder das Motorboot mit Liegefläche zum Sonnen?"

"Was, was—?", stammelte sie und sah sich im Hafen um, dort wo rechts von ihr ein Boot mit royalblauem Segel in den abendlichen Himmel ragte und ein wenig weiter links ein schnittiges Motorboot unter den letzten Sonnenstrahlen funkelte.

"Sonnendeck?", fragte er nach und klang gänzlich amüsiert.

Sie presste das Telefon weiter an ihr Ohr und drehte sich ungläubig um, bis sie ihn in etwa fünfzig Meter Entfernung auf einer kleinen Anhöhe stehen sah. Die Dämmerung ließ sie nur noch seine Umrisse erkennen, doch sie brauchte nicht mehr, um sich sicher zu sein. "Bist du verrückt?"

"Lustig, dass du so direkt fragst, aber ich denke, du kennst die Antwort schon."

Es fiel ihr schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und so blieb sie einfach nur an Ort und Stelle stehen, den Mund vor Erstaunen ein wenig geöffnet. Sie wartete darauf, dass sich der Nebel der Ungläubigkeit in ihrem Kopf lichtete, doch so wirklich passierte nichts. "Das ist der Trick?", kam es aus ihrem Mund, ohne dass sie so richtig über die Worte nachgedacht hatte.

"Das ist der Trick", bestätigte er. "Soll sich einer von uns beiden bewegen oder wollen wir lieber auf Abstand bleiben?"

Es war nicht nur ein Satz, nicht nur eine Frage, es war ein Bild. Ein Bild von ihnen beiden und den vergangenen Wochen. All die Distanz, all das verlorene Vertrauen. Er hatte seitdem jede Menge Schritte auf sie zugemacht, mehr sogar als vielleicht für ihn üblich, doch gleichzeitig war sie zurückgeschreckt und hatte nicht zugelassen, dass er wirklich näherkommen konnte.

Jetzt hatte er den großen Sprung über den Ozean gemacht und war näher als je zuvor. Doch realistisch gesehen, konnten sie sich nur in der Mitte treffen. Es konnte nicht immer nur er sein.

Sie liefen beide los, erst langsam, dann immer schneller und trafen sich schließlich, vielleicht nicht ganz in der Mitte, aber irgendwo da, wo ohnehin alles egal war.

Sie hatten beide noch das Handy in der Hand und er hob es wieder an sein Ohr, bis sie das gleiche tat. "Hi", sagte er und er lächelte das Lächeln, das sie liebte. Das mit den vielen Fältchen um die Augen, den aufeinandergepressten Lippen, den ansatzweise zu erkennenden Grübchen.

"Hi", gab sie zurück und war die erste, die den Anruf beendete, das Handy unachtsam in ihre Tasche stopfte und ihn umarmte. "Du bist komplett verrückt", erklärte sie und beantwortete damit ihre eigene Frage.

"Ist ein Kompliment, richtig?" Seine Arme zogen sie fester zu sich heran, bis nicht das kleinste Bisschen Luft zwischen sie passte. "Ich habe dich vermisst. Ziemlich viel."

"Ich dich auch", murmelte sie in seine Schulter. Sein Geruch war so vertraut und seine Arme so tröstlich, dass sie für einen Moment vergessen konnte, was passiert war. "Ich will eigentlich für immer wütend auf dich sein, für all den Mist, durch den du mich gezogen hast in den ganzen Jahren. Aber verdammt noch mal, du machst es einfach unmöglich."

"Nennt sich Charme", erwiderte er nüchtern und erntete einen kleinen Klaps von ihr. Sie lachten zusammen und lösten sich ein wenig voneinander. "Oh, ich habe vergessen, mein gutes Aussehen zu erwähnen."

Sie schüttelte weiter lachend mit dem Kopf. "Du bist unmöglich. Das kommt zu verrückt noch hinzu."

"Huch, ganz schön viele Talente. Sicher, dass du das nicht noch revidieren willst?"

Er hatte immer noch seine Hände an ihrer Taille und sie ihre an seinen Oberarmen, während sie sich in die Augen sahen. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht ganz begreifen, aber es durfte einfach kein Traum sein.

"Wie hast du mich hier gefunden?", wollte sie wissen.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe im ganzen Ort nach der größten Schönheit gefragt. Ich glaube jedoch, dass der eine Typ mich zu dem Pferd da vorne an der Ecke geschickt hat anstatt zu dir." Er deutete auf den grauen Gaul auf einer Weide unweit von ihnen beiden, der nur allzu gern Essen von bezauberten Touristen annahm. "Aber jemand hat mir einen wertvollen Tipp gegeben, in welchem Gästehaus du womöglich abgestiegen bist."

"Wow", meinte sie fast schon bewundernd.

"Ich bin ein großartiger Stalker. Gruselig, oder?"

"Ein bisschen schon. Mein Gott, wie lange warst du denn unterwegs?"

"Sechzehn Stunden oder so. Washington-London, London-Dublin, Dublin-Provinzflughafen. Dann mit einem Mietwagen hier her. Ich habe keine Ahnung, welcher Tag genau ist, ich vermute jedoch, es ist abends. Ich habe irgendwo auf dem Weg die Zeit verloren."

Er sah müde aus, wenn sie genau hinsah. Es wurde nicht so offensichtlich, weil seine Freude die Müdigkeit ganz gut überdecken konnte, doch darunter lag die Erschöpfung, die sie plötzlich ganz sentimental werden ließ. Sie fand ihren Weg zurück in seine enge Umarmung und atmete erleichtert aus, bevor die Tränen kommen konnten.

"Ich muss dir noch was gestehen", sagte er und hielt sie fest, sodass es kein Entkommen gab.

Ihr Herz rutschte tiefer und einen Moment lang schmerzte wieder alles. Wenn dies kein Traum war, war es vielleicht ein real gewordener Alptraum. Sie wollte nicht, dass da noch mehr war, noch mehr zwischen ihnen stand. "Okay", erwiderte sie leise.

"Ich hab gestern nicht wirklich Bilder von dir gegoogelt, während wir telefoniert haben. Da ist ein Bild von uns beiden auf meinem Schreibtisch, also nicht nötig."

Der Schmerz ließ schneller nach, als er gekommen war und schon wieder war es einfach unmöglich, böse auf ihn zu sein. Sie grinste und wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr.

"Ich hab nachgesehen, wo zur Hölle Dingle ist und wie ich am schnellsten dahin komme. Der Bürgermeister hat mich bei meinen chaotisch-kopflosen Flugbuchungen zwar nochmal unterbrochen, aber ich bin abends gleich zum Flughafen."

"Du hast aber hoffentlich nicht vergessen, dass du eine Tochter hast", warf sie ein und musste ob seiner liebenswerten Ehrlichkeit immer noch lächeln.

"Oh, Emily war sofort damit einverstanden, dass ich zu dir fliege. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie jetzt bereits unbeaufsichtigten, von mir nicht abgesegneten Sex in meinem Haus hat, während wir miteinander sprechen." Er schauderte kurz und brachte sie nur noch mehr zum Lachen.

"Und das alles nur wegen mir."

"Nur für dich", bestätigte er und drückte sie noch einmal fester an sich. "Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

"Ja", sagte sie, egal, ob er die kleine Lüge von gerade oder das große Ganze meinte.

* * *

Ihr Handy klingelte und natürlich war er es. Sie nahm es von dem kleinen Nachttisch neben dem Bett und drehte sich auf die Seite. "Was ist los?"

"Ich kann nicht schlafen", klagte er am anderen Ende.

"Du bist seit über dreißig Stunden auf den Beinen. Leg dich einfach hin und schließ die Augen."

"Schon probiert, ohne Erfolg."

Sie überlegte einen Moment lang und zog die Bettdecke weiter nach oben, fast bis zu ihrem Kinn. Durch das Fenster drang das Licht des Mondes in einer sternenklaren Nacht. Ihre Gedanken bäumten sich noch einmal auf und versuchten produktive Ergebnisse zu liefern, doch dafür war sie im Endeffekt schon zu erschöpft. "Meine Tür ist offen, glaube ich." Sie war sich danach nicht sicher, ob sie es wirklich gesagt hatte.

"Okay", sagte er kurz und legte auf, während sie realisierte, dass sie es gesagt haben musste.

Sein Zimmer lag am anderen Ende des Ganges und sie konnte hören, wie die Geräusche seiner nackten Füße auf den ab und an knarrenden Parkettdielen immer näher kamen. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und schloss sie ebenso umsichtig.

Irgendwann sagte ihr Gefühl ihr, dass er am Bett stehen musste. Sie konnte ihn nicht sehen, weil ihr Rücken zu ihm gedreht war, doch sie machte sich nicht die Mühe sich zu bewegen und wartete stattdessen einfach ab, was passieren würde.

Er schien ebenfalls zu überlegen. Nach ein paar Sekunden bewegte sich das Bett unter seinem Gewicht. Noch ein wenig später rückte er zu ihr hinüber, bis sein Körper sich von hinten gegen ihren drückte. Sein Arm legte sich um sie. "Danke", sagte er.

Sein leises Schnarchen kurz danach sagte ihr, dass er mehr oder weniger sofort eingeschlafen war.


	20. Die Gans

**Die Gans**

Als sie aufwachte und bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr da war, brauchte es einige Sekunden ruhigen Atmens, um zu entscheiden, ob es okay war oder ob es nicht doch weh tat. Sie lag auf dem Rücken und starrte an die weißgetünchte Decke, die ihr keine Antwort geben konnte, doch der dumpfe Schmerz unter ihrem Brustbein sagte ihr, dass sie enttäuscht war.

Wenn es um ihn ging, war es grundsätzlich falsch voreilig Schlüsse aus seinem schwer vorhersehbaren Verhalten zu ziehen, doch während sie dalag und das Atmen immer schwerer fiel, konnte sie nicht anders. Die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Tag waren plötzlich wie weggewischt, doch immer wenn ein einzelnes Bild zurück in ihren Kopf fand, tat es umso mehr weh.

Nach einer Weile stand sie auf und ging zum Fenster. Das Wetter hatte wieder umgeschlagen und die Wolkendecke zog wie gehetzt über Land und Hafen. Es regnete nicht, doch es sah ganz so aus, als sei es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

Ihre Augen verfolgten ein Boot auf dem Weg hinaus aus dem Hafen und erst nach einer Weile fiel ihr auf, dass er auf einer Bank vor dem Haus saß. Sein Blick schien das gleiche Boot zu verfolgen.

Sie entschied sich, nicht weiter still und leise zu leiden und zog sich etwas über, um das Zimmer zu verlassen. Sie hatte genug für sich allein gelitten, während er irgendwo das draußen war und nicht an sie zu denken schien. Nicht daran, was er mit ihren Gefühlen machte.

Doch als sie die Tür zum Garten leise hinter sich schloss und ihn mit ein wenig Abstand betrachtete, war sie sich fast sicher, dass auch er litt. Er sah beunruhigt aus, als ob die Probleme dieser Welt ihn nach unten zogen.

Sein Gesicht hellte sich kurz auf, als sie näherkam und er sie bemerkte, doch das Lächeln, das er ihr bot, war gequält.

"Tut mir leid", erklärte er, während sie sich setzte. "Ich wollte mich nicht einfach aus dem Staub machen. Ich brauchte nur ein wenig Luft."

Sie dachte daran, wie er ihr immer und immer wieder vorgeworfen hatte, ihn mit ihrer Fürsorge zu ersticken. Jetzt hatte es gerade mal eine Nacht gedauert und er konnte schon nicht mehr atmen.

Er sah die Enttäuschung gewiss auf ihrem Gesicht, doch sie sagte nichts und starrte stattdessen auf die saftig-grüne Wiese, die vor ihnen lag.

"Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun", versicherte er ihr und klang aufrichtig besorgt, aber auch ein wenig enttäuscht von sich selbst. "Meine Gedanken haben sich selbstständig gemacht." Er deutete kurz auf seinen Kopf und machte mit seinem Finger eine kleine Kreisbewegung.

Sie nickte und musste es ein wenig sacken lassen. "Ich habe auch viel nachgedacht." Sie atmete noch einmal durch. "Und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich zu viel in meinem Leben von dir abhängig gemacht habe in den letzten Jahren. Ich vermisse mich selbst." Sie realisierte erst, als es schon zu spät war, dass es unglaublich hart in seinen Ohren klingen musste.

So, wie es vielleicht klang, meinte sie es gar nicht. Auf jeden Fall meinte sie nicht, dass sie ihn nicht in ihrem Leben haben wollte. Doch plötzlich war die Angst da, dass er es genauso verstehen könnte.

"Weißt du, ich glaube wir sind beide ziemlich intensive Personen, aber wir sind sehr verschieden in der Art und Weise, wie wir es sind." Er schien besonnen und wenn ihre Worte ihn getroffen hatten, dann zeigte er es zumindest nicht. "Ich mag die Echtheit, die das zwischen uns entstehen lässt, das Aufeinanderprallen unserer individuellen Energien. Manchmal passiert es, dass Menschen aufgesogen werden in die Schwingungen des Anderen, aber ich finde, wir haben das bislang ganz gut separat gehalten."

Sie hörte zu und hatte kein Bedürfnis etwas zu sagen, weil es irgendwie gut tat, seine Sicht der Dinge einfach einmal zu erfahren. Er war ein genialer Kopf und seine Gedanken hatten sie immer weitergebracht. Sie hatte sich schon so häufig gewünscht, er würde sie mehr daran teilhaben lassen.

"Mir ist es oft genug passiert, dass Leute von mir irgendwie eingeschüchtert oder gefesselt waren und aufgehört haben, sie selbst zu sein. Meistens haben sie sich zum Negativen gewandelt, sich zu mir hinab begeben."

Er sah sie von der Seite an und wartete, bis sie seinen Blick erwiderte. "Aber du kannst immer noch die Optimistische von uns beiden sein und ich der Pessimist. Du kannst dich einfühlen und ich alles überrollen. Du kannst der klebrig-süße Pudding sein und ich—"

"Saure Gurken", warf sie ein und lächelte ein wenig.

"Saure Gurken", bestätigte er und lachte ebenfalls kurz. "Ich glaube, dass wir dadurch ein besseres Team sind."

Sie nickte und wusste, dass er recht hatte, auch wenn sie es von der Seite noch nicht betrachtet hatte.

"Wenn du glaubst, du müsstest dich mehr lösen, dann solltest du das tun, aber wenn du mich fragst, dann bist du immer noch die starke und doch einfühlsame Frau, die ich vor einer halben Ewigkeit gefragt habe, ob sie Teil meiner Firma sein will."

"Ich vergesse das manchmal", gab sie zu.

"Solltest du nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich einnehmend sein kann, aber das will ich nicht immer."

Ein Regentropfen landete auf ihrer Nasenspitze. Sie wartete auf mehr, doch es folgte nichts. Der Regen wartete, bis sie beide sich alles gesagt hatten, um wirklich weitermachen zu können.

"Manchmal verwirrst du mich so sehr", begann sie und meinte viel mehr ihre Gefühle als das Rationale. "In der einen Sekunde bist du frustrierend, vage, hältst Dinge vor mir geheim und in der nächsten Sekunde bis du mein bester Freund, mein Tröster, mein Beschützer."

Er wartete eine lange Zeit, bevor er antwortete, und sagte dann einfach nur: "Ich weiß." Das schien ihn mehr getroffen zu haben als ihre Aussage zuvor.

"Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen mit all dem, was ich gesagt habe."

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und kam ein Stückchen näher, bis ein bisschen seiner Wärme auf sie überging. "Nein, nein, es ist gut, dass du das sagst. Die Wahrheit mag unser tägliches Geschäft sein, aber wir sind nicht immer komplett ehrlich miteinander."

"Ist die Wahrheit unser Geschäft oder sind es die Lügen?", fragte sie ihn und sich selbst, doch so recht wusste keiner von ihnen die Antwort darauf.

Sein Blick schweifte in die Ferne, wo das Boot längst aufs Meer hinaus gefahren war. "Man muss einfach annehmen, dass die Menschen, die uns am meisten lieben, uns nur aus den besten Gründen belügen, nicht aus den schlechtesten. Ansonsten macht man sich verrückt."

"Ja", stimmte sie zu und wusste in dem Moment, dass sie beide diese Menschen waren, von denen er sprach.

"Ich habe dich nicht belogen, weil ich es so wollte oder weil ich dachte, dass du die Wahrheit nicht verträgst. Aber ich wusste einfach, dass du dir die Schuld daran geben würdest und das wollte ich nicht. Ich will, dass es dir gut geht."

"Ich weiß, Cal", beruhigte sie ihn, weil sie so viel verstanden hatte. Doch er sah immer noch aus, als lastete der ganze Globus auf seinen Schultern. "Was bedrückt dich so sehr?"

"Diese verdammte Welt."

Es war also wirklich die Welt, die auf ihm lastete. Sie betrachtete ihn eine Weile und konnte es sehen, doch ganz begreifen konnte sie es nicht. "Was ist los?"

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf, doch sie war sich sicher, dass er es ihr erzählen würde. Vielleicht war es nur eine Geste der eigenen Ungläubigkeit. Sie wartete einfach ab, bis er wieder sprach.

"Als ich damals beim MI6 war, haben sie Menschen als Waffen benutzt. Sie haben meine Wissenschaft benutzt, um ihre Einsätze zu rechtfertigen, um Menschen umzubringen. Man ist eine Spielfigur auf ihrem Schachbrett. Ich konnte so oft betonen wie ich wollte, dass es keine hundertprozentige Gewissheit gibt, doch sie haben alles genommen und es nach Belieben gedreht, um es zu ihrer eigenen Version der Wahrheit zu machen."

Sie hatte ihn kaum über die Zeit sprechen hören und nie darüber, warum er irgendwann in die USA gegangen ist. Sie fühlte, dass er ihr etwas Wichtiges zu sagen hatte.

"Und dann beim Pentagon war es der gleiche Mist. Das muss ich dir nicht erzählen. Es war ein großes Glück, dass wir uns genau dann getroffen haben, als ich kurz davor war, meinen Glauben an die Menschheit endgültig zu verlieren."

Sie realisierte, dass sie sich so ähnlich waren in dem, was ihr jetzt und ihm schon viel früher passiert war. Sie hatten es gut gemeint, wollten helfen gegen das Böse und für das Gute zu kämpfen, doch andere hatten es für sich genutzt und am Ende gab es Opfer und geschundene Seelen.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine, weil sie zum ersten Mal richtig verstand.

Er sah sie so eindringlich an, als ginge es um sein Leben. "Du musst weiter an die Menschlichkeit da draußen glauben. Nur so kann ich noch daran glauben."

"Keine Angst, ich werde für immer die hoffnungslose Optimistin von uns beiden sein."

"Ich wollte dir das mit dem Mord nicht sagen, weil ich nicht wollte, dass es dir deinen Glauben an das Gute nimmt", bekräftigte er noch einmal und sah so furchtbar unglücklich dabei aus.

Sie tätschelte ihm versichernd die Hand. "Ist okay."

Er hörte es, doch sie vermutete, dass er es nicht ganz glauben konnte, weil er so sehr an sich selbst zweifelte. "Alles ist okay, Cal", wiederholte sie deshalb.

"Ja?", fragte er und sah auf ihre Hand hinab.

Sie lächelte. "Manchmal vergesse ich, dass du auch ganz smarte Sachen zu sagen hast zwischen all dem Inselaffen-Geplapper."

Sein Blick fand schneller zu ihr zurück, als gedacht. Auf seinem Gesicht hatte sich ebenfalls ein Lächeln ausgebreitet. "Das klang fast wie ein '_Ich liebe dich'_."

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und gab sich nonchalant. "Vielleicht sollte es so klingen."

Er grinste noch breiter und erhob sich von der Bank. Seine Hand streckte sich ihr entgegen. "Ist der Platz in deinem Bett noch frei?"

"Wenn in der Zwischenzeit kein anderer gekommen ist und ihn eingenommen hat." Sie nahm seine Hand und ließ sich von ihm nach oben ziehen.

"Du hast noch mehr Verehrer hier auf der Insel?"

"Wenn du wüsstest."


	21. Epilog

**Epilog**

Sie bewegten sich im Takt der Musik, die leise aus dem antiquierten Radiowecker auf dem Nachttisch kam. Sie atmeten die Luft des jeweils anderen, so nah waren sie sich. Seine Arme um ihre Hüfte, ihre um seinen Hals geschlungen.

"Wenn ich hier irgendetwas zu sagen hätte, dann wäre die Musik besser", erklärte er und klang trotzdem so zufrieden, wie sie es schon lange nicht mehr in seiner Stimme gehört hatte.

"George Michael ist nicht dein Ding?"

"Wenn du mir jetzt sagst, dass George Michael _dein_ Ding ist, dann muss ich augenblicklich das Zimmer verlassen. Es gibt Sachen, die können und dürfen nicht sein." Sein Körper sagte etwas gänzlich anderes.

"Ich liebe George Michael, aber ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass du trotzdem hierbleiben wirst." Sie löste sich ein wenig und sah ihn wissend an. "Oder?"

"Mist", murmelte er.

"Schon gut, du bist nicht der erste." Sie klopfte ihm sanft und tröstend auf die Schulter. "Männer verlieren schon seit Jahrtausenden all ihre Fähigkeiten rationale Entscheidungen zu treffen, wenn es um Frauen geht. Muss was biologisches sein."

"Danke, aber ich habe meine rationalen Entscheidungen sehr gut im Griff." Das einzige, was er im Moment fest im Griff hatte, war sie.

"Du hast gerade einem Typen im Pub deine Faust ins Gesicht gerammt", führte sie als Gegenargument an und versuchte es mit einem empörten Gesichtsausdruck, der nicht lange hielt.

"Er war ziemlich nah an deinem Hintern dran."

"Ja", gab sie zu, "aber er hatte ihn noch nicht angefasst."

"Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht."

"Er war ungefähr zweimal so groß wie du."

Jetzt versuchte er es mit dem empörten Gesichtsausdruck, an dem sie schon gescheitert war. "Willst du sagen, dass ich Angst haben sollte, wenn ich deine Ehre verteidige? Außerdem bin ich so winzig nun auch wieder nicht."

"Ein wenig mehr rationales Denken wäre manchmal angebracht. Das ist alles."

Er fing an schief zu grinsen und es war das Grinsen des unmittelbar bevorstehenden Sieges, den er einstreichen wollte. "Gib zu, dass es dir gefallen hat."

Sie entschied sich nichts zu sagen, doch alles in ihrem Gesicht verriet sie. Er war ansteckend, in vielen Bereichen. Wenn es eine Krankheit war, dann hatte sie sie gern.

"Es hat dir gefallen", bestätigte er noch einmal das Offensichtliche und triumphierte leise. Seine Augen ließen sie nicht los und wanderten über ihr Gesicht. Ungeniert und ruhelos.

Sie fragte sich, was er noch alles sah, und war es gleichzeitig irgendwie leid, ihre Wissenschaft und all die ständigen Implikationen nun auch hier in diesem Moment mit sich im Raum zu wissen. Sie wollte es nicht ständig zwischen ihnen haben, aber sie kannte seine Gedanken dazu. Er mochte das, was es mit ihm machte ebenfalls nicht, und trotzdem ließ es sich nicht einfach abschalten.

Sie legte ihre rechte Hand über seine Augen. "Hör auf zu beobachten. Du bist ständig dabei zu beobachten."

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ich sehe keine Antworten oder Gefühle", verteidigte er sich und ließ ihre Hand trotzdem auf seinem Gesicht gewähren. "Ich suche nicht mehr danach. Ich sehe nur dich."

Er hatte so etwas ähnliches schon einmal gesagt. Vor ein paar Wochen, als sie zusammen im Krankenhaus saßen und er von den Spuren der Schlägerei gezeichnet war, die den Stein ins Rollen gebracht hatte. Sie hatte dem Satz damals nicht allzu viel Bedeutung geschenkt. Vielleicht hätte sie es sollen.

Sie ließ ihre Hand weiter da, wo sie war und kam gleichzeitig noch näher. "Was siehst du jetzt?"

"Immer noch dich."

Sie nahm ihre Hand weg, doch seine Augen blieben geschlossen. Es war eindeutig, dass er auf sie wartete, doch irgendwie konnte nun sie sich nicht von seinem Anblick lösen. Sie sah auch einfach nur ihn und es war großartig. Sie sah den Mann, mit dem sie heute Morgen das vielleicht beste und ehrlichste Gespräch ihres Lebens hatte.

Seine Augen öffneten sich und sie sah noch viel mehr.

Er lächelte wieder. "Du hast es auch gerade gedacht."

"Was?", fragte sie und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie nicht doch wieder in alte Muster verfallen waren.

"Geweitete Pupillen."

Sie lächelte ebenfalls, weil er so falsch nicht lag. Der Fluch konnte auch Segen sein. "Wenig Licht hier drinnen."

"Hm", bestätigte er nur amüsiert.

Er war nah, doch es fehlte ein Stückchen und sie realisierte langsam, dass nur sie es für sie beide überbrücken konnte. Er traute sich nicht—nicht aus Angst, sondern vielmehr aus Respekt und dem Wissen um seine eigenen Fehler.

Doch sie war bereit. Wie immer ihre Geschichte weitergehen würde, sie war bereit dafür.

Als sie näherkam und sie beide gemeinsam die Augen schlossen, nahm sie einen letzten Atemzug, den er nutzte, um sie mit seinen Lippen auf ihren zu überraschen. Es raubte ihr die Luft, doch sie glaubte in dem Moment, dass Ersticken nicht die schlechteste Sache war.

Die Wärme des Kusses breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus und es dauerte und dauerte, bis sie verstand, dass sie immer noch atmete und er immer noch ganz nah war. Seine Zunge machte sie ein wenig benommen, ließ ihren Kopf in luftige Höhen steigen, doch seine Hand in ihrem Nacken hielt sie fest, das dezente Kribbeln seiner Bartstoppel auf ihrer Haut machte es irgendwie real.

Sie wollte nicht, dass es aufhört, aber vielleicht war das Ende ja erst der Anfang von allem.

Er war derjenige, der sich zuerst löste, doch sie merkte, dass es nicht deshalb war, weil er nicht mehr wollte, sondern weil er noch viel mehr von ihr wollte. Er wollte sehen und begreifen. Seine Augen wanderten wieder und er lächelte verschmitzt. "Du bist wunderschön."

"Ja?", fragte sie, doch sie sah es auf seinem Gesicht und es brauchte kein bisschen Training, um zu erkennen, dass er sie ehrfürchtig bewunderte. "Du bist auch nicht so schlecht."

Er grinste ein Weilchen, bevor er sie zu sich heranzog, in den Arm nahm und hin und her wiegte, als hätte er schon vergessen, dass im Hintergrund ein Radiosender kitschige 80er-Jahre-Hits spielte.

**ENDE**

* * *

_**Das beschützte Lamm – Gotthold Ephraim Lessing**_

_Hylax, aus dem Geschlecht der Wolfshunde, bewachte ein frommes Lamm. Ihn erblickte Lykodes, der gleichfalls an Haar, Schnauze und Ohren einem Wolfe ähnlicher war als einem Hund, und fuhr auf ihn los. "Wolf," schrie er, "was machst du mit diesem Lamm?"  
_

_"Wolf selbst!" versetzte Hylax. (Die Hunde verkannten sich beide.) "Geh! Oder du sollst erfahren, dass ich sein Beschützer bin!"  
_

_Doch Lykodes will das Lamm dem Hylax mit Gewalt nehmen; Hylax will es mit Gewalt behaupten, und das arme Lamm - treffliche Beschützer! - wird darüber zerrissen._


End file.
